A Wager Between Father and Son
by Pirate's Wench
Summary: Jack and his son, Jess, place a wager on which of them can woo a woman of Port Royal first. Be aware while I triedto redo it, MarySueism has most likely shone through you've been warned, so no flaming about that, please! Will be continued in a 2nd story.
1. The Arrival

O.K., Guys, I usually never do this stuff, but I'm going to post something that I know I shouldn't. I wanted to put this one up. Why? I like it. It's a terrible Mary-Sue, so don't attack me, I'm owning up to it. And I DO NOT own Jack's son, Jess - he was created by my friend and her entire POTC saga is here http/ Anyway, don't be too harsh - this is not my usual writing. It is very relaxed and the language isn't always at it should be for the time period - I really just wrote this one for funsies. Oh, and nothing from Dead Man's Chest means anything to this fic - it was written quite some time ago - even before spoilers leaked.

Chapter 1  
"The Arrival"

Jack Sparrow smiled as Port Royal came into view. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed since learning that he had a son. _No wonder Giselle slapped me more than anyone else…_ It had been a year since Will saved _Captain_ Jack Sparrow from the noose in front of all of Port Royal. A year of having his beloved _Black Pearl _back, a year of treasure, adventure…and getting to know his son.

An hour later, the pirate captain and his son docked a small boat, keeping the Pearl far from Norrington's view. They strolled along the pier, Jack more than eager to see "the eunuch" as he so loved so call Will.

"So, Dad," the younger Sparrow said, "ye knew '_is_ dad?"

Jack nodded. "Aye, a good man. S'pose that's why Will is the way he is."

"So, aside from seein' 'im, what else are we goin' t' do 'ere? Ye say tha' Norrington 'as it out for ye, so…"

"Makes things more interesting, lad," Jack said, smiling. "I saved his bloody arse. I don' think he'll be too bothered by my bein' here."

"Doesn' really answer my question, Dad. What else are we goin' t' do? Ye told the crew that we'd be a few days."

Jack's smile widened. "Think it's about time we found you a girl."

His son looked confused. "Dad, all I wanted t' do in Tortuga was find a girl, but ye said…"

Jack waved one of his ring-adorned fingers. "No son o' mine's goin' t' bed the first wench paid t'…"

"Hate t' tell ye this, Dad, but ye've been with plenty o'…"

Jack's finger made a second appearance. "Ah, ah. I clearly said 'no son o' mine' – I didn' say a bloody thing about meself." He stopped walking to look up at a sign. What was once Mr. Brown's smithy, now belonged, and was named for, Mr. William Turner. "We're here." Jack opened the wooden door before him and simply shouted, "Eunuch!"

Will Turner spun on his heel and a smile shined brightly from his ashen face. "Jack! My God, what are you doing here?"

"Came for a bit o' a visit. Wanted t' see how you and the…misses, I presume…were doin'."

"Elizabeth and I are wonderful. We were wed shortly after you left and," he paused, his smile only becoming more brilliant, "we're expecting."

Jack laughed. "Bringing more eunuchs into the world, eh?"

Will chuckled, but didn't comment. "Who's with you, Jack?"

The pirate smiled proudly. "S' been quite a year, Will. Turns out that I had a runt of me own, but his mum didn't want me to know. Thinks I'm a bad influence or something like that. This is Jess."

Will extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jess cocked his head to the side for a moment. "Ye saved me Dad's life?"

Will shrugged. "In some versions of the story."

Jess smiled, finally extending his own hand. "S' nice t' meet ye too."

Will turned back to Jack. "So, you're really here to?"

"Visit, mate."

"No other reasons?"

"Well," Jack smiled, "I wanted my boy t' meet the famous eunuch that…"

Will shook his head. "All right, you're here to visit, I believe you. You and Jess are welcome to stay at my home."

"Very hospitable of you, Will…but how will Elizabeth feel about that?"

"You saved both of us Jack, I don't think she'll mind."


	2. Who's the Real Eunuch?

**Chapter 2**

"**Who's the Real Eunuch?"**

"I _never_ would have pictured you as a father, Jack," Elizabeth said, passing a basket of rolls to the pirate. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to mind that Will had offered their home as a place to stay at all. She warmed to Jess right away as well. "However, you seem to get along famously with your son."

Jack chuckled. "Well, after he got over wanting to kill me, we were mates." He took a bite of his roll. "You cook well, lass."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Jack. It's very hard to believe that you're the same man who was so…" She bit her lower lip. "Fatherhood has changed you – for the better, I might add."

Jack forced a frown. "Think I've gone soft, 'Lizabeth?"

"Of course not, _Captain_." She chewed a piece of chicken, then asked, "Will said that you're here simply for a visit?"

Jess shook his head. "Dad wants me t' find a girl."

"Jess," Jack said sharply. "When in the presence of a lady…"

Will looked confused, then laughed. "Jack, I don't seem to recall you having much luck with women. I mean, in under twenty four hours I saw you get slapped by three…"

"No need to stroll down that road, eunuch. After all, I certainly wouldn't have a son if I didn't…"

Elizabeth blushed at the topic. "Jack!"

"Slapped, eh, Dad?" Jess laughed.

"Listen, boy, yer dad here could go to any tavern in this town an'…"

"Jack!" Elizabeth once again interjected. "Does your son really need to hear this?"

"I can't have him thinkin' that his own father's a bloody eunuch…"

"Ah, so you're the real eunuch!" Will joked. "No wonder you're fixated on calling me one all the time."

Jack furrowed his brows. "All right, we're taking care o' this tonight. Elizabeth, I need t' borrow your husband for a…witness."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't care what you do, as long as I don't have to listen to you talk about your…" She looked at Will. "Do keep them out of trouble."

Will smiled. "I promise." He kissed his wife's cheek and ran a gentle hand over her swollen stomach before leading Jack and Jess out of the dining room. Will called from the doorway, "I'll take care of everything in here, you relax."

Jack heard this and whispered, "Bloody eunuch…"


	3. Bloody Intoxicating

**Chapter 3**

"**Bloody Intoxicating"**

Jack, Will, and Jess wandered the streets of Port Royal (which, when in comparison to Tortuga, were as quiet as you could get) until Will stopped walking, a smile on his face.

Jack looked confused. "An' we're stopping because?"

"Because this is where we're going," Will answered plainly.

Jess tilted his head a bit. "Will, this doesn' exactly look like the kind o' place tha' takes to pirates."

Will shook his head, chuckling. "Ship merchants come in here often, and, since Elizabeth made the both of you clean up, neither of you look as…earthy as you did before. There won't be any problems, it's just a tavern."

"With wenches?" Jess asked.

Will put his hand to his forehead. "No, Jess, ladies. Not wenches. Not here."

"Then 'ow's Dad s'posed to…"

A mischievous grin crossed Will's lips. "How about we change your wager?"

"What are you getting at, William?" Jack asked, his head cocked.

"Jack, you wanted to prove to Jess that you could 'get' any woman, right?"

Jack smiled proudly. "S' right."

"Why not see which of you can woo a more proper lady?"

Jack scratched at his braids. "Eunuch, ye aren't talking like yerself. Does Elizabeth know ye think this way?"

Will smiled. "I think I'm channeling Elizabeth, to be honest."

"When ye say 'proper', do ye mean like Elizabeth?"

Will thought a moment. "No, that wouldn't happen."

"Yer sayin' we couldn't?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm saying that no women like Elizabeth are in such a place unescorted. These ladies fall in the middle. They are far from wenches, but they aren't at the top of society's ladder."

Jack smiled. "Capital idea. Ye in, Jess?"

"Who picks the we – lady?"

Will interjected, "You pick for your father, he picks for you. Let's go."

"And the eunuch leads the fleet," Jack laughed.

The three men walked into the Brass Bell tavern, their spirits high. The establishment was filled with men and women of all shapes and sizes – though all were clean – again the opposite of Tortuga. Will led them through the tavern, saying hello to a few patrons as he passed them. He picked out a table, and Jess and Jack began to scour for the perfect challenge.

"Ye know, Dad," Jess said seriously, "we ne'er discussed the physical. I could pick out a…bigger challenge jus' t' be mean."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, ye could. An' I could have ye swab the brig for the next three months."

"Point taken." He looked at Will. "Since ye seem t' enjoy makin' the rules, do we do this one at a time?"

"Of course," Will said, waving for a barmaid. "How else could you see how the other does?" Will ordered for the three of them, then sat back and watched as father and son seemed to narrow down the crowd.

Jess looked toward the back of the tavern. A young, brunette, woman, dressed rather alluringly in a white peasant shirt and dark red skirt, appeared to be running the goings on of the tavern. _I'll bet anythin' tha' Dad can' distract 'er. _ "All right, Dad. I 'ave yer lass."

"Is that right?" Jack smiled.

"Mm hm." Jess pointed to the woman in the back.

Jack licked his lower lip. "Ye have good taste, boy." Jack got up, straightened out his clothing, and began to walk away. "I'll teach you how it's done, Jess."

"'Course, Dad." Jess watched his father walk off and was surprised to hear Will chuckling. "What?"

"You are truly evil, Jess. You just had to pick her out of every woman in here."

"Ye know 'er?"

Will nodded. "Very well, actually. Jack's in for a bit of a surprise if he's…too forward."

Jess simply grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Free entertainment."

Jack had managed to get behind his "target" without her noticing. He reached out and gently moved her long hair away from her neck. His breath was warm on her skin as he said, "I hope there's a very good reason why yer here alone, Love." His eyes widened as he felt what he recognized right away as the tip of a cutlass against his abdomen.

The woman spoke. "I suggest you back away before I gut you – and I'm really not in the mood to clean up such a mess." She turned to look at Jack, her blade not moving an inch. She studied him a moment before asking, "You're not planning on robbing me, are you? If so, you've failed terribly."

"R-rob you?" Jack stammered, startled by this woman's demeanor.

"You _are _a pirate, aren't you?"

"I…well, you see…I'm a pirate on holiday and…"

"Holiday? What sort of rubbish are you trying to make sound believable? I'll have Commodore Norrington in here to…"

"Not him, please?" he asked, smiling. "I swear, I'm not here out o' any ill will, Love, I…"

"I'm anything but your 'love', pirate."

"Apologies." Jack's infamous hand gesture made its first appearance. "However, my name's not 'Pirate' as ye so affectionately called me it's…"

"I've no interest in your name. Are you paying for anything here tonight?"

A charmingly crooked smile, that could have easily melted any heart, graced Jack's face. "I wasn' looking for anythin' like that, Lo…er, Miss…Miss…ye have a name?"

The woman grunted. "I do, but it's something I'll keep to myself thank you. Have you paid for a meal or not?"

"Haven' yet…but my rum hasn' arrived yet either."

She sighed. "You drink, you pay, you leave, pirate."

Jack put his lips next to her ear, knowing full well his son was watching him. "An' if I decide t' stay?"

The woman shuddered a moment, out of…disgust? Maybe…maybe not. However, she reciprocated his action, whispering, "If you stay, I'll show you what a woman can do with a blade." Jack stepped away from her and returned to his table, smiling.

"Looks like that didn' go so well, Dad," Jess laughed. Jack continued to smile. "Uh, Dad? The whole thing was that ye could get any lass ye wanted. Ye didn' get 'er."

"I don' believe we set a time limit, did we, lad?" Jack asked.

"Huh?"

"I'll get her t' come 'round before we leave. God, that woman's bloody intoxicating."

Jess scratched his head. "She put a cutlass to your gut."

"Yeah. I really like 'er." Will did his best to keep his laughter under control, as did Jess. "Your turn, lad."


	4. You Do Pillage

**Chapter 4**

**"You Do Pillage"**

Jess smoothed out his hair a little before saying, "So, who is it, Dad?"

Jack smiled widely. "See the songbird?" Jack was referring to a teenaged girl who was singing in the front of the tavern – to a very captive audience. Secretly, Jess was hoping that his father would pick this particular girl, though he never thought it would actually happen. She had dark, wavy, hair and was wearing a simple blue dress. Something about her made Jess' heart beat a bit faster.

"If ye insist, Dad." Jess got up and made his way to the front of the tavern. He sat at the closest open table and listened to her sing. It didn't take long for him to forget about the fact that she was part of a father/son wager. He wanted to talk to her…simply to speak with her.

She finished singing and the crowd watching politely applauded. Jess immediately stood and walked up to her. Without pausing to think he blurted, "That was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

The young woman blushed and smiled. "Thank you," she said softly.

Jess smiled back, asking, "Do ye sing every night?" She nodded. "Then I'll be 'ere every night 'till I 'ave t' leave." The girl was speechless. "M' name's Jess."

"I…I'm, uh, Deana…" The girl seemed quite nervous.

Jess smiled at her. "Well, 'Uh, Deana,' ye feel like walkin'?"

Not being able to help being drawn to him, she nodded. "Just let me take care of something?"

"Sure." Jess took the opportunity to go back to his father and Will's table. "Well, I'm off, mates. Keep the door unlocked fer me, Will?"

Jack's eyes went wide. "Wait jus' a minute, lad. What are ye talkin' about?"

"Oh, sorry, Dad. Ye see, I'm leavin' with the lovely singin' lass. Looks like ye…may be passed yer prime, save for Tortuga." Jess winked and walked away.

Meanwhile, Deana was in the back of the tavern talking to Evangeline, the woman who had rejected Jack's advances. "So, you can lock up without me?"

Evangeline smiled. "Of course I can. Not too late though, all right? You _did_ just meet him."

Deana playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes, 'Mum.'"

"Ha, ha. You're very funny. Go on then, have a good time."

Deana smiled. "Good night."

"'Night."

Deana met up with Jess just outside the tavern, his smile made her legs tremble ever so slightly. "Where do you want to walk to?" she asked.

Jess looked at the ground, suddenly very nervous. Sure, he was a pirate. And yes, he was the son of Jack Sparrow. However, he was very inexperienced when females were involved. There were no women on _The Black Pearl_ (Anamaria was given a ship, just as Jack promised), and his mother…well, she sheltered him from "her kind" the best she could. "Um, I dunno, really."

"The shore is…well, it's lovely at night."

"Shore it is then." The teens walked to the beach without saying very much – each was a bit tense with nerves.

Once they reached the sand, Deana took off her shoes and smiled at the always-welcome feeling of sand beneath her feet. "So…you're visiting Port Royal?"

Jess looked out at the water. "Aye. I'm 'ere with me dad for a few days."

"Where are you from?"

Jess smiled. "'Ere and there, really. Me mum moved me around a little. I was born in Tortuga, but she…"

Deana's eyes widened. "Tortuga?"

_Uh oh…_ "Yeah?" he said unsurely.

Deana backed up just a bit. "Are you a…surely you can't be a…pirate?"

"That depends," Jess answered, his voice shaking a little. "If I say yes, are ye goin' t' run away screamin'?"

Deana looked at the young man before her and found herself shaking her head. "No."

"Then, yes," he said surely. He quickly added, "I'm not evil though, promise! I'm more…pirate by birth, ye know? Didn' really ask for it t' be my life's work or…" He stopped talking – Deana was smiling at him. "What?"

"Aren't pirates supposed to be gruff and dirty and…um…not particularly nice?"

"Um…ye know, it's not really fair that we all get labeled when we aren' _all_ bad people."

"I can already tell that you're different, Jess," she said, once again smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you're not pillaging or plundering or anything, are you?"

"Well, no." He decided that now was as good a time as any to try and channel some of his father's charm. "But there is somethin' I 'ave me heart set on stealin.'"

Not at all weary of Jess, Deana said, "Oh? What would that be?"

"A kiss."

Deana was having a hard time believing her ears. "I…from…you mean…" Before she could string a sentence together, Jess' lips were on her own for a chaste kiss. Her face grew warm and her lips curled into the widest of smiles. "See, you _do_ pillage."


	5. Make Me

**Chapter 5**

"**Make Me"**

Since Deana left Evangeline to close the tavern on her own the night before, she volunteered to take care of it the next morning, leaving Evangeline free to do as she pleased. This was a very good thing considering she didn't get much sleep. She kept thinking about the pirate that had accosted her in her own place of business. Feeling a bit restless, she decided that this morning was as good a time as any to pay a visit to one Will Turner. She left her home wearing the simplest of dresses and carrying a small satchel.

She briskly walked through the streets that were much more crowded than they'd been the previous night. Within a few minutes, she was in front of Will's smithy and let herself inside.

"Will?" she called as she took a moment to pet Lila, the donkey.

"Evangeline?" she heard him call from somewhere in the back.

"Yes, it's me. Do you have some time to practice?"

Will wandered out from the back of the smithy, his face already slightly dirty. "Always time for you, Ev. It's awfully early though, isn't it?"

"I fear I'm rather fidgety." She balled a fist at her side. "Did you know that there are pirates in town?"

"Well, Ev, that's really nothing unusual, they _do_ pass through now and again."

"But one was in **_my_** tavern last night, Will! He had the gull to…well, I'm not exactly sure what he was trying to do, but…" Her words fell off and she practically growled.

Will did his best not to laugh. "Got under your skin a little, hm?"

"I thought that Commodore Norrington rid this place of pirates?"

Will bit his lower lip. "Ev, you and I both know that Norrington likes to talk more than take action."

"True…which is why I want to practice." She began to walk towards the back of the smithy, her satchel in hand. "I'm going to change. Be ready, Turner. I'm feeling…inspired." As Evangeline was changing, Will got a second visitor.

"Mornin', eunuch. You know, you get up far too early in the mornin'. Elizabeth made the most fantastic…"

"Jack!" Will said in a shouted whisper. "You need to get out of here."

Jack sat down on one stool and propped his feet up on another. "Come on, you like the company. Besides, I can't take any more o' my son's gloating." Jack smiled. "I'm tellin' you, Will, that lass last night has my breeches twisted up in a way I'm not mindin' so much. I think I'll wander back t' that tavern and…"

Will interrupted. "Jack, I'm telling you that, right now, you'd do best by listening to Jess talk about the girl, please."

"Christ, eunuch, what's goin' on with you today?"

Evangeline's voice answered. "Will, you don't know how much I appreciate this."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You _dog_. I ne'er thought you'd need more than Elizabeth."

Will panicked. "Jack, no, you…" But it was too late. Evangeline had seen Jack…and he her. It was not what he had expected. Evangeline had shed the dress that she arrived in and was now dressed…as a crewmember on the Pearl would have been. She wore black pants, knee high boots, and a loose fitting, though, to Jack, very alluring, white shirt. Had she walked Port Royal's streets like that…well, it wasn't acceptable for that to be the case…

"You!" she shouted. "Will, this is the pirate from last night!"

Jack smiled, his stomach turning excitedly as his eyes took in her attire at a closer range. "An' your the woman who invaded me dreams."

"Ugh! Will, why is _this_ here? I swear to God above that if you try to take just one of these swords…"

"Easy, lass, I'm a friend o' Will's. Aren't I, Will?"

Will Turner looked down, defeated. "He's not robbing me, Ev, he's…he's actually a friend of both mine and Elizabeth's."

Jack chuckled. "She won' tell you 'er name either?"

"That is her name, sort of. Ev…er, Evangeline…" Will looked up at Evangeline's puzzled face. "Ev, this is Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," the pirate added, his smile cocky.

For a fleeting second, Evangeline's face flashed something akin to wonderment, but she pushed it away – after Jack noticed it. "_The _ Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

"Aye. Heard of me, have you?"

"From Will," she said coldly. "I must admit that his stories do you more justice. I was under the impression that you were valiant…or something equivalent to it."

"An' I'm not?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Well, I was under the impression that you fancied dresses. I, however, am more than happy t' be wrong about that."

Will broke off the banter. "She's here to practice her swordplay, Jack. Doing so in a dress isn't exactly practical."

"A woman other than a pirate practicing swordplay at _all_ isn't practical."

"Excuse me?" Evangeline said, offended.

Jack stood up. "No offense, _Ev_, but you got rather lucky last night. Had you tried to pull a sword on me in another circumstance…"

Evangeline was obviously growing furious. "Are you implying that I wouldn't have been able to handle myself?"

"Look how quickly you jump t' that choice yourself."

Evangeline glared at Jack for a moment before picking up the sword that she faithfully practiced with. Will had made it especially for her. "Do you have a weapon?"

He smirked. "I told you, I'm on holiday."

"Well, then, pick one up."

Will stood between the two of them. "Ev, I know where you're going with this and I have to warn you that he doesn't fight fairly."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course he doesn't, Will. He's a bloody pirate!"

"Wait a minute, lass," Jack laughed. "Are you implying that you want t' fight me?"

"Yes." Evangeline let a half of a smile appear on her face. "Does that frighten you?"

Jack laughed. "On the contrary, Love, it entertains me."

Evangeline drew her sword. "You'd best refrain from calling me love."

Jack picked up a sword, and, gold teeth glinting in the light, said, "Make me."


	6. Not What I Expected

**Chapter 6**

"**Not What I Expected"**

Deana couldn't seem to get rid of the smile that had been on her face since the previous night. Pirate or not, Jess had managed to capture her heart in a few short hours. After he successfully stole the kiss he was longing for, the two spent the rest of their time together talking about – everything. Deana was pleasantly surprised to learn that Jess was rather artistic, mostly at sketching and poetry. _A pirate poet? _ However, she also understood that pirates weren't the type to stay in any one place…or with any one girl. The good outweighed the bad though, and she hoped that he would keep his promise of seeing her again before he left.

Breakfast was a busy time for The Brass Bell. Most of the men that didn't have families yet came to eat before they began their daily routines – and some of them started their days rather early. This meant that Deana was up rather early…and, thus, was getting a visitor rather early. Jess snuck up behind Deana and slid his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Deana felt herself blush, but didn't want to let on how happy she was that her pirate had actually come back. "Reginold?"

"Hey," Jess' voice sounded slightly wounded.

Deana spun around and smiled. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings, Jess?"

"Uh, 'course not. I was jus' playin' along." He gave her the sweetest smile. "Ye sing this early?"

"No, just at night, but I do other things here during the day."

"Really? Like what?"

Deana smiled. "Run it." Jess looked confused. "My cousin and I own this tavern. She needed some, um, personal time, this morning, so I'm handling things here myself."

"Want some help?"

Taken completely by surprise, Deana said, "Jess…you don't have to do that."

He chuckled. "I know tha'. I wan' to."

"Are you sure you're a pirate?"

"Um…" Jess looked down at himself. "Yeah, pretty sure. Why?"

"You're just…not something I ever would have expected."

"Let's jus' say I'm an element o' surprise then," he smiled.

Deana kissed his cheek. "I've always loved surprises." She picked up a few dishes. "You really want to stay?"

"Long as ye don' mind a pirate in yer tavern."

Deana cradled her chin in her hand. "I'll just make sure you put in an honest day's work."


	7. Swordplay or Foreplay

**Chapter 7**

"**Swordplay or Foreplay"**

Evangeline and Jack began to circle each other like sharks. "Make you?" she asked. "So, not only are you a pirate, but you're a five-year-old as well?"

"I hope you can fight better than you insult," Jack laughed.

"I insult quite well, Sparrow."

"_Captain _Sparrow."

"Captains are in the navy…"

Jack smirked. "Pansies are in the navy." Evangeline extended her sword, quickly making contact with Jack's. "Oh…Did I strike a nerve?"

"Men of honor and skill are in the navy – thieves and scoundrels are pirates." Their swords met several times.

"Ye don't have a bloody clue about what yer sayin', lass." Jack's speech seemed to slur as he fought. "Will's dad was a pirate…"

Will shouted, "We really don't need to bring my father into this conversation."

"What conversation, Will? The lass an' I are fightin', not conversin'."

"As if I'd ever converse with you?" Evangeline sneered.

Jack circled behind her, his smile cocky as ever, and his speech sounding as though he'd been out at sea for years without a reprieve. "I'm willin' t' bet that some part o' ye wants t' do more than converse with me." Evangeline didn't respond verbally, instead, she intensified her attacks, wiping the smile from Jack's face. The pirate began to sweat from the workout he was receiving. "Ye say ye've been teachin' 'er, Will?"

Will smiled proudly. "Yes, I have. Why?"

"She fights better than ye do."

The two continued to fight relentlessly – Jack found that he wasn't holding back in the least. After twenty minutes or so, Evangeline had succeeded at backing Jack up against a wall, her sword to his throat. She simply smiled and said, "Well, look at this, I could have very easily killed _'Captain'_ Jack Sparrow."

Jack smiled back, snaking an arm around Evangeline's waist, his breathing ragged. "An' ye can' tell me that the thought doesn' 'ave ye feelin' jus' a bit randy, Love." Evangeline grunted and let her blade nick Jack's throat before she stormed off to the back room of the smithy. "I knew it," Jack said loudly enough for her to hear.

Will walked up to Jack, shaking his head. "You're bleeding."

"I'm glowin', Will." His speech began to clear slightly. "That was the most intense foreplay…"

Will's eyes went wide. "You mean swordplay."

"You heard what I said, eunuch. That lass is going t' be wrapped around me finger before I…"

"Jack," Will interrupted, "did you notice how mad she got when you poked fun at the navy?"

"What of it?"

"Aren't you curious about why?"

"I figured it was Norrington's 'expanded' tales that he likes to spread around."

Will shook his head. "Her fiancé is one of Norrington's captains."

Evangeline had left through the back door of the smithy, not wanting to see Jack. "How dare he imply that he could possibly arouse me," she mumbled to herself. "Stupid pirate. Filthy creatures, the lot of them. Dirty men with those big brown eyes and cheekbones that…" She gasped, covering her mouth. "There is no possible way that I am attracted to _that_! Cedric will be home soon and things will be better." She tried convincing herself of her words. "Pompous, arrogant, stupid…" She mumbled her way to The Brass Bell and headed straight back to the kitchen. Of course, her mumbling ceased when she found her cousin kissing a young man.

Deana saw her cousin and her eyes widened. "Ev! Uh, I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Obviously," Evangeline smiled. "I left Will's rather early. That obnoxious pirate from last night is actually a 'friend' of his and was there! We fought, I won…" She paused for a moment. "…and now I'm extremely hungry.

Jess couldn't believe his ears. "Did ye jus' say that ye beat a pirate in a fight?"

Evangeline nodded, tearing off a piece of bread from a nearby loaf. "Apparently not just any pirate, either. 'Captain' Jack Sparrow. Honestly, all of those stories about him have to be rubbish."

"So, ye don' care for 'im, eh?" Jess asked.

Evangeline looked at Jess. "Not at all," she answered wondering why this young man seemed to care about her opinion so much. "Not that I have to ask, but are you the one who had my cousin floating home last night?"

"Ev," Deana whined.

Jess blushed. "Aye. I'm Jess."

"Are you a seaman, Jess?"

Jess paused a moment, then laughed. "The accent gives me away, eh?"

"Just a bit." Evangeline looked at the two teens before her and smiled. "Go on, you two, get out of here."

Deana's eyes widened. "What?"

"The two of you look too happy to be held up in here all day. Go on, enjoy yourselves."

Deana smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Ev." She and Jess disappeared out into the tavern, then out the front door into Port Royal's streets.

Evangeline busied herself with the duties in the tavern until she noticed Commodore Norrington walk inside. Not wanting to get Will into any trouble, she resisted the urge to tell him about Jack and instead asked him about Cedric.

"Commodore, wonderful to see you," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Always a pleasure, Evangeline," the Commodore replied. "Am I too early for lunch?"

"Not at all." She led him to a table and took his order herself. "Commodore, is there any word of when Cedric's ship will be returning?"

Norrington smiled. "You'll be pleased to know that they're due back today."

Evangeline smiled. "That's wonderful news." Her heart fluttered for a moment at the thought of her love returning to her. "I'll go prepare your lunch."


	8. A Gloating Son

**Chapter 8**

"**A Gloating Son"**

Jack walked through the crowded streets, mumbling to himself. "So what if she's t' be wed – ne'er stopped me before. She wouldn't o' fought the way she did if she didn' want me. Lass got all sweaty an'…" Jack shook his head. "Christ, I have t' bloody _have_ her." His lust-filled thoughts were interrupted by his son's voice.

"'Ello, Dad," Jess said, with a sickening grin on his face.

Jack prepared for the verbal ridiculing he was most likely about to receive. "Oh, look! It's my all mighty gloating son!"

Jess' hand was laced with Deana's. "Aye, an' I'm here t' do a bit more than gloat."

"Lovely, what's that?"

"Make fun o' ye."

"For what?" Jack asked innocently.

Jess couldn't control his laughter. "Ye got yer arse beaten by a girl!"

Jack didn't let on that he knew what Jess was talking about. "Is there an opium den here that I don' know about? An' have ye been to it?"

Jess shook his head. "Nope. Dad, this is Deana." Jack tipped his hat. "Her cousin's the one who kicked yer arse."

Deana was slowly processing what was going on. "_You're_ Jack Sparrow?"

Jack smiled. "Depends, are ye going t' have the same reaction a your cousin?"

Deana looked at Jess. "And you're _his_ son?"

Jess shrugged. "D' ye believe in guilt by association?"

Relaxing a bit, Deana answered, "No." She looked at Jack. "Evangeline wants to kill _you_."

Jack sighed. "Well, that's just bloody wonderful. The two o' you share the same blood, an' yet you don't see eye t' eye on the topic o' pirates?"

"Well, it really wouldn't make a difference seeing as she's to be wed next month."

"Oh, right, the navy bloke…"

"She nicked ye!" Jess said pointing at his father.

Jack smiled almost dirtily. "Aye, that she did. You only nick the ones you love."

Deana raised an eyebrow. "Your logic is a bit…odd."

Jess laughed. "In case ye haven' noticed, me dad's a bit odd altogether."

"An' that's why women find me so alluring." The gold in Jack's mouth glinted.

"Believe me, my cousin thinks you're a lot of things, but alluring _isn't_ one of them."

Jack waved a dismissive hand. "She'll come around."

"Give up, Dad, ye've been defeated…in more ways than one."

"Oh?" Jack was quickly tiring of the present conversation. "Why don't the two o' you go off and snog or something?"

The younger Sparrow's face reddened. "Dad! Jesus, could ye 'ave some decency?"

"I'm a pirate, son, so…no."

Jess looked at Deana. "Care to go, oh, I don' know, anywhere but here?"

Deana smiled. "Love to."


	9. Simply Convenient

**Chapter 9**

"**Simply Convenient"**

Evangeline had her friend, Constance, take over her duties at the tavern while she prepared herself for Cedric's homecoming. Basically, this entailed a bit of pampering. When she finally got word that his ship was on the horizon, she rushed to the docks.

After an agonizing hour, the naval officers finally began to file off of the ship. Evangeline's smile grew when she caught sight of her beloved. "Cedric!" She all but leaped into his arms.

Cedric's greeting wasn't nearly as enthusiastic. "Evangeline? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why ever not? You've been away for so long. I missed you and…" She sensed something was "off." "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm tired…and bloody famished." He politely kissed her cheek. Evangeline had been hoping for something a bit more intimate.

"Well, I can certainly take care of the famished part." She took Cedric's hand and the two of them walked to her tavern – along with several other hungry officers. They sat in the far corner, Evangeline trying almost desperately to snuggle up to her fiancé…he not being very compliant. "Didn't you miss me?" she asked, hurt.

"Of course I did." Cedric went back to eating.

After a few drinks, he loosened up – so did everyone else from his ship. That was when things fell both into place as well as apart.

A rather inebriated officer approached Cedric with no regard for Evangeline. "My God, Cedric, no wonder those bloody pirates live in Tortuga, eh? Makes Port Royal feel like a prison!"

Cedric, quite drunk himself laughed. "Shh! She'll hear you!"

Evangeline's eyes widened. "You were in Tortuga?"

"No worries, Dear. Norrington's orders." He continued to chuckle.

"Scarlet wasn't on Norrington's orders," the other man said. "Neither were Sarah or Esther."

Evangeline's lower lip trembled. "Cedric? He's joking, right?" Cedric cleared his throat, but didn't answer. "Cedric, you…you were with women of…of…ill repute?"

"It meant nothing, Dear," he said as if it were, indeed, nothing to him. "Being out at sea so long tends to take its toll on a man and…"

Evangeline stood up; there would be time for tears later. "Takes its toll? As if being alone here doesn't do the same to me? You've been away for months! Yet, I'm to wait for you obediently while you bed whores?"

Meanwhile, Jack stood outside of the tavern. _One more try. Just one. A woman does **not** fight with that sort o' passion 'less there's a reason. _He went in.

"You…you're making far too big an ordeal out of this," Cedric stammered.

"And if I had been with another man in your absence?" Evangeline questioned.

Cedric burst into a fit of laughter. "You? With another man? That's absurd!"

Evangeline caught sight of Jack and knew right away that she'd regret her actions, but Cedric left her no choice. The pirate was fast approaching. "Absurd? And what if my lover were here?"

Cedric sighed. "I can understand that you're a bit upset, but really…"

"A bit?" Evangeline put on her best smile. "Jack, darling!" She embraced the stunned pirate and kissed his cheek.

"Evangeline, what are you doing?" Cedric asked, shocked.

She lied as convincingly as she could. "I told you. If you don't feel the need to be faithful to me, I no longer feel guilty about being _un_faithful to you."

Cedric laughed heartily. "You expect me to believe that you have the slightest interest in this ingrate?"

Jack smiled. "O' course she does. She has impeccable taste." Jack turned his gaze on Evangeline. "Miss me, Love?" He took full advantage of the situation, wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping her face with his hand. He then kissed her. No friendly peck on the cheek, but a full-fledged, open-mouthed kiss that Evangeline found herself reciprocating.

As Jack's tongue somehow found its way into her mouth, Evangeline's thoughts were frantic. _Filthy, disgusting pirate! I'm no better than Cedric… Oh…God, he tastes like cinnamon…No! I'm enjoying this?_ She pulled back a bit, breathless.

Evangeline got the reaction from Cedric that she wanted…for a breif moment. She then realized that Will, Jess, and Deana had come into the tavern – and they saw everything.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Will asked, nearly mortified.

"Kissin' my love hello, eunuch," Jack answered.

"Jack, her fiancé is right there!"

"Dad, this doesn' count," Jess added.

Evangeline looked at Jack. "_Dad_?"

Jack stammered. "Uh, well…yeah…"

"Ah, William," Cedric said. "Friend of yours? This makes perfect sense then. Always looking out for Evangeline as if she were your own sister. You found out about what I did and are helping her get even. Lovely. Almost convincing, too. Too bad he's not your type, Dear."

"Are you mad?" Evangeline asked

Cedric smiled. "Not in the least. You're angry now, but tomorrow night we'll be at the governor's ball and everything will be back to normal."

Evangeline was appalled. "I meant are you _insane_? You can't possibly think I'll forgive you!"

"I _will_ see you tomorrow night. You _are_ going with me and there will be no further discussion." He stood and staggered out of the tavern.

"I don' like him," Jack commented. "What did he do t' get me in good with you, Love?"

"None of your business," Evangeline spat. "And you are the furthest thing away from being _anywhere_ with me. You were…simply convenient!" She looked at Jess. "You're his son?"

Jess squeezed Deana's hand. "Aye."

"Perhaps certain traits skip a generation." She said no more as she walked into the kitchen.

"She kissed me back," Jack insisted. "She kissed me back and she liked it!"


	10. I Wan' You

Chapter 10

"I Wan' You"

Deana and Jess were on their backs on a grassy hillside. They were gazing up at the stars, discussing what had happened in the tavern.

"Me dad's ne'er acted like this before," Jess said.

"What do you mean?" Deana asked.

Jess shrugged. "I dunno. Usually, 'e jus' takes 'is slap an' moves on."

"Maybe he really…likes her?" Deana was unsure of whether or not that idea was a bad one.

"I'm not sure tha's possible. Nothin' against yer cousin, but me dad's not the "one lass" type. 'Least not long as I've known 'im, which I know hasn' been long, but from what the rest of the crew says…"

Deana giggled. "People can always change. Take me for example."

"Don' mind if I do." Jess moved closer to Deana, wrapping an arm around her. She snuggled into the crook between his neck and shoulder. "Much better. Now, wha' about ye?"

"Well, I always imagined myself falling in love with a soft spoken, artistic, everyday man. Instead, I find myself falling in love with a _pirate_ of all things! Albeit a very sweet, artistic one."

A huge grin saturated Jess' face. "Deana, did ye jus' say…"

Deana inhaled sharply. _Oh, my God! What did I just do? What did I just say? Did I mean it? I did…I meant it…and I said it! He's going to think I'm…_

"Deana?" No response. "Oh." Jess sounded disappointed.

"Jess? What's wrong?"

"I guess I heard ye wrong is all."

Deana fidgeted a bit. "Depends on what you wanted to hear."

Jess smiled. "I wanted to hear the exact thing ye said."

"Oh?" She acted innocent.

"Yeah, I didn' want t' be the only one in tha' situation." Jess rolled onto his side and captured Deana's lips with his own. The kiss quickly deepened, causing heart rates to rise in each of the teens. Jess soon found his hands wandering the body of the girl beside him. His own body was reacting in a way that he had only encountered after a rather pleasurable dream. His own father had said that while in Port Royal he should find a girl; one whose "service" didn't require any payment. However, Jess knew that he could never be as casual with a woman as his father was – he was not a typical pirate _or_ a typical Sparrow. He gently pulled away from Deana, his eyes looking directly into hers.

"Jess, is something wrong?"

"Yeah." Deana's heart dropped at his answer. "Deana, I wan' you," he whispered. He kissed her neck and Deana could feel the evidence of that want through several layers of material.

"I…Jess…"

He seemed embarrassed. "Thing is, I can' act on it."

"You…can't?"

"I'm leavin' day after tomorrow. I can' jus' be with ye…then leave ye."

She smiled. "Again, I ask: Are you _sure_ you're a pirate?"

Returning her look, Jess replied, "I'm beginnin' t' wonder that meself."

"Do you _have_ to go?"

"Me Dad will ne'er stay here an'…well, I jus' started me life with 'im and I'm damn tired of bein' alone. Not that stayin' 'ere with ye would be bein' alone, but…"

"I understand," Deana said sadly. "Family." While she didn't like the idea of Jess leaving, she understood.

"Right."

Deana smiled. "What if your father had a reason to stay for a while longer?"

"Like what?"

"Evangeline."

"Deana, ye've said yerself that she hates 'im."

Her eyes changed a little. "That was before I saw her kiss him."

"We all heard the reason for it."

Deana shook her head. "Hm mm. She _never_ would have gotten so upset if she didn't like it. Your father was right about that much. Do you think you could get him to go to the governor's ball tomorrow night – in costume?"

"Me dad and Governor Swann 'ave a bit o' history and…"

"_Costume_, Jess."

"I can do me best. Um, do I get to go?"

"Of course you do! Unless you want someone else to be my escort."

"Well, we can' 'ave that, now can we?" He leaned in and kissed her once more despite his almost painful state of arousal. "I hope this idea o' yours works; I'm not so sure how well I'm going to deal with leavin' ye."

"Me neither."


	11. Preparation

Chapter 11  
"Preparation"

"You're going without him?" Deana's voice was filled with a mixture of worry and amazement.

"Why shouldn't I?" Evangeline asked. "The sight of him now makes me sick. I'm certainly not going to pass up an evening because of him, but I refuse to be on his arm."

"He had a bit of a temper yesterday…aren't you worried that he might get upset?"

Evangeline paused a moment. "What on earth can he do about it? I'm not his property…and if he finds me there tonight," she held up hand and pointed to her ring finger, "this goes back to him. I never thought Cedric could be more boorish than a pirate."

Deana smiled. "So, at the _moment_, we could say that Jack isn't on the top of your list of hated people?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I believe it's a tie." Evangeline inhaled sharply as Deana tightened her corset. "I have the feeling you did that on purpose, Deana. You don't need to worry, I hold nothing against Jess simply because of his…relative."

Deana smiled once again, only this time her eyes possessed a far off look. "He's absolutely wonderful, Ev. He's everything I've ever wanted – ever…needed." She shook her head. "I sound like a driveling idiot."

Evangeline's face lit up for the first time that day. "I think someone's falling in love."

"Falling, fallen…you know, one of those two." Deana picked up her mask. Meant to cover her eyes only, it was black in color, the edges lined in silver. It was the perfect pairing of simplicity and elegance. It matched her gown beautifully. A black, fitted bodice with long, belled sleeves sat upon a full black skirt that held the same silver trim as her mask. The bodice contained silver as well, in its lacing. She looked every bit a dark goddess.

Evangeline looked into her cousin's eyes. "You really mean it, don't you? You've only just met him, but…" She found herself fighting off a tear. "Does he feel the same way?"

Deana nodded. "He wants to be able to stay here longer and…This is like a fairy tale…Do you think it's too fast?"

"I don't believe love works on a schedule," Evangeline said, her face changing ever so slightly. "When two people meet that are destined to be with one another…time and distance don't play a part in it. If he's meant to be your love, then things will find a way of working out." She wasn't sure she believed one word of what she was saying.

"What about you?" Deana asked, probing.

Evangeline pinned her last curl in place. Her hair was up for the evening to bring more focus to her gown. She was every bit the opposite of Deana when it came to clothing. Her dress was a combination of pink and white with gold trimming. The sleeves were short, and the neckline rather daring. She had hoped that Cedric would be home in time for Governor Swann's ball, and, in case he was, she wanted to be as enticing to him as she could. Now, however, she simply wanted to flaunt what he would never again have. Her mask, also only meant for covering the area around her eyes, was pink with a few white feathers decorating the edges. "What about me?" she asked.

"You thought that Cedric was…your love."

Evangeline sighed. "I can't say that it was pleasant being with someone who was away all the time. God only knows what other things he's done that I don't know about." She quickly thought of Jess. "Not that every man is like that, Deana. I'm beginning to realize that I was simply decoration for Cedric's arm in times of his convenience. I was probably only going to be appreciated for bearing him a couple of sons and nothing more. Not once in the time that I've known him has he looked at me the way that I've seen Jess look at you."

Deana couldn't help but smile. As badly as she felt for her cousin, she knew that Evangeline spoke the truth. She felt that she could see into Jess' soul through his eyes. She knew that Cedric had never been perfect for Evangeline, but she had _seemed_ happy enough…Deana began to understand that her cousin was a better actress then she let on. "There _will_ be someone for you, Ev. You know that, right?"

"Well, I promise that I won't sit around holding my breath for Prince Charming," Evangeline laughed.

"You're too motherly not to be a mother, which means that you'll have a husband, which means that you are going to meet that person that you're meant to be with and…"

"Slow down, Deana. I'm not to be of any concern. Tonight you are going to focus on that pirate that you are either falling or have fallen for. You never think solely of yourself – promise me that tonight you will."

A sly smile crossed Deana's face. "I promise that, one way or another, I will."

"Wonderful," Evangeline laughed. "Is Jess coming to escort you, or are you to meet him at the ball?"

"I had a feeling that you'd be stubborn and go alone, so I told him I'd meet him." Quickly, she added, "I swear, I'll forget all about you once we get there." The two young women giggled and left their home.


	12. A Silent Stranger

Chapter 12

"A Silent Stranger"

Jess stood just outside the gates of the Swann mansion, his mask off. Deana beamed when she saw him. His shoulder length hair was neatly brushed and pulled back behind his head. He looked freshly bathed and was dressed in what appeared to be an older formal suit of Will's. To Deana, he was absolutely breathtaking.

"Jess, why isn't your mask on?" Deana asked.

Jess fiddled with a bright green eye mask. "I wanted ye t' recognize me," he smiled.

Taking his hand, she replied, "I _would_ have." Evangeline smiled when she saw the teen blush. The three made their way to the mansion, masks on, and were greeted at the door by Will and Elizabeth.

After a polite greeting, Evangeline turned to Deana and whispered, "All about the two of you, right?" Deana nodded. "Have a wonderful time." She raised her voice a bit and said, "Elizabeth, I do hope you'll let me dance with your husband."

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course, but be sure to watch your toes."

"I'm not _that_ bad," Will said, feigning a pout.

"I'll see you later then." Evangeline made her way into the crowd.

"She came without Cedric?" Will asked.

Deana nodded, then turned to Jess. "Is your father coming?"

"I did as much persuadin' as I could, but I couldn' get a solid 'yes' or 'no' from 'im." Jess shuffled his feet for a moment. "We still get t' stay, right?" As an answer, Deana took Jess' hand and led him into the crowd.

An hour passed and things were going smoothly. There was no sign of Cedric, but there was no sign of Jack either. Everyone was intrigued by everyone else's masks. Some were simple eye masks, as the girls and Jess wore, while others had their entire face and head covered. Trying to guess who was who was the biggest source of entertainment for the evening.

Deana was teaching Jess to dance – they found he was a natural. They talked and laughed as they twirled around the other guests. Deana never knew she could feel so safe in someone's arms. Just as Jess was telling her about cave that he and Jack – as well as the crew – had found a rather large treasure in, Deana caught sight of Evangeline. She was dancing with someone who had his entire head covered with what appeared to be a gold cherub face, only his eyes peering through. The smile on her face was genuine and the man she was dancing with was extremely graceful. The song ended and Deana watched as the man bowed and took Evangeline's hand. Deana had caught Evangeline's eyes and she rushed over to her.

"You look as if you're having the time of your life," Evangeline commented to both Deana and Jess.

"S' nice t' be _in_ a crowd an' not runnin' from it," Jess chuckled.

"And it's wonderful to be in the company of a pirate," Deana smiled. "I've learned that you can't listen to others' opinions." She paused a moment, then said, "I know that I shouldn't be saying anything, promises and all, but you look to be having a good time yourself. Do you know who he is?"

Evangeline smiled again, shaking her head. "I haven't the foggiest of ideas, he hasn't said a word to me."

"What? How on earth does that work? And how can you be having such a good time?"

Blushing, Evangeline replied, "Body language says quite a bit at times. He's a gentleman and answers my questions…if nods and the like count."

Suddenly Deana's voice tensed. "It can't be Cedric can it?"

"Not unless Cedric's body as well as manners have changed," Evangeline laughed. "That's the last thing you have to worry about, believe me. It's not him." She sighed. "In fact, it doesn't matter who he is, really. He's a marvelous dancer and, unlike so many other people here, hasn't asked a single question about my soon to be former engagement."

"He could be anyone," Deana said, worrying about her cousin.

"Well, I guess we'll find out who he is at midnight." No sooner had Evangeline said this than the masked stranger approached her, once again silently asking for her hand. With a smile, she took it and resumed the mysterious relationship.

Deana suddenly jerked her head back to Jess. "Jack!" she exclaimed. "It's him, right?"

Jess shook his head sadly. "Nah. Me dad staggers and sways, 'e doesn' bloody waltz."

Evangeline followed her dancing partner's lead, unable to keep from asking questions. "All right," she said coyly, "are you one of Norrington's men?" The man shook his head. "Are you a business man?" The man paused a moment, then moved his head in an "either or" kind of fashion. Evangeline shook her head. "You're not going to tell me a thing about yourself, are you?" He shook his head. "How about me, then?" He cocked his head to the side. "For example, do you know who I am?" He nodded. Evangeline smiled. "I see. And we've met before?" Once again, he nodded. "And now you're wondering why I'm answering questions I may already know the answers to, right?" He nodded again. "Well, it's to work up the courage to ask new questions. Ones like: Are you aware that I am to be wed?" He nodded, but then tightened the grip around her waist. Evangeline smiled. "And now I've the feeling that you're aware my fiancé is not a concern of mine." Another nod. "I see…" Feeling brave, she next asked, "Is that why you're dancing with me?" He shook his head. She felt herself pressing her body closer to the stranger's. "Are you attracted to me?" He nodded. "Do you wish to kiss me tonight?" He nodded, his hand caressing her face. Evangeline's breath caught for a moment. "Will you take off your mask at midnight?" He looked down, not answering. Suddenly breathless, she added, "If you do, that kiss may be yours."


	13. Did She Kill Him?

Chapter 13

"Did She Kill Him?"

Jess and Deana had found their way into a dark corner of the Swann mansion. Breathing was heavy and hands were curious. Deana didn't realize what was going on as Jess' hand wandered under her skirt, her head swimming in his kisses. When his fingers brushed against her most intimate of areas, she yelped, the noise engulfed by the pirate's mouth.

"Shh," Jess cooed, "I might be new at this, but I 'ave a feelin' I know wha' I'm doin.'" Deana's reaction was a nervous giggle. Her hips bucked as his fingers continued on their pleasurable journey, one delicately sliding into her. His movements were gentle, sensual…and it wasn't long before he had made Deana's body find its very first release.

Her cheeks flush and her breath ragged, Deana stared at the young man before her. She could only utter two words. "Don't leave."

Jess tenderly kissed her forehead. "I don' want to." Their time was cut a bit short by the sounding of a gong. It was midnight.

Evangeline's smile was wide as the man before her began to nervously reach for his mask, but that smile quickly faded.

"Get the bloody hell away from her!" Cedric had come into view, dressed as count of some sort, a long black cape flowing behind him. His sword was drawn.

"What do you think you're doing?" Evangeline said in a shouted whisper.

Cedric's voice was venomous. "You're no worse than the whores that seem to have gotten under your skin. Pressing yourself against a complete stranger all night long? What have you become?"

Evangeline's voice was strong as she replied, "Desperate for attention, perhaps? Lonely for the company of someone who has no qualms about simply listening to me?"

"From what I've seen, it appears as though he doesn't find you worthy of speaking to." He turned to the stranger, his sword pointing at his chest. "_Your_ hands have been on _my_ property all night, sir. What have you to say about this?"

The man reached for the handle poking out of the scabbard around his waist; he pulled out a short cutlass. His answer was simply to point it back at Cedric.

Cedric smiled. "I was hoping it would come to this." Everyone around the men had frozen, watching.

Governor Swann had begun to make his way to the men, but was stopped by Commodore Norrington. "I'll take care of this."

Cedric saw Norrington approaching and said, "James, you are _not_ to interfere. This is for honor!"

"Honor?" Evangeline scoffed. "You truly _are_ mad! What else did you do in Tortuga that has affected your brain?"

Cedric turned his blade on his once beloved. "You will _not_ raise your voice to me, Evangeline!" The back of his hand made contact with her face and before a single soul could react, the masked stranger lunged at Cedric. He knocked him away from Evangeline and the sounds of clashing steel rang throughout the mansion. Two of Cedric's comrades from his crew departed the watching crowd and grabbed the masked man, holding him still long enough for Cedric to punch him in the stomach and kick him once he fell. His cutlass fell out of his hand and Evangeline didn't hesitate in picking it up.

"Stop it!" she screamed. By now Deana and Jess had pushed their way to the inner circle. Evangeline raised the cutlass and pointed it at Cedric. "Let him up, he's done nothing wrong!"

Cedric looked at Evangeline and laughed. "Put that down before you hurt yourself, Dear."

Will now joined Jess and Deana. "She'll kill him if he pushes her," he whispered to them.

"I'm _not_ helpless," Evangeline said, tears beginning to cloud her eyes. "However, I _am_ a fool for ever giving my heart to you." She quickly removed her engagement ring, tossing it to the floor. "I am _not_ your property." Her sword met his, and Cedric's eyes widened. "Fight me," Evangeline said softly.

"I don't wish to kill you, only tarnish you," Cedric replied.

"Fight me!" she screamed. "Let me prove my worth to everyone here!"

Cedric smiled. "You are only embarrassing yourself."

The masked man stood up, but made no move to help Evangeline. Will looked at him and said, "Do something, will you?"

"Who are ye talking to?" Jess asked.

Will sighed. "Your father."

Evangeline swung, Cedric blocking her, and the two engaged in swordplay. It was very easy to see that Cedric did not have the upper hand. Evangeline, even in her dress, was faster and much better at both offensive and defensive tactics than the naval officer before her. She was crying, but still keeping her mind focused.

"My dad?" Jess questioned. Will nodded. "My dad had her all…my dad can dance?"

"More important things to worry about at the moment, Jess," Will answered.

The tip of Cedric's sword nicked Evangeline's arm and she, in turn, cut his own a bit deeper. "I don't understand," Cedric panted. "How can you…" Suddenly he understood. "Will!" Cedric shot his eyes toward the blacksmith. "You taught her, didn't you? Against my wishes?"

"_Her_ wishes were of concern to me, not yours," Will said.

Cedric turned back to Evangeline and swung violently, knocking her to the ground. His blade was against her throat. "Foolish little girl. Couldn't just behave yourself..."

"Norrington, stop this!" Governor Swann demanded.

"_I'll_ stop this!" Cedric shouted.

Jack, mask still in place, put both hands on Cedric's shoulders and pulled him off of Evangeline. Cedric twisted and cut into Jack's side, causing him to make his first vocalization of the evening.

"No!" Evangeline shrieked, charging Cedric. Before she realized what she was doing, the cutlass sunk into his back.

Despite his wound, Jack quickly swept the now terrified Evangeline up and over his shoulder, rushing out of the crowd before anyone could understand what they had just saw. Deana, Jess, and Will slipped out of the crowd as well. They snuck up the stairs into one of the bedrooms, Elizabeth now following behind.

"Did she kill him?" Deana asked.

"I…I don' know," Jess replied.

"They can't do anything can they? I mean, they can't hang her if he's…she was protecting herself and…"

"And Jack," Will added, sadly. "She was defending a pirate."

"But she didn't know!"

Will looked out of the window, his heart sinking. "Jack has her. For now, we don't need to worry."


	14. A Clouded Mind

**Chapter 14**

**"A Clouded Mind"**

Evangeline was sobbing, oblivious to the fact that she was being carried away from what she had done. Jack ran into a dark alley and placed her on her feet. Her breathing was heavy and Jack saw that her face was still red where Cedric had slapped her. He tore the mask off his head, his hair spilling free, and put his hands on Evangeline's face…she was looking at the blood on her own.

"Are ye all right?" he asked. He felt Evangeline's body tense, then relax, at the sound of his voice. Slowly, she looked up, but didn't speak. "Evangeline?" Her eyes were locked with his as she leaned her body into him. Her lips met Jack's and the pirate was caught very much off guard. The lust he had felt around her earlier soon took over and he was kissing her back with a passion that felt almost forbidden. He gently pushed her up against the wall and continued to kiss her. His hands traced over the curves of her breasts and he felt her shiver.

His mouth found her neck next, kissing and lightly nipping at her flesh as his hands worked their way beneath her skirt. With his fingernail, he tore the seam of her breeches. He found her bare core and knew exactly what her body wanted. He stroked her with one hand while the other worked at untying his pants. After a few short moments, his bare arousal was brushing against hers, her skirt covering them both. He whispered hoarsely. "Is this what ye want, Love?"

"Yes," she said, her voice shaking and her mind not registering what was happening. Her hips bucked as the tip of his arousal teased her entrance.

_You know damn well this isn't right, Jack. She's not a whore. She doesn't deserve alleyways… _A moan escaped Jack's lips at the feeling of being so close to his original goal, but he pulled away. Trying to play things off a bit differently, he said, "Doesn't feel good when you want something that doesn' want ye back, does it?"

Evangeline opened her eyes. "What?"

Jack heard people approaching and picked Evangeline up again. "You have t' come with me, lass." He rushed to the boat that he and Jess came in on and pushed Evangeline's body down so she wouldn't be seen. Jack rowed her out to the Pearl and slung her over his shoulder one last time as he boarded it.

"What are you doing?" Evangeline asked, frightened, as Jack placed her on her feet once again.

Jack took her hand and led her to his cabin. He sat her on the bed instructing, his voice again slurring as it seemed to do in certain situations. "Ye will sit here an' not leave this cabin. Ye can' go back there, especially if 'e's dead – they'll hang ye, woman or not."

"So why am I _here_?"

"Yer only real chance is t' come with me," he said, his eyes sobering. "Nobody knows that it was me 'cept Will. Ye need t' trust me."

"Why?"

Jack's eyes were almost cold as he replied, "I could have ravaged ye in that alley then left ye fer dead, tha's why."

Evangeline knew Jack was right. He could have done as he wished with her, then left her to face whatever Port Royal had in store for her. Her mind had been so clouded once she reached that alley and Jack had been her savior. She would have given him anything at that point in time, and that was the only reason why she almost…

"M-my apologies," she said, tears threatening to fall.

"Apologies?"

"Yes, for making you think, well, for almost…you saved me, and I thank you for that, but you must realize that, had I been thinking more clearly, I never would have behaved…"

Jack interrupted her, his smile shining. "There's no shame in wanting a pirate."

Evangeline wiped at her tears. "I assure you – I don't."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yer mind an' yer body don' appear able to see eye to eye." He dropped the subject. "I'm goin' back for me son – who's no doubt with yer cousin. Do _not_ leave this cabin, savvy?"

"But…"

His voice cleared again. "Savvy? An' keep in mind that I'm the captain o' this ship an' I give orders, not suggestions."

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. Jack left the cabin and Evangeline let everything hit her…what she'd done to Cedric, what she'd almost done with Jack…it was too much. She collapsed onto Jack's bed, sobbing.


	15. The Truth

Chapter 15

"The Truth"

Deana was frantic, madly pacing Will and Elizabeth's kitchen. The Turners, along with Deana and Jess, had fled to their own home as soon as the crowd at the ball had thinned out enough for them to leave unnoticed. "He's dead," she said, not truly understanding a thing that had happened. "He's dead and now they're going to hang her!"

Elizabeth put a hand on Deana's shoulder. "My father won't let that happen. The two of you are like daughters to him. He saw exactly what happened and…"

"S' not a hanging I'm worried about." Jack's voice cut into the conversation, he had snuck into the house and was now leaning against the threshold – nobody, aside from Deana, was surprised that he had made it there. "Lass didn't do anything wrong, really."

"Dad, is she safe?" Jess asked.

Jack nodded. "Aye, she's on the ship."

"How on earth you get her to agree to that?" Deana asked.

Jack's voice was casual. "I ne'er said she _agreed_ to it. I told her they'd want t' hang her."

Jess was confused. "But ye jus' said…"

"I didn't want t' tell her the truth," Jack replied.

"And what exactly _is_ the truth, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing a lady needs t' hear." The pirate's face was solemn.

"What will they do if they find her?" Deana asked, trembling slightly. Jess instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise that you're better off not knowing."

"Jack, please?" she pleaded.

Jack took a few steps towards the teenaged girl, his tone turned cold. "Fine. You want t' know so badly? I'll bloody tell you, lass. S' not Norrington or anyone high up that'll be out for her. It'll be any friend o' Cedric's. A woman _beat_ him in battle in public and _killed_ him! They'll want t' track her down. They'll beat her an' rape her 'till they have their bloody fill, then _they'll_ kill _her_! The noose is a far better death…" Jack saw a few disbelieving glances. "An' don't think that it won' happen, I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"What are you going to do with her, Jack?" Will asked, worried sick over his long-time friend.

Jack thought a moment. "Eh, drop her off at the next safe port, I s'pose. Make sure she changes her name an…"

Jess interrupted, his ears disbelieving. "The next safe port is a few months away, Dad"

Jack smiled, his usual persona reappearing. "Should give her time t' warm up to me then."


	16. The Plan

**Chapter 16**

**"The Plan"**

Deana, Jess, and Jack walked into Deana and Evangeline's home. Elizabeth had persuaded Jack to gather up as many of Evangeline's things as he could – starting over would be hard enough; Evangeline didn't need to start over with nothing of her own. While Jack was having far too much fun pilfering through Evangeline's drawers, Jess had pulled Deana into a corner for a bit of a private discussion.

"Deana?" Jess said, sounding unsure of himself.

"Yes?" she answered, her mind racing.

"I want ye t' come too. Don' stay here."

"What?" Her heart joined her mind in the race.

"What is there for ye here if yer only family is leavin'?"

Deana thought for a moment. There were friends and the tavern, but other than that… Jess. All that she really wanted was to see his gorgeous brown eyes every day of her life. And, of course, she knew that she'd miss Evangeline far too much if she stayed behind. "I…"

"Deana, if ye feel a fraction fer me of what I feel for you…"

"All right," she said, smiling. "I'll go with you…but will Jack…"

"He'll be fine with it. An' even if 'e's not, I don' bloody care. I can' leave ye behind."

As quickly as her heart had enlightened with the thought of sailing off with her love, it crashed down again just as fast. "What will happen when we reach the next port?"

Jess smiled at her, stroking her hair. "We'll worry about it then." He softly kissed her. "Let's get your things." Deana went to her room and Jess lagged behind for a moment. He looked at his father and said, "She's comin' with us and I don' care if ye…"

Jack smiled. "O' course she's coming, lad. You've already fallen under her spell an' she won't want t' stay here without her family. I expected nothin' less."

"Wow, Dad, ye…What are ye doin'?" Jess realized that Jack was tearing up one of Evangeline's dresses, one the same color as the one she was wearing that night.

"We have t' make all o' Port Royal think she's dead. I'm figurin' that we mess up this dress a bit, dip it in the ocean, get some blood onto it, then give it to the eunuch, er, Will. We have him spread the word that she felt horrible for what she did, jumped off the archway that I…_Elizabeth_…fell from and sharks got her."

"Dad, ye think people will believe it?"

"C'mon, lad, whose not going t' believe her best mate when he's in tears."

Jess looked at his father, his eyes questioning. "What if he can't cry?"

Jack simply replied, "I'll hit him."

…and the plan worked. Will cried on cue, as did Elizabeth – with no physical violence from Jack. Within a few hours, Jess, Deana, and Jack were on the Pearl. They were to set sail in the morning.


	17. Ungrateful

**Chapter 17**

**"Ungrateful"**

When Jack returned to his cabin, Evangeline's things in hand, he found her asleep on his bed. Even in the dim light, the young woman's face was noticeably pink and tearstained; she was trembling as well. The pirate sighed, unsure of just what to do.

With an inward smile he thought, _May as well get the wheels turning, I s'pose._ He sat down beside her and placed a gentle, weathered hand on her shoulder. "Lass?…Uh, Evangeline?" She stirred and opened her eyes – they were bloodshot and looked painfully swollen. Without thinking, and with a hidden gentle charm, he moved his hand to her face, softly caressing it. "Everythin's taken care of, Lass. Your cousin's on board an' we're taking both o' you t' a safe port. Cedric's dead, but now everyone thinks you are as well. You're safe."

Evangeline didn't have the mental strength to ask why she was thought to be dead, but she found herself curious about the next port. "How long until the next port?"

"Days to a port, a couple o' months to the next safe one."

"Months?" Evangeline was suddenly much more awake.

"You're welcome, by the way."

"Welcome? What is it that I'm thanking you for?" she asked, now fully alert…and angry. "_None_ of this would have happened if it wasn't for you!"

"What? I jus' bloody saved yer arse an' yer yellin' at me? What did I do?" Evangeline was beginning to sense a pattern in the Captain's speech. When upset, he sounded far more like a true pirate.

She tried making her point. "You showed up tonight, _after_ I made it very clear that…"

"Jus' hang on a minute, Love, ye were the one who kissed me t' begin with, remember?"

"For the very last time, I am NOT your love! And I've already told you why that was – convenience! I've lost _everything_ now! My home, my business, my friends…"

Jack added, "Yet yer alive an' well after killin' yer fiancé!"

"To save _you_!" she screamed. "Where are _my_ thanks?" She paused a moment and when she next spoke, her voice was veiled in ice. "However, had I known it was you, my actions would have been _drastically_ different!"

Jack didn't let her rouse him. Instead, he ran a hand along her leg. His speech changed yet again. "You were all smiles while you were with me tonight, Lass. You fully enjoyed the company o' a pirate."

Evangeline pushed Jack's hand away and stood up, trying to get as far from him as she could. "Of course I enjoyed myself – you weren't speaking! You were _acting _like a gentleman, you…"

"So what's the problem then?" Jack interrupted.

"You've made me a murderer!"

Jack waved his hand off to the side, as if dismissing the idea. "Murderers kill in cold blood – you killed to protect…"

"A pirate!" Evangeline yelled, tears threatening again.

"_Yourself_!" Jack shouted back. "He hit you too, remember? Not to mention held a sword t' yer bloody neck!"

"Again, because of you!"

"Oh no, Lass, it would've happened no matter what. The lunatic was in a jealous…"

"He…"

"Don' interrupt!" Jack's voice became icy, almost frightening…yet calm. "You defied him as far as he was concerned. You were s'posed t' be there with him. Then you threw his ring at him in front o' everyone! If things wouldn't o' happened how they did, you'd be dead either by his hands or his mates'."

"You can't know that!" Evangeline insisted.

"Woman, your tryin' my patience!" Jack's voice lowered and became even more unnerving. "I've been around long enough t' know what I'm talkin' about. If you think I'm wrong, you're more than welcome t' leave me ship an' fend for yourself. I, however, am going t' bed."

Evangeline's voice was shaky. "I can't go back if I'm thought to be dead."

"S'pose not. Not my problem." Jack was through with the topic.

"Where am I to sleep?"

Jack smiled, his mood changing. "Plenty o' room here." He motioned to the bed, on which he was now stretched out on.

"Then where will _you_ sleep?"

His original goal springing to mind, he said, "Right here – with you."

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, you can sleep with the crew then. I must warn you, some fear a woman's presence on a ship and others…really _like_ women." Evangeline stormed out of the cabin, much to Jack's amusement. "She'll be back." He prepared himself for bed.

It had started to rain when Evangeline went in search of Jess' cabin. She'd realized that she'd found it when she heard soft moans coming from behind a door. She was poised to knock, but couldn't. Pirate or not, Deana had found someone who made her happy – Evangeline couldn't bring herself to impose on that. She made her way through the rest of the ship, looking for a place to sleep. Unfortunately, it seemed as though _very_ awake pirates occupied every nook – she made sure to remain unseen. After an hour of searching the Pearl, she returned to Jack's cabin, soaked and defeated…she didn't knock.

For his part, Jack pretended to be fast asleep under the covers – he even feigned snoring. Evangeline muttered, "Even in his sleep, he's obnoxious." Jack watched through the slit of one half opened eye as she spied her belongings and began to change out of her wet clothing. She slipped into her nightdress and sighed as she pulled back the covers without looking. She was glad that the bed was big enough to leave space between she and Jack.

"I don' think I really snore," Jack said, trying not to smile.

Evangeline didn't sound angry at all as she said, "I should've known better. I just want to get some sleep, Jack."

"Oh, it's Jack now? Not 'you' or 'pirate?'" Evangeline put her damp head on the pillow; she was trembling once again, only this time it was due to the cold. "You going t' do that all night?"

"I'm freezing."

"If you don't snap at me, I can help t' warm ye – platonically." Evangeline felt Jack's warm, strong arms wrap around her. The body heat was too comforting to protest against. Jack could have said a number of things at that moment, but settled on, "G'night, Ev."

Already half asleep, she responded, "Goodnight, Captain Sparrow."

Jack fought against his urges and willed himself to sleep. _At least dreams don't have t' be platonic. _


	18. A Pirate's Past

**Chapter 18  
"A Pirate's Past"**

Jess and Deana were side by side on the young pirate's bed, lips melding together, both fully clothed. Their night had consisted of alternating between conversation and shy kisses and touches. Jess had slowed things down since earlier in the evening, not wanting scare the young woman away.

Deana decided that she wanted to know about the past of the person next to her. As it were, she was falling in love with everything about him, but she was aching to know where he'd spent the years before he knew his father.

Deana propped herself up in bed, smoothing out her skirts as best she could. She turned to Jess, who, at the moment, seemed to be blushing from the last few minutes of their "silent conversation." She smiled at him, pushed some of his currently unruly hair away from his eyes and said, "Jess, may I ask you something?"

He smiled back at her. "O' course. What is it?"

"Well, I've just been thinking that…I mean, if I'm going to be sharing such close quarters with you for a couple of months…" _Hopefully more…_ "…I was hoping that maybe you'd share some things with me."

"I'm an open book t' ye, Deana."

Unable to hide her eagerness, she asked, "Where were you before you and Jack were reunited?"

Jess sat in awkward silence. "Me past, eh? When I said open book, I…"

"Sore subject?"

"Not so much sore as…I jus' don' want ye t' think anything less o' me."

"Less of you?"

Jess inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Ye know what? Ne'er mind. I said I'm an open book, so read away. What d' ye want t' know about? I mean, specifically."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Well," Jess started, "I grew up in a place called Odysseus. An island full o' people who hated me dad…and I was one o' them." Deana's eyes grew wide. "I grew up hearin' distorted tales about 'im." He furrowed his brows. "Well, at least biased ones."

"Did your mother tell you bad things about him as well?"

"Me mum didn' say a word about 'im. Ye see, she didn' raise me." He saw confusion start to cloud Deana's eyes. "The short version o' the story is that me mum is a 'woman o' ill repute', as yer cousin likes to refer t' them, an' had a night with me dad in which…I…ye know. She ne'er told Dad about me, an' instead o' raisin' me in a brothel, she left me with some people in Odysseus."

"That's…" Deana wanted to say, "That's terrible," or, "You poor thing," but she wasn't sure what the proper response should have been. "…well, that's, um…how _was_ it?"

Jess smiled nervously. "I'm alive, an' that's sayin' a lot for growin' up in a place that's rougher than Tortuga. I had t' fight t' prove me worth quite a few times, an' was even a part of a crew that set out t' kill me father."

"My God…"

"Yeah," Jess laughed, not quite sure why he did so. "Luckily the battle wound up takin' place while his ship was docked an' me mum found me, explainin' everythin'. Me dad…he took to me right away. 'E didn' hold a bloody thing against me wantin' t' kill 'im – I think 'e was used t' people bein' out fer 'is blood. I joined the crew o' The Pearl that night, an' 'ere I am…with the most beautiful creature I've ever laid me eyes on."

Deana blushed a deep crimson. "Jess, you don't need to say…"

Jess put his hand on Deana's face. "I would ne'er say anything I didn' mean t' ye." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "We should get some sleep, we'll be pullin' out early in the mornin'."

"Jess?" Deana asked, sleep creeping into her voice.

"Hm?"

"I want to know _everything_ about you."

He closed his eyes, smiling. "Ye will."


	19. Warming to Jack?

Chapter 19

"Warming to Jack?"

The next morning, Evangeline awoke to a pair of hands massaging her back. For the briefest of moments, she thought that she was at home with John. The thought faded quickly and the only thing she could mutter was, "Mmm…"

"Mornin'," Jack said softly. "Your back's got some terrible knots – but it's in good hands, he smiled. "Sailors handle knots _very_ well."

She knew that she should have protested, but she couldn't, he seemed to be draining the anger from her. "I'm sorry for yelling last night, Jack. What's done can't be changed. You are probably right in all that you said would happen to me as well."

"Well, look what a little back rub can do," Jack said, chuckling. "I'm not so bad, am I?" Jack moved so that his chest was against Evangeline's back. "I bring you aboard my ship, get your things for you, share my bed with you – without actually tryin' t' bed you, I might add – an' then I pamper you 'till you're as docile as a kitten."

"I suppose you're not." Evangeline pushed back against Jack, still enjoying the heat he radiated. She felt the pirate brush her hair away from her neck and she didn't protest. She felt his warm, moist breath on her skin…and she said nothing. When his lips pressed against her, her flesh rose.

"Are you warmin' t' me, Ev?"

Hearing him say her name in the way that he did made her mind think that he'd known her forever. "God in heaven, help me," she said, almost giggling, "I just _might_ be."

"That didn' take very long," he whispered in her ear.

She felt her body tingle, his voice was something that was quickly turning into a device that soothed her. "If my entire life can change in one night, I suppose it's possible for my opinion to do so as well."

Jack felt his blood begin to rush. It had been quit a stretch of time since he'd been in such a position with a woman. His fingers caressed her throat from behind. His voice began to ooze with subtle lust that Evangeline didn't fully catch on to. "I want t' kiss ye, but I don't want slapped or scolded…" He couldn't help himself as he added, "…jus' yet."

Evangeline turned so she that was face to face with Jack. Her judgment wasn't clouded. She understood that she was most likely asking for some amount of trouble…but he really had done so much for her. "No slapping…no scolding…" She all but lost herself in the dark eyes before her.

Jack leaned in and kissed her. This time she wasn't kissing him out of convenience, fear, or gratitude. Evangeline's body betrayed her mind, the ache for pleasure filling her. She pushed into Jack and could feel his arousal.

"Not somethin' I can control – given the circumstances," he said hoarsely, fighting every urge to take her right then at his own selfish pace

Evangeline didn't care – at least not at first. She just wanted to taste him again. She had expected a pirate to taste stale, not sweet as Jack did. She found that she couldn't get enough of him. While kissing him, she registered that Jack's arousal was a bit too prominent. She reached around to his back, her hands traveling downward, causing the pirate to moan in an almost subdued desperation…she never found any hint of a waistband. She pulled away, her eyes wide.

"You're nude!"

Jack was puzzled. "Aye. And?"

"My God! You just _assumed_ that I'd let you bed me?"

"Hate t' tell ye, Ev, but I've been like this all night – s'how I sleep. An' keep in mind, once again, I ne'er tried a thing."

"This is all an act! You still see me as…as a conquest, don't you?" Evangeline practically leaped out of bed. "How could I have been so naïve? I was actually starting to…" She growled as she grabbed a dress and went through the door to the deck of the ship.

Jack looked down at his hands for a moment; ignoring his now painful state of arousal. His voice was barely audible. "Startin' t' what?"


	20. The Wrong Lives

Chapter 20

"The Wrong Lives"

"Nude, Deana! Not wearing a bloody thing all night long while I shared his bed!" Evangeline was pacing Deana's cabin, her hands flying about wildly.

"But you said yourself, he didn't try a thing," Deana replied, trying to calm her cousin down.

"All part of his act, Deana. I can't believe that I let myself get into this mess!" She seemed dreadfully disappointed in herself.

Deana stood and approached Evangeline. "He saved your life – and before you get into how he caused everything – remember that you've already told me the part about you apologizing to him and realizing that he was right about everything he…"

"He still wishes for nothing more than making me bend to his sexual will."

"You don't know that…"

"I do! He was seducing me this morning." She felt as though she were a foolish teenaged girl, easy to manipulate. She prided herself on taking care of her life…now she believed that Jack was taking the one thing she has left.

"And you were giving in because you are attracted to…"

"I am _not_ attracted to a pirate!" She wasn't sure whether or not she was lying. "He's uneducated and puts dirt around his eyes and…"

Deana laughed. "It's kohl, not dirt, and it's a very smart thing to do to keep the sun's glare out of his eyes." Evangeline flashed her a look showing that she could care less what the kohl was for. "And," she continued, "from what Jess has told me, he's very intelligent and – now don't you forget this – you've courted a couple of boys who couldn't even write their names." Deana narrowed her eyes a bit. "I also think you're forgetting that Jess is a pirate that he's becoming to me something that I never thought I'd have! You've never been a snob, Evangeline, which only goes to prove that you're attracted to him – _very_ attracted!"

Evangeline was silent for a moment. "I…" She actually felt ashamed; she realized that her behavior was no better than that of a spoiled child. Her voice was suddenly small. "I have nothing against Jess at all; I know he makes you happy." She sat down. "But what of our lives?"

Deana smiled. "What of them?" Her eyes widened. "Think about it, Ev? How many people get the chance to just – start over?"

"We had friends…"

"We'll make new ones," Deana said confidently.

"Will and Elizabeth…"

"They're friends of Jack's as well - you know we'll see them again."

Evangeline was desperate to prove some sort of point. "The tavern…I worked so hard to prove that I could handle everything without…" She licked her lips. "You – what about your singing? I know that you'll miss…"

Deana smiled again. "The same old songs, sung to the same people every night. I really can't say I'll miss it." She put her hand on Evangeline's shoulder. "Don't you remember the stories that you and Elizabeth used to read to me? About adventures and far off lands and…"

"Are you forgetting that Elizabeth had a taste of it and thought it was horrible?"

"She…she's not either of us." Deana had been making such strong arguments, but now she began to sound unsure.

"I'll never have another lesson with Will…" Evangeline found it odd that she was so bothered by that. She realized that the time she had spent with him made her feel so much safer. She was one of the very few women in Port Royal that she knew could handle herself if she ever needed to.

"Will can't teach you anymore, Ev. You beat Jack and you saved both he and yourself from Cedric – a naval officer. You've gone up against two opponents from two different worlds and came out on top each time. Have you ever thought that you weren't in the right life to begin with?"

Evangeline smiled at Deana. "When did you get so bloody smart, Deana?" She wiped away a few tears. "Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I am, but for the first time in a long time, I feel…I don't know, Ev, this just feels like it could be really _really_ right."

Evangeline actually felt a bit jealous. "For you," she mumbled.

"For us."


	21. Another Wager

Chapter 21

"Another Wager"

Jess swung his blade, making contact with Deana's. "Good!" He smiled widely. After getting away from Port Royal, Jess decided that it was never too soon to show someone how to handle a sword. He and Deana had been "dancing" around the deck for an hour or so when Evangeline finally came out of their cabin.

"Well, look at you!" she beamed, trying to push away the morning's events. "Care to give me a try?"

Deana looked a bit sheepish. "I think I'll pass this time, but thank you."

"Feelin' a bit restless already?" Jack's voice was cheerful. "I'll gladly let you lose t' me this time around."

"And I'll gladly embarrass you in front of your son and crew," Evangeline replied smugly

Jack smiled. "Lass, ye beat me once due t' the fact that I was a bit…unprepared. I promise you, the outcome would be severely different if you chose to accept the invitation."

Evangeline raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to place a wager on that cockiness, Captain?"

"I didn' figure you for a betting woman," Jack answered, intrigued. "What would the stakes be, hm?

She smiled wickedly. "Your cabin."

Jack's eyes widened. "What? Are you mad?"

Evangeline let her voice take on the most innocent of tones. "Are you scared, Captain? Worried that I will be sleeping in that warm cozy bed of yours – _alone_ – and you'll be crowded in with your crew?"

Jack thought a moment before speaking again. "So, if you win, you get my cabin to yourself. What about if I win?" Evangeline was silent. "If that's how it's going t' be then, _when_ I win, I get my cabin – with you in it."

Evangeline puffed her chest a bit. "Fine. I'm going to change." Evangeline rushed from the deck, leaving Jack, Jess, and Deana alone.

"Uh, Dad?" Jess said unsurely.

"Yeah, lad?"

"She beat ye once, an' now I think ye've pissed 'er off more than she was then an'…"

Jack shook his head. "If she wins, she wins."

Jess looked at his father in disbelief. "Who are ye an' what 'ave ye done with me father?"

"She thinks that I'm tryin' t' do nothing more than make a trophy o' her. By lettin' her fight…"

"Um, excuse me, Jack?" Deana interrupted.

"Yeah, lass?"

"Well, you said that if you win, she's to share your room with you. Don't you think that she'll _still_ think you're making a trophy of her?"

Jack scratched his beard. "Let's jus' see what happens, hm?"

A few minutes later Evangeline was back on deck, dressed in her usual practice attire (which Jack brought on purpose, having been enticed by it before), her blade already drawn. "Ready?"

Knowing he could easily infuriate her, he answered, "Always, Love." Immediately, Evangeline thrust her sword toward Jack – he easily blocked it. It began. The sound of clashing steel attracted crewmembers and amused Jess greatly. Every once in a while Deana winced, worried that one or the other may carry things too far.

Sweat had begun to drip down the sides of Jack's face, but he honestly wasn't sure if it was from the physical exertion of the "fight" or the excitement of whom he was fighting with. He could hear the calls of his crew, especially Gibbs who was shouting, "Ye best not let a lass beat ye, Jack, yer luck'll get worse!"

Evangeline's face was turning a bit pink and her breathing was becoming ragged. Her footing and stances mirrored Jack's until she made one tired slip. Before she realized it, Jack had her pinned against the mainmast of the ship. Her blade was vertical in front of her – Jack's crossed it horizontally – both were pushing as hard as they could.

Evangeline quickly looked around her. The faces of he crew appeared highly amused at her predicament, and Jess and Deana looked a bit concerned. _I can't let him win. I'll have less respect than I already do…_ She looked into Jack's eyes next – he seemed just as amused as his crew. _This is going to be a mistake…_ "You know, Jack," she whispered so only he could hear, "perhaps if you behave yourself around me, you won't always have to stay out of your bed."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

Evangeline shifted her bodyweight ever so slightly – Jack didn't even notice. "I do _suppose_ that I could get lonely…all alone every night until we reach port."

The pirate smiled. "I hope ye don' think I'm that daft, Lo…" Before he could finish his sentence, Evangeline had twisted away from him. She shoved him into the mainmast and held her sword point to his back.

"And I hope you don't think I'm some helpless woman at your mercy."

The crew of the Pearl was shocked. Their captain had just been beat by a woman. Any thoughts of an improper nature that any crewmember may have had toward her disappeared. Evangeline received the respect that she wanted – and Jack got the embarrassment she felt he deserved.

Evangeline lowered her sword. "You may keep your things in _my_ cabin, Captain Sparrow. Please knock before entering." She smiled and walked away from him.

Jess and Deana walked up to Jack, Jess' mouth was hanging open. "Dad, she…"

"You best let those comments go, son." _Bloody woman…_


	22. Disrespectful Dinner

Chapter 22

"Disrespectful Dinner"

That night, at dinner, Jack had to deal with being rousted by his crew, but he knew that he deserved it. He couldn't believe his eyes, however, when he saw Gibbs sitting next to Evangeline, all smiles, and telling her some tall tale or another. "Guess he's not worried about bad luck anymore," Jack mumbled.

"Someone sounds a bit miffed," Jess chuckled. Deana was sitting on his lap, trying her best not to laugh.

Jack looked at his son, "I don' think your lass would be so impressed with you if I tied you up t' the mast for a day or two."

"Hey, no need t' take out yer anger on me, Dad."

"I'm not bloody angry!" Jack shouted, causing silence to spread throughout the mess hall. He narrowed his eyebrows. "As you were, ye dogs." He lowered his voice. "I'll be stayin' in _your_ cabin, you know."

Jess pulled Deana closer to his body. "I really don' think so, Dad. Wouldn' be proper, ye know, the lady an' all."

"She doesn't _need_ t' stay with ye, Jess. She could go stay with her cousin, who happens t' now have the best bloody cabin on my ship."

Deana raised an eyebrow and looked at Jess. As though Jack wasn't there, she asked, "He can't do that, can he?"

Jack was appalled. "Does nobody remember that I'm the captain o' this ship!" Again, the mess hall went silent. "Tha's right, I'm the one in charge here an' I think that some o' ye have forgotten that since this afternoon!" He glared at Evangeline.

Evangeline rose from her seat, forcing a yawn. "I believe I'm going to retire to my cabin for the night. Suddenly the atmosphere isn't as friendly as it was." She turned to Gibbs and the other men that were being cordial to her. "Thank you for an entertaining evening, gentlemen." The men blushed as she left the mess.

Jess watched as his father fumed, adding, "Yer not stayin' in me room, Dad, no matter how pissed ye are."

"You…she can't jus'…" Jack stammered over his words. "I'll be _damned_ if she thinks…"

"I'm willin' to bet yer already damned, Dad." Jack simply glowered at his son before he grunted and left the mess hall.

"He seems…incredibly upset," Deana commented.

Jess shrugged. "'E'll get o'er it." He gently eased Deana off of his lap and stood up. "C'mon, I want t' show ye something.'" Deana eagerly followed Jess out of the mess, leaving the crew to themselves.


	23. A First

Chapter 23

"A First"

Jess helped Deana up into the crow's nest. She didn't ask what they were doing - she didn't need to. Without a word from Jess, she understood that he wanted the two of them to have as much privacy as possible. As soon as they sat down, they couldn't be seen, and, if they whispered, wouldn't be heard either.

"This is where I…muse, I guess ye'd call it. Nobody bothers me up here when I wan' t' write or think…or," he smiled, "jus' get away from Dad once in a while."

Deana smiled back. "It's…actually, it's really beautiful up here. You're closer to the stars." She blushed. Of course, the stars were pleasant to look at, but right now, her attention was focused on looking at the handsome young man before her.

Jess wrapped his arms around her. "An' closer t' you."

"Jess, I'm not sure we could be closer than we were sleeping side by side last night," Deana giggled.

"Well," Jess answered, his lips brushing against her neck, "I bet we could - I mean…sorry, I channeled me dad for a second.

"Jess, I've never…" She looked away, thinking Jess may see her as some sort of proper prude.

The young pirate leaned into her, his lips claiming hers. After a heated, heart racing kiss, Jess smiled at her, "Me neither, remember?"

Deana let a sigh of relief leave her body. She had forgotten. She let that one detail about Jess slip her mind. "It's just hard to believe - I mean, well, you're a pirate and your father…well, let's face it, Jack Sparrow is known for…"

"I'm not me dad," he answered softly, his hand running though her hair. "An' if ye want t' know a secret, me dad isn' exactly what hearsay says 'e is." Deana's head tilted to the side. "Dad's been in the company o' lots o' women, sure, but most o' them slap 'im an' 'e's on 'is merry way. I'm not sayin' 'e doesn' try - an' I'm not sayin' they don' accept, how else would I be here? - but things tend to get exaggerated… a lot."

Deana pushed her body gently against his. "That's enough about your father." Deana caught Jess off guard, her body beginning to tingle with anticipation. Every one of her senses seemed to awaken under the clear starlit sky. She looked into his eyes, then kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Not fully realizing what she was doing, she let her hands slide into the opening of his shirt. She had been a bit too shy to really feel him the previous night, but now, upon true exploration, her fingertips were gliding across his skin. His chest was muscular, his skin so much softer than she ever would have expected…steel wrapped in silk. Her lips soon followed and Jess' breath became noticeably ragged and she pushed the material over just enough to let her tongue glide over his flesh. She could feel his skin grow warmer at every touch.

"Deana," Jess panted, "this isn' why I brought ye up here."

The young woman smiled, feeling slightly more confidant. "I know. I want to do…" She paused, unsure. "…something." Her lips resumed their journey along the pirate's chest…and downward. With trembling hands, she reached out to undo his breeches. Before she released his far more than evident arousal, Deana mentioned, "Please keep in mind that I have no clue as to what I'm doing." Jess would have chuckled, could he speak. Then it happened. Deana had heard women who were known to have "ill reputations" talk about their "techniques" while at the tavern. She had even asked Evangeline about what to do, should she finally find someone she was willing to, well, do anything with - however, her cousin never wanted to answer anything that concerned a sexual nature or appear to have the knowledge of a common whore. So, Deana did what she thought felt natural.

Her lips brushed the skin that was far softer than that on his chest and she felt his entire body stiffen. She smiled inwardly, knowing she did something right. She ran soft kisses up and down his length, causing the softest of moans to escape Jess' lips. After a few minutes of gentleness, she changed her approach and she felt Jess jerk his entire body against the wall of the crow's nest.

"Deana," he whispered. "Dear God…" His hips bucked upward, causing more of his length to push into the velvet cavern. She was taken a bit by surprise, but didn't let it show - she didn't want to scare him away. Never in her life had she wanted to please someone so badly.

Deana noticed that Jess appeared to be restraining his hips from moving. Not being totally dumbstruck, she understood that these movements mimicked what they'd be doing if they were making love. This information in mind, she began to move in rhythm. Jess moaned and she knew she was right. His hands tangled in her hair and his hips began to move with her.

"Jesus…" He was unable to control his release when it came. After taking a few moments to recuperate, Jess pulled Deana into his arms. "How did you…" He was breathing hard. "I promise t'…after I…" He shook from the pure pleasure still coursing through his veins. "I promise I'll make ye feel that, Love…"

_Love_?

"…after I can feel me toes again."


	24. I’m Not His Thing

Chapter 24

"I'm Not His Thing"

Meanwhile, Jack had barged into his cabin - without knocking. Evangeline was in the midst of changing for bed. "Jack!"

"How dare ye demean me in front o' me crew!" he spat, the "pirate speak" once again becoming dominant.

Evangeline held her dress up in front of her chest. "Get out! I won this cabin from you fairly!

"Fair don' count among pirates, Evangeline." Jack stepped closer to her. "I can' lose the respect o' my crew due to a woman!"

"Then don't lose to one in a fight!" A smirk crossed Evangeline's face, despite her vulnerable state. "That's the real problem, isn't it? You've lost to me twice and you…"

"How is it tha' yer so damned full o' yerself, hm? What 'ave ye done in yer life t' think ye can be like this?"

"I might ask the same of you. You think you can bed me and…"

"Enough o' that, woman! I've come t' the conclusion that yer not worth the bloody effort!"

"A-ha!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "A ha? What are ye 'a-ha-ing' about?"

"You just said I'm not worth the effort, which means that you were expending the effort to do it in the first place!" Evangeline thought she'd won – she finally knew the truth about the pirate.

"Shut up, will you!" Jack pressed his body against Evangeline's dress, which, in turn, pressed into her currently unclad one. "Ye may be easy on the eyes, but ye've proven t' be nothin' but a pain in the arse t'…"

"Don't finish that sentence. I didn't ask for any of this and just because I wouldn't let you have me you're…"

Not being able to stand the back and forth motion of the conversation, which Jack took to be more of an invitation to advance on her than anything, he backed Evangeline into the wall and locked his lips onto hers. When he pulled away, cocky grin on his face, Evangeline simply stared at him…until she raised her hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. He didn't rebound as he usually did, but instead put his hand to his cheek where a red handprint was quickly forming. She didn't hit him the way that the whores or Anamaria did - he knew that she had meant to hurt him.

"Get out," Evangeline said hoarsely.

Jack realized that he'd been far too forceful. Here was this woman, half dressed and truly not playing games with him. "You really don't want me, do you?" He couldn't believe how much this realization stung him.

Her eyes welled with tears. "No man is to force himself on me." Her voice cracked. "Out."

"I'm s…I'm sorry." _What did I do? She seemed up for the game before._

"Get out!" Her shout was heard by the teens outside.

Jack swiftly made for the door, murmuring more apologies on the way out. Once on the deck, a flush Jess and Deana approached him. "Dad? Are ye…Wow, she got ye good."

Jack turned so Jess couldn't see the handprint. "Jess, I'm begging ye t' let me sleep on your floor, savvy?"

Deana's voice was soft. "Jack, Evangeline…she hit you?"

Jack looked down at the deck. There was no smile or questioning expression. "I deserved it this time."

Without another word to him, Deana rushed into the Jack's cabin. She found Evangeline, now dressed, on the bed, crying into her hands. "Ev?"

Evangeline looked up. "I won't," she said.

"Won't? Did he…do something?"

"I'm not a thing," Evangeline insisted. "I won't be his…_thing_."

Deana understood immediately. She could only rub her cousin's back and try to force the echoes of memories from her mind.


	25. I’m Not Me Dad

Chapter 25

"I'm Not Me Dad"

Jack was asleep on the floor of Jess' cabin, Jess and Deana were in bed - very much awake. Jess whispered, knowing that once Jack was snoring, he was dead to the world, "Is she all right? Me dad didn'…'e didn' hurt 'er did 'e?"

Deana shook her head. "I don't think so - she's just scared that…he could."

"Me dad would ne'er 'urt a woman tha' wasn' holdin' a cutlass to 'is throat…oh, she wasn' doin' that, was she?"

"No, no…just slapped him."

"What did 'e do that was so…"

Deana interrupted him. "It's only partially what he did. The rest… Jess, I just can't talk about it - at least not now." She motioned her head in Jack's direction.

"I understand."

"Jess?"

"Hm?"

"Remember when you said you're not like your dad?"

Jess nodded. "Um, yeah. What of it?"

Deana blushed, hoping that she wasn't going to make a fool of herself. "Do you call…is every girl that you meet just…you called me love."

Jess smiled and pulled Deana close to him. "Aye, I did."

"So, um…"

Understanding what was going through Deana's mind, he said, "I told ye, I'm not me dad." He winked at her and kissed her cheek. "Let's get some sleep, hm?"

Deana did all she could to hold back the smile that was trying to force its way out. "Sure."


	26. I Wouldn’ Hurt You

Chapter 26

"I Wouldn' Hurt You"

The next morning, Jack woke up, his back sore and his neck stiff. "Bloody floor," he grumbled. He wiped the remnants of sleep from his eyes and stood. He looked over at his son, contently cuddling into the young woman beside him. "Enjoy it, lad." He left the cabin and yawned, eyes closed as he walked onto the deck. When he opened them again, he turned around. "Jess! Up! Now!"

Jess shot right up without hesitation, the sound in his father's voice letting him know that suddenly every second was life or death. Deana didn't take the wake up call as well. She was confused and still half asleep. Jess quickly caressed her face, saying, "Stay here, Love." Deana's response was no more than a weak nod. "How bad is it, Dad?"

"We're in for a bit o' a ride, Jess." The two pirates disappeared.

Deana sat up in bed, covers pulled up to her chin. She felt it now, the movement of the ship far from pleasant. She knew that she should have been a bit more afraid than she was, but her mind kept flashing to the previous night. Jess was in love with her…and she finally admitted to herself that she was no longer merely falling for him.

Evangeline wasn't as lucky as Deana - she didn't have a clue as to what was happening. She had barely slept all night, and the churning of the ship wasn't the most pleasant of ways to wake. She looked out of the cabin's window and saw nothing but gray - and it was getting darker.

Seeing as it wasn't raining, she decided to venture onto the deck to try to find out what was going to happen to them. She dressed as quickly as she could, and left the cabin. Nobody seemed to notice her. The crew was following the various orders Jack was barking at them. Sails were pulled in; various odd and ends on deck were being tied down…it looked like organized chaos.

Evangeline began to shout to Jess, who was nearby, when the rain started to fall…in sheets. The water stung Evangeline's skin and her voice was drowned out of the air. Understanding her foolish mistake, she turned to go back into the cabin, but the ship was struck with a wave and she fell, face first, onto the deck.

Her head aching from the fall, Evangeline tried to get back on her feet, only to slide backward along the deck as the ship was tossed once again. She could hear words shouted by various crewmembers, but couldn't understand them. She made another attempt at getting up, and this time succeeded. She took no less than three steps toward Jack's cabin before a mess of rope fell from one of the masts. Her body once again made contact with the deck and her right foot became tangled in the rope.

Evangeline screamed ship churned once again and the rope tightened around her foot, causing her ankle to bend in a very unnatural fashion. The pain flew up her body and she realized that there was no way of getting back to the dry, safe confines of the cabin; she couldn't even reach the rope to release herself.

"We 'ave t' ride this one out, men!" Jack screamed over the storm. "The Pearl'll hold up fine! Everyone off deck!" The crew followed Jack's orders and headed to their cabins. Jess rushed back to Deana, Jack following him…until he saw Evangeline. "Jesus!" She didn't see him as she was facing the wrong direction. Jack rushed to her, immediately seeing the problem. He unraveled the rope as quickly as he could, Evangeline crying out at the fiery pain. Jack didn't give her any words of reassurance; he was more focused on getting her out of the storm. He tossed the rope out of the way and scooped the young woman into his arms, heading for his cabin as quickly as he could.

He placed Evangeline on the floor of his cabin, wanting to keep the bed dry for her. _Look at what you've turned into, you pan…No, it's not me. I've ne'er been one t'…She thinks I was forcin' myself on her. I need t' show her that I wasn'… _ "Evangeline, what were you doing out there?" His tone was one of concern, not anger.

Evangeline looked to the side, avoiding Jack's eyes. "I…I didn't know what was going on…" She sniffled, trying her best not to cry in front of the pirate.

"Jus' so you know, next time the sky looks a bit fierce, stay in here." He looked at her ankle. "You won' be walkin' too well any time soon."

"I'll be fine," Evangeline insisted.

"Oh?" Jack said innocently. "Let's see you get up then, hm?"

Evangeline's body ached from being tossed about the deck, and the pain in her ankle was more than she could bear. "I…I need to lay still for a while…" She also realized that with the ship being tossed about as it was, she would once again wind up on the ground.

"Let me help you, lass."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't need any help."

"I wasn' tryin' t' force ye t' do anythin' yesterday!" Jack's voice had a slight tone of desperation to it. "I really thought tha' ye an' I were playin' some kind o' game with each other an' I'm sorry that I upset ye."

Evangeline's eyes relaxed a little. By the look on his face and the tone of his voice, Evangeline could tell that Jack was being sincere. "No games," she said softly.

"I wouldn' hurt you, lass." He pushed some of her wet hair away from her face. "That bein' said, _this_ might hurt like hell." Jack looked at the shoes she was wearing and knew that no matter how he went about doing so, getting the one off of her right foot was going to be an incredibly painful experience for her.


	27. Romance in a Storm

**Chapter 27**

**"Romance in a Storm"**

"Dad knows that the ship's fine t' ride out the storm this time. 'E ne'er wants t' risk the crew if 'e doesn' 'ave to." Jess was stroking Deana's hair as he spoke, thunder rumbling in the background.

"Nothing bad will happen?" Deana asked nervously.

"Not a thing, I promise. I've ridden out storms before, Love, there's some churning o' the ship, but not too much else."

A sly smile crept onto Deana's face. "You've been in a lot of storms then?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever found them to be…romantic?" Her nerves were quickly disappearing.

Jess blushed a little, his hand leaving her hair and traveling to her back. "I do now." His lips brushed against hers, a light kiss that slowly deepened. The pirate eased Deana's body down so that she was on her back. He kissed her neck and his hand slid downward, over her breast. "You're beautiful," he cooed. "Far too beautiful to be here with me."

Deana's face went red. "Jess Sparrow," she giggled, "there's no need for sweet talk."

"It's not," he replied, looking into her eyes. "I'm a pirate. I don' think…I shouldn' be 'ere with ye. Ye should be with someone who can offer ye more."

Deana cupped the side of Jess' face, her eyes watering slightly. "Jessie…" Her voice was saturated with deep affection. "…no one will ever offer what your eyes offer me." She kissed him, literally losing herself in the feeling.

"Deana, even when I found me dad an' found out where I belonged…it was nothin' like how you're makin' me feel right now."

"Are you a pirate that stands by his word?" Deana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eternally." Jess slipped his hand into the neckline of Deana's nightgown - since she hadn't left the cabin, and knew she wouldn't, she hadn't dressed - and let his fingers barely slide against her skin. A small moan left her body, encouraging him. "I want to make ye feel…" He couldn't find the right word, so he let his actions speak. In the dim light of the cabin, he lifted her nightgown over her head and let his lips make contact with her sensitive skin. When his tongue glided across her breast, her hand gripped the sheet that covered her lower half. Jess let instinct guide him, just as it had guided Deana the night before. His lips left her chest to travel to her stomach, his tongue now dipping teasingly into her navel.

"Jessie…"

Jess smiled and gently removed the only article of clothing left on the woman before him. His breath was hot against her core, causing her hips to buck. Nervously, he placed a soft kiss on her and her body tensed, then quickly relaxed. His brain seemed to shut off, sending his insecurities away. He let his tongue slide across her most intimate of areas. She let out a high pitched squeak, encoring him further. Moments later, her body released the most amazing of feelings into her entire being, and her hands reached out for Jess.

"Make love to me, Jessie," she begged. "I want to feel…" She was suddenly embarrassed.

"Want…want to feel what?"

"Y-you…inside me. I want us to share the feeling that we've each given each other." She pulled his shirt over his head while he toyed with his pants. In moments, both were nude, nervous, and…scared.

"Yer sure?"

"I love you. I'm sure." Most women would be horrified of their virginity being taken by a pirate…Deana wasn't most women…and Jess Sparrow wasn't just a pirate. "I need you to be one with me."

Jess moved his body so his arousal was settled between his lover-to-be's legs. After a few shifts of his body, he began to ease himself inside of her. Both teens moaned longingly. Deana was a bit uncomfortable for a few minutes, but everything eased up as Jess moved his hips. The rest of the night was a blur or pleasure and bliss…


	28. Sharing the Rum

**Chapter 28**

**"Sharing the Rum"**

Jack took the leather band off of his wrist and offered it to Evangeline. "You may need t' bite down on something, Ev. Your ankle looks like it might be broken an'…"

"Broken?" she asked, almost terrified at the thought.

"Hard t' tell right now, the swelling's fierce an' the skin color's…" Jack cleared his throat. "We won't know right away." He gently placed his hands on her shoe. "Ready?" Evangeline nodded, her body shaking. "One, two…" Jack didn't wait until three before he pulled. Evangeline yelped, then bit down on the leather. The pain was excruciating. Her skin had gone white and Jack's reaction was to gingerly place her foot down, then cradle her upper body. "I'm sorry, but it was the fastest way to do it."

Evangeline nodded, understanding. "It hurts." She felt like a child for having uttered those two words.

"I know, lass." Jack felt Evangeline's body trembling, both from being cold and wet, as well as from the pain. "You need t' get into some dry clothes before you catch your death."

"You're soaked as well," she said trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Aye, but I'm used to it. I don' get sick, really, not for years. Your body's not used t'…" _Does what I have to say even matter? _"You'd jus' be better off in some dry clothes and under the covers - without me, I promise."

Evangeline nodded and tried to shift out of Jack's arms, however her body was too sore from being tossed about the deck to get very far without whimpering. "I…I don't think I can…"

"Want me t' go an' get your cousin?"

Evangeline's mind flashed to Deana and what she and Jess were probably up to. She had no right to impose on them. "No, there's no need to bother her. I'll be fine and…"

"The hell you will," Jack said, his tone still soft. "Look, I'll put my bandana o'er my eyes an'…

Unable to bear the cold, damp dress anymore, Evangeline interrupted Jack. "All right."

Jack was genuinely shocked. He never thought that she would have taken him seriously - though he did mean it. He cleared his throat. "All right," he echoed. "Before I blind myself, tell me what you want me t' get for you."

"My nightdress is on the bed." She couldn't stand the thought of being as helpless as she currently was.

Jack got up, carefully letting go of Evangeline's frigid body. After returning to her, nightdress in hand, he slid his bandana down over his eyes. Without saying a thing, he helped Evangeline out of her soaked dress and into her dry nightdress. His hands behaved themselves, and his mouth was devoid of all inappropriate comments. After she was changed, he once again scooped her into his arms and placed her in the center of the bed. "Better?"

"Much." Her color was still off - Jack understood that her body was most likely in a subdued state of shock.

"I should wrap that in somethin' so you don't move it." He looked around the room, but couldn't find anything fitting enough and didn't want to go back out into the storm. He finally decided on using what was previously his blindfold; the thin fabric of the bandana was nearly dry. "I hope this doesn' hurt too much, Ev, but it has t' be done." She nodded. Jack heard her breath catch as he wrapped the material securely around the bruising flesh. "I can dull the pain," he said softly.

Evangeline's eyes widened. "What?"

"I swear, I didn' mean for it t' sound that way. I jus' mean that, if ye want to, there's a way t' numb yerself a little." Jack walked over to a cabinet in his room and retrieved a clear bottle filled with an amber liquid. "I'm sure yer more used t' a good wine, but tha's not strong enough." He uncorked the bottle and held it out to her. "Take a swig."

Before Evangeline accepted the bottle, she looked at Jack, her head cocked to the side. "Do you realize that your speech changes when you're nervous or upset?" He didn't answer. "Which is your real demeanor?"

Jack smiled. "Not sure, Ev. Comes an' goes, does it? Interesting…" He again held the bottle out for her and was surprised when she took it from his hand and took a large gulp of the liquid.

After swallowing, and wincing a bit at the taste, she looked at Jack, saying, "Just because I'm not a pirate doesn't mean that I've never had rum."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "My apologies." He looked around for a minute, unsure of what he should do. "Will you be all right by yourself?"

Sheepishly, she answered, "Jack, I…I'd rather not be."

"Who can I get for ye then?" His voice iced over the slightest bit. "Gibbs, maybe?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry that I haven't been sending clear messages to you, Jack." She sighed, unable to believe that she was ready to confess her life's story to a pirate. "It's not fair to you that I've been both fire and bitter cold." Jack tilted his head a bit. Evangeline patted the mattress, signaling for him to sit beside her. "I owe you and explanation, especially after all you've just done for me."

"No, you don' - not after I…" _Did I really do anything wrong? _"Well…if you _really_ want t' tell me…"

Evangeline felt suddenly shy. "Can I have a bit more of your rum?"

Jack grabbed the bottle from the stand beside the bed. "Pace yourself, Ev. We don't need you t' get sick on top o' everything else."

"And you'll stay?"

"'Till ye kick me out." The gold in Jack's mouth glinted in the dim candlelight of the cabin, somehow making Evangeline feel at ease.

"Well then, I suppose we'll start at the beginning."


	29. My Gut Tells Me So

**Chapter 29**

**"My Gut Tells Me So"**

Evangeline tried to think of the quickest way to sum up her life to this point. Shifting her sore body slightly, she began. "My father and his brother, Deana's father, built the Brass Bell. Both of our mothers died when we were young and, after our fathers passed on a couple of years ago, we inherited it. One night, several naval officers came in for dinner - Cedric was one of them. He was reserved at first, but soon began to…" She cleared her throat. "…flirt with me. Soon he was a nightly customer - whenever he wasn't out at sea, that is."

"What'd he do t' bloody piss you off so much?" Jack asked, enjoying the fact that, for once, he wasn't the one telling the story.

Evangeline answered grudgingly. "Bedded a wench named Scarlet in Tortuga, as well as a few others…"

"Ah, Scarlet," Jack chuckled. "I know 'er slap well…"

"But I'm not at that part of the story yet," Evangeline said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Jack couldn't help but admire the fire in the woman before him.

Evangeline rubbed at her temples before continuing. "Cedric began to court me, and, for the first couple of weeks, things were wonderful…"

"But?"

"I was unaware that if you were involved with someone of Cedric's ranking, rules of courting had a way of being – _different_."

Jack understood immediately. "Wanted t' wait, did you?"

She nodded, obviously ashamed. "I was taught that one wasn't to consummate until marriage - other things were expected of me, however."

Without realizing it, Jack reached out and took Evangeline's hand. "Did he hurt you?"

Evangeline's eyes changed. "I have always told Deana that, when the time was right for her, _being_ with the one she loved would be the most beautiful thing to ever happen to her. I was not afforded that luxury…or else I was never right to begin with. I suppose I'll never truly know which is the case." She looked away from Jack for a moment, but let her hand remain in his. "It hurt far more than it was pleasurable and…I was to be at his beck and call whenever he wanted…that." _Why am I telling him all of this?_

Jack's voice was soft, his eyes almost sad. "You really don' seem the type to…"

"I wasn't!" Evangeline insisted. "I'm…I'm not…but I was told that if I didn't comply…" She didn't finish. "I began to train with Will then; Cedric backed off. He proposed and…"

Jack's face reflected a bit of horror. "Why'd ye say yes?"

"You don't turn down a high ranking…"

"Elizabeth did," Jack said matter of factly.

"She was young enough to," Evangeline snapped.

"Ye can' possibly be more than a few years…"

"It's enough. It's not as though I'd never had another offer, but…"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Leavin' somethin' out, are ye?"

Evangeline looked devastated. "I was engaged once before - before Cedric was ever around. Roux was the most wonderful man I had ever met. He treated me like nothing short of a princess, Jack."

Jack's voice was soft and he was suddenly far more engrossed than he already was. "What happened?"

"He…he was protecting me. When my father fell ill…I was closing the tavern for him one night and there were a few men there that were a bit too inebriated. They were stubborn about leaving and when I asked them to go…they didn't know that Roux was in the kitchen. They tried to…" She started to cry. "After he pulled one of them off of me and killed him - he was…run through."

A sad smile crossed Jack's lips. "You learned well from him."

"Wh-what?"

"You could've lost your life savin' mine." He caressed her face, but she shied away.

"That was different, he loved me and…" She shook the thoughts away. "No men, other than my usuals at the tavern wanted much to do with me after that. The story was spread through Port Royal that Roux was too late and I was…used. Cedric ignored those rumors, so I accepted his…"

Jack was confused. "But _he_ used you…"

"I was too old to worry about…"

Gently, Jack turned her face so she would look at him. "You're a young woman, lass…a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman." Jack couldn't believe the words that were leaving his mouth. "Had I known what a rat bastard Cedric was, I'd have killed him myself the moment I saw him." _Yeah, that sounds more like me…_

"I'll have to say I'm widowed in whatever port you drop us in," Evangeline said, not commenting on Jack's words. "It will be the only way to explain why someone my age…"

"Stop living by their guidelines, Ev. You're better than that."

"Oh?" Evangeline said, feeling horrible from reliving her life. "And how do you know what I'm better than?"

"My gut tells me so."

"What else does your gut tell you?" she asked, softly.

Jack cupped Evangeline's chin and, with fair warning, began to lean in closer to her. His lips pressed against hers with all the pressure of a butterfly's wing. When he pulled away, he put his mouth to her ear. "It tells me that you might be the first lass t' break my heart."


	30. Doctor Sparrow

**Chapter 30**

**"Doctor Sparrow"**

Unaware that anything had happened to Evangeline the night before, and assuming Jack had slept with the rest of the crew, Deana knocked on the door to Jack's cabin. When there was no answer, she peeked in. Needless to say, what she saw caused her jaw to drop slightly. Her cousin, who had expressed her opinion of Jack on several occasions, was sleeping soundly – her head resting on the pirate's bare chest.

Deana had come to the cabin wanting to tell Evangeline about what happened to her the previous night – how her life had changed in so many ways, but suddenly, this wasn't the time. Just before she had turned to leave, she noticed the bruising on Evangeline's face. Not knowing that she had fallen on deck, Deana immediately thought Jack guilty of the same crimes as Cedric and stormed into the room.

"What did you do to her?" she shouted, waking both from their sleep.

Jack's eyes shot open. "Bloody hell! Who's yellin'?"

Deana had her hand poised to slap Jack's face when Evangeline pieced together what was going on – the throbbing in her face told her what Deana must have been seeing.

"No, Deana!" Evangeline said quickly. "It's the furthest thing from what you think."

Deana left her hand in the air for a moment before letting it fall to her side. "Your son said you would never hit a woman, but…"

"I didn'! I wouldn' touch 'er, Deana!" Jack stammered.

Evangeline sat up as best she could, her muscles aching even more than they had the night before. "To make a long, painful story short, I went out on the deck during the storm, hurt myself rather badly, and Jack…" She blushed a bit. "…took care of me."

"Speakin' o' which," Jack interrupted, "let me see yer ankle, Ev." Evangeline nodded and Jack pulled the sheet away from her foot. Deana watched, amazed, while Jack, as carefully as he could, unwrapped the bandana to inspect Evangeline's injury. The swelling and coloring were worse than they had been the night before. While wrapping her back up, Jack said, "Has t' get worse before it gets better. Under no circumstance are you to get out o' this bed without someone helpin' you, savvy?"

Again, Evangeline nodded. "Yes, _doctor_ Sparrow."

Jack smiled at her. "Hungry?"

"Famished, actually."

"You lasses stay put – I'll bring both o' ye some food from the…" Jack took note of Deana's coloring. "You feelin' all right, lass?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Why do you ask?"

"Skin's a bit pink." Jack winked and headed out the door.

Deana sat on the edge of the bed, immediately asking, "He stayed with you all night and you didn't kill him?"

"He was…a perfect gentleman," Evangeline said, finding her answer hard to believe.

Deana then brought up Evangeline's physical state. "What happened to you?"

"I was a bit too daft for my own good. I had a run in with the deck – face first – then I got tangled in a rope, hence the disgusting ankle." With a knowing smile, she asked, "And how was _your_ night?"

Color flooded into Deana's cheeks. She began to speak rapidly. "I'm in love, Ev. I don't care if it's too fast, or not 'socially acceptable', or…"

"Easy, Deana," Evangeline laughed. "You have all day to tell me everything, no rushing, please – especially since I'm a bit bedridden."

"He's wonderful," Deana cooed.

"He did put quite a bit of color into your face."

Deana's face was practically scarlet at this point. "We…made love."

"I had already figured that out, silly girl." Evangeline's expression turned into one of hopefulness. "Was your first time amazing?"

"_Our_ first time was more than I ever could have…"

"_Our_?"

"Yes," Deana said, unable to stop smiling. "Don't believe everything you hear about pirates. It was as wonderful as two people with no clue as to what they were doing could make it. It was everything you said it would be, but I can't understand why you told me it was going to hurt so much at first…"

"Everyone's different," Evangeline said quickly.

Mentally, Deana kicked herself for forgetting just who had taken her cousin's virginity, and in what sort of way. "Evangeline, I'm so sorry, I…"

"I told Jack everything," Evangeline blurted, wanting to change the conversation. "About our parents, about Cedric…about Roux."

Everything inside Deana shut down at the mention of that name. She had taken care of her cousin for nearly a month after Roux's death. Mourning and depression had taken its toll on Evangeline, helping to fuel the rumors of what happened that night. "Are you all right?"

"He's so much like him, Deana."

Deana raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Evangeline bit her lower lip. "Jack."

"How hard did you fall, Ev?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but when he lays aside all of his innuendos and lets his defenses down…" Her eyes began to water. "And his eyes…I swear to you, they're exactly the same as Roux's…"

Deana stroked her cousin's hair. "You've been through a lot the past couple of days, Ev, you need to rest." Deana was convinced that the stress on Evangeline's mind and body had her seeing and feeling things that weren't there. Evangeline's heart never belonged to Cedric the way it had to Roux, and Deana couldn't bear the thought of any of that pain resurfacing.

When Jack walked in with breakfast and saw the tears in Evangeline's eyes, he put the food down on his desk and rushed to her side. "What happened? Did you move it by accident? Does somethin' else hurt?"

"No, Jack," Evangeline replied, sniffling. "I'm fine, I promise."

Jack looked at Deana. "We're headin' out, Deana. I need t' get t' the helm. Can you stay with yer?"

"Of course," Deana said, smiling. "As if I'd abandon my family?"

"Apologies," Jack said – his famous praying motion following. Jack returned his gaze to Evangeline. "If you should need me," he said softly – he didn't finish the thought. To both of the girls' surprise, he bent and affectionately kissed the top of Evangeline's head. He left without another word.


	31. Another Sparrow

**Chapter 31**

**"Another Sparrow"**

Jess noticed the distant look in his father's eyes. He was usually at his happiest when at the tiller, but, at the moment, something was most definitely occupying the pirate's mind.

"Dad? Ye all right?" Jess asked, a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Won our bet, did you?" Jack asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"'Ow could ye possibly know what…"

"Easy lad, I saw your lass. S'not hard t' tell what a woman's been up to. I'm happy for you, son."

Jess shifted his weight to one foot. "Yer _happy_ for me?"

"Aye. Shouldn' I be?"

The younger Sparrow was not expecting such a reaction from his father. "Well, I expected somethin' more along the lines o'…um…well, somethin' a bit dirtier, maybe?"

"If she were a trollop, then o' course I'd be my usual self, but you love the girl an'…"

"Dear God, Dad, 'ow much rum 'ave ye had? Are ye dyin'?" Jess was completely taken aback by his father's insights. "An' how can ye possibly know that I love 'er?"

Jack smiled faintly. "I ever tell you I had a brother?" he asked, not answering his son's question.

"What?" The quick subject change had baffled Jess even further.

"I had a brother…well, half brother, really. Same mum, different dads."

Jess figured there had to be a good reason for Jack's sudden confession and he knew he was in for one of his father's fascinating stories. "Oh?"

"My own dad was a pirate, hence my choice of occupation, I s'pose. He stopped comin' around when I was a lad o' six or so. Mum was convinced that he died – truth be told, he jus' stopped carin' – an' we moved t' 'start over' – truth be told in _that_ case, my mum _knew_ me Dad was very much alive an' she ne'er wanted him t' find her." Jack shook his head. "Doesn' pay t' lie t' your children, they always know the truth." Jess understood what his father implied. "Anyway, she played the part o' a widow with a young child an' it wasn' long before another man came into her life. A Frenchman, t' be exact. He courted me mum, took t' me, an' they were wed and waiting for a child within a couple o' months. They had a boy."

Jess was engrossed in his father's tale. "What 'appened?"

"The lad started growin' up, an' I actually liked having someone t' look out for, you know? It was like my first job – not to mention all the fun it was bossin' him around…" Jack chuckled to himself. "…he did whatever I told him to, no questions asked. He could be pretty damn daft at times…" Jack's facial expression suddenly changed. "Life was…good. Bet you didn' expect me t' say that, hm?"

"Ye've n'er really told me anythin' about Jack Sparrow's early years, Dad. Ye skip right o'er those questions every time I ask."

"Good thing I'm tellin' you know then, eh?"

"Yeah." Jess was desperate to know why his father was suddenly being so open about his past, but didn't want to interrupt with more questions.

Jack seemed to slip into a trancelike state as he told the next part of his story. "Anyway, I wouldn' be where I am now if life stayed the way it was. My dad – me real dad that is – discovered us. Needless t' say, he wasn' happy about what he found. I was thirteen, my brother was only eight and my Dad's temper was…deadly. He killed my mum and stepfather like it was nothing…I didn' wait around for him t' find me and me brother. I snuck him out o' the house an' we ran t' the docks. We stowed away on a ship headed t' Port Royal." Jack wiped at his brow – it was obvious that he was reliving this memory more vividly than he had intended to. "There was a merchant and his wife that knew me mum and stepfather – they had brought their wares t' our town several times. I did everythin' in my power to find them…then convinced them t' take my brother in."

"Ye didn' stay with 'im?" Jess asked.

"I had more important things t' get done, Son. An' if I ever did something t' wrong you as horribly as my father wronged me, I'd expect ye t' do the same."

"What did ye do, Dad?"

"Took some time t' get stronger, got in good with some pirates…eventually got the Pearl and…killed my father."

Jess simply stared at the man before him before uttering a quiet, "Wow."

Jack shrugged. "It was therapeutic." He turned to face his son. "Even t' a pirate, family's an important thing…well, 'till they start murderin' other family members, that is."

"What happened t' your brother?"

Jack's face twisted into a frown. "I couldn' go back t' Port Royal for him, not then, anyway, not after the reputation that I made for myself." He swallowed hard. "I knew he'd be better off without me…I made arrangements t' get word about how he was, and on my last trip in to Port Royal – before I found you, that is – I didn' want to intrude on his life, so I didn' look for him."

"What d' ye know about 'is life then?" Jess asked.

"He worked in his new parents' business, made a good life for himself, and fell in love with a lass."

Jess smiled. "Sounds like things went well for 'im, Dad. But why didn' we see 'im when _we_ went t' Port Royal? Ye _had_ t' want t'…"

"We didn' see him, Son," Jack interrupted, "because he died saving his love's life."

Jess was solemn. "When did it 'appen?"

"Year or two ago, I think."

Jess was confused. "You think? Well, when did you find out?"

Jack looked back out into the horizon. "Last night."

"_Last night_? Dad, last night we were stuck in a storm an'…Where _were_ you any…" And realization suddenly hit Jess like a bolt of lightning. He looked toward Jack's cabin. "Ye mean, Evangeline…she an' yer brother…How can ye be so sure?"

"I highly doubt that there was another man named Roux in all of Port Royal – especially not one who acted as the man she described"

"Did ye tell 'er?"

Jack shook his head. "She's hurt, Jess. She wandered out onto the deck while…I took care o' her last night and she started to tell me about her life. She was cryin' o'er him, an' she's in pain…an' I really couldn' say anythin' after I told her…" He closed his eyes, regretting the feelings he had developed.

Jess put his hand on his father's shoulders. "Told 'er what?" Jack didn't answer. "Guess that's how ye knew about me an' Deana, huh? _Yer_ feelin' it with Ev?"

"Yeah, Son. S'how I knew."


	32. On Pain of Death

**Chapter 32**

**"On Pain of Death"**

"Me dad, the infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow is…in love." Jess scratched his chin. "I think the women o' the Caribbean just breathed a collective sigh of disappointment…or relief."

"I **_didn'_** say I love her," Jack said quickly.

"Ye didn' 'ave to, Dad, ye said ye feel the same way about Evangeline tha' I do about Deana, an' since I love Deana, ye love Ev."

"But I didn' say it – nobody heard me say it so…" Jack's face blushed, causing his son to laugh.

"Yer a bundle o' nerves!"

Jack licked his lips. "Could you keep your voice down, lad? This isn' how I want t'…" He looked out at the sea before him. "I can' believe a woman's done this t' me. I'm a blatherin' idiot now."

"It suits ye," Jess said, still giggling a little.

"Not a word t' anyone, savvy? Especially not Deana. You know women, if you tell Deana, Ev will know about thirty seconds later an'…"

"An' what?"

Jack looked solemn. "I need t' tell 'er the truth about Roux first. Could really change the mood around here."

And suddenly Jess wasn't laughing anymore. He saw the look in his father's eyes and it was something he had never seen before: defeat. "Dad, 'ave ye given up before ye've even tried?"

"From what she's told me, Son, Roux was a far better man than I could ever be…even if I changed how I am from this moment onward. She won't understand how we share the same blood or…"

"I like it better when yer cocky, Dad, this emotional version of ye…is frightening."

"Yeah…makes bein' a skeletal version of myself seem heavenly." He once again focused on the horizon. "An' if she says it's all well an' good that he was my brother and says it doesn' matter, how will I ever know she isn't tryin' t' make me be him or something to that effect, eh?" Jack slumped a little, feeling more and more unlike himself with every passing second. "I'm asking my teenaged son that I've known all o' a year for advice about a woman?" His eyes found Gibbs on the far end of the deck. "Gibbs!"

Mr. Gibbs turned. "Aye, Captain?" he shouted back.

"We're not in cursed waters or anythin' again, are we?"

Gibbs was confused. "No, Jack. Why?"

Jack waved a dismissive hand. "No reason." He then mumbled, "Just losin' me bloody marbles naturally, I s'pose."

"Her eyes'll tell ye, Dad," Jess said, moving things along.

"Come again?"

"When I look into Deana's eyes, I can jus' see tha' she loves me. I can' explain it really. Women are jus' as big a mystery as what lies at the depths an'…"

"What's at the depths isn' a mystery to everyone, Son," Jack said darkly.

"Well, they're a mystery jus' the same. We're not s'posed to understand 'em, are we?"

Jack smiled. "No…I don't think we are." He stepped away from the tiller. "Eyes, eh?"

Jess smiled back, taking his father's place. "Aye, Dad. Ye goin' t' her now?"

"No, I need a little time." He walked away, heading towards the galley.

"Ye'll do it, right?" Jess called after him.

"Aye, lad," Jack called back without turning around. "Tonight."

"Ye swear?"

"On pain of death!"

Jess smiled. "Tha' was a bit overdramatic."


	33. Truth

**Chapter 33**

**"The Truth"**

Jack spent most of the day trying to figure out how to approach what he knew was such a delicate subject. After all, how does a man confess to a woman _he_ loves, though he has yet to admit it out loud, that he is the brother of the man that _she_ was once madly in love with and who, in fact, died for that love? Needless to say, Jack's head was swimming in various scenarios until the sun set.

Meanwhile, Evangeline was slightly concerned that the pirate, who seemed so intent on taking care of her hours earlier, had all but abandoned her after breakfast. She felt that her initial thoughts were correct and that Jack had already had his fill of her before anything even transpired between them.

_Perhaps the chase is over. It could be that all he wanted was to prove that he could make me want to be close to him_. Deana had left Evangeline alone after a couple of hours – at Evangeline's insisting – and her thoughts had been swimming in the same sorts of waters as Jack's. _But why cut himself off before he could…_ There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Evangeline called.

Jack took a deep breath, then answered. "S'me, Ev." Thinking that, perhaps "me" wasn't enough, he added, "Er, Jack."

Evangeline's heartbeat sped up ever so slightly; she was doing everything in her power to appear herself. "Well, 'Er, Jack,' are you going to stand outside all night, or come in? I have orders from you not to leave this bed, so how am I to open the door for you?" Her voice was playful, all traces of her former attitude towards Jack now gone. The pirate smiled at this and opened the door.

"Evenin', Evangeline," he said, seeming his usual self. "I wan' sure if you ate, so…" He held out a few various pieces of fruit. _I know I should've checked in on you earlier…_

"I wasn't very hungry when everyone else ate." She was suddenly becoming nervous. _Should I tell him?_ "I…You didn't check on your patient after this morning. Is…is everything on the ship all right?"

Jack looked at his ring-adorned fingers, fearing that _his_ eyes would be the one to tell _her_ something. "I had a few things that I had t' do, Ev. I'm sorry that I didn' come around today." Deciding to see just where the situation at hand may lead, he asked, "Did you miss me?"

Evangeline didn't hesitate. "Yes." She was shocked at how quickly that word slid through her lips.

Jack tore his gaze from his hands and looked at her, unable to help a small smile from forming on his lips. "Really?"

She laughed at herself. "Really. Come here, Jack." She patted the mattress, just as she had done the night before. Jack was at her side immediately. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him as best she could in her position. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed him in. He smelled of a mixture of things: salt from the ocean air, sweat from what Evangeline thought was a hard day's work, a bit of rum, and the strange sweetness that she couldn't put her finger on. All of them together made, very simply, Jack. "Thank you, again, for taking care of me last night…as well as for listening to me drone on and on as I did about…"

"Ye did no such thing, Ev," he interrupted, gently pulling way from her, his nerves slipping into his speech. "It was my pleasure an'…I'm jus' grateful tha' ye didn' kick me out an'…"

"Why are you nervous, Jack?"

Understanding, Jack blushed. "Doin' it again, eh?" Evangeline nodded. "I didn' mean t' stay away from ye…" He shook his head, forcing himself to be more confident. "…you. I jus' had a lot ton my mind that I needed to straighten out before I saw you." He took Evangeline's hands in his, gently stroking the back of her right one…the pirate didn't even realize he was doing so. He took a deep breath, then said, "Evangeline, I have somethin' I need t' tell you an' I'm not sure how you're going t' react, but I can't _not_ tell you. I'm goin' against everything I've ever been, because I'm usually a very dishonest man, but if I'm dishonest about this, then you…"

"Jack, you needn't ramble," Evangeline whispered, fearing that Jack was going to reveal something utterly devastating to her. She dreaded that he could be preparing to tell her of having a wife, or that his taking care of her meant nothing more than… She shook them away and absentmindedly took one of her hands from him so she could caress his face. "You can tell me."

Jack swallowed hard as she touched him. There was a lump in his throat that he couldn't quite swallow. _Why do I have t' pick now t' be honest with someone?_ "Ev, I should have told you this last night, but bein' that you were hurt as _you_ were, an' bein' as I was enjoying things as _they_ were, I didn't. An' I mean enjoyin' because you opened up t' me an' ye didn' have to, an' I certainly dind' mind tha' ye didn' throw me from yer bed an'…Damn it all t' hell, I'm doin' it again!" Evangeline shrunk back a little, not expecting Jack's voice to raise as it did. He looked at her, eyes desperate for the third or fourth time that day. "I'm sorry, I didn' mean t' yell – I was yellin' at me not you."

"I hoped so."

"Ev, I didn' want t' upset you anymore than you already were last night, but I need t' let you know somethin' that _might_ end up bein' important t' both of us…I already know it will be t' you."

Evangeline leaned forward a little. "What is it, Jack?" She braced herself for heartbreak.

"I…I knew Roux."

She sat for a moment, completely silent. On one hand, Jack didn't have a wife tucked away somewhere, nor was he bored with having a "patient" in his cabin. On the other hand, she had absolutely no idea where this conversation could lead. She spoke. "Knew him?" Jack nodded. "How?"

"He was…" _Do I jus' spit it out?_ "Ev, Roux…was my brother."

Evangeline closed her eyes. She knew that Deana wouldn't have breathed a word of what she'd told her earlier about the similarities, and surely Jack wouldn't jest about someone she had cried to him about the night before. Would he? _No, I honestly don't think he would_. "How…how can you be so sure?"

Jack told Evangeline the same story he had told Jess that morning; only this time around, the emotions ran far deeper. His eyes watered, as did hers. He found himself stroking her hair or trailing a finger along her arm as he spoke, unable to control any of it, and Evangeline not puling away once. By the time he had finished, the two were emotionally exhausted.

"It had t' be him, Ev, don't ye see?" He feared that, somehow, this was going to ruin everything.

"It explains so much," Evangeline said softly.

"What?" Jack was puzzled.

"I truly thought that I could have been doing what Deana said, imaging similarities, but…no, that's not the case at all. I'm seeing the truth."

"Seeing the truth?" Jack left the bed and began to pace. "What truth are you talkin' about, Ev?"

"A few mannerisms here an there – though I know I will never meet anyone as, shall we say _charismatic_ as you, Jack – but my God."

"You're not…upset?"

"Jack why should I be upset? This is wonderful, don't _you_ see?" She echoed his words to him.

Now truly confused, Jack replied, "No. I was all ready for you t' be hysterical an' slap me for some reason, but…Ev, does this make you happy?"

She didn't answer his question; she was too lost in her thoughts. "I knew your eyes couldn't have just been my seeing things that weren't there..."

_Eyes_… Jack walked across the room, illuminated by candlelight, and once again approached the bed. "Ev?" She turned her head. Upon seeing his face at that very moment, she could see how upset he was.

"Jack, are you all right?"

"No," he said, honestly. "I don't know if this is even the time t' be sayin' any o' this – I don't even know how either o' us are reactin' t' what I've told you, but…" And once again, the pirate's accent changed. "…from the moment I saw ye, I haven' had ye out o' me head. I know tha' I was an arse t' ye in Port Royal an' I'm sorry. I know tha' I can' be Roux, an' I won' try t' be, but I'm beggin' ye t' give me an honest chance."

"Chance?"

"I want t' start o'er with ye," he said, sitting next to Evangeline. "I can' stop thinking' about ye when I'm away from ye an' I've ne'er had that happen e' me before. At first I thought it was all sex and tension an'…well, the way ye fought me, Ev, both times. A man can only take so much tauntin', but…"

She blushed. "Jack…"

"I wan' ye t' know tha' me games are over, Ev. I _need_ ye t' know tha' I'm being honest with ye…"

"Jack, please…"

"Or if all o' this is jus' goin' t' be a problem. If ye don' think ye'll be able t' look at me without thinkin' o' Roux…"

"Kiss me, Jack," Evangeline said timidly.

Jack shook his head, as if he didn't hear her correctly. "Wha'?"

"Kiss me." She took his hand in hers. "The way you've been wanting to."

"Jus'…kiss ye? Ev, I don' want t' be takin' advantage o' anything' - an' for me t' say that is…"

"You won't be taking advantage of anything. I'm asking you."

"Who will ye be thinkin' about?"

Evangeline's expression was slightly forlorn. "Nobody - at first. Jack, please."

He nodded. "All right, but under the circumstances I can' guarantee me best work. Don' let this be a basis for…"

"Just kiss me, Jack," she begged.

The pirate looked into Evangeline's eyes and suddenly felt that his son's advice was rubbish - there was nothing there. He leaned close to her and caressed her face. Never in his life had Jack Sparrow been afraid to kiss a woman; never in his life did he have to wonder if he measured up to anyone. His lips met Evangeline's tentatively, but instinct and want soon defeated his fear. He let himself get lost in her. His tongue gently prodded, causing Evangeline's lips to part. The kiss deepened and soon Evangeline was clinging to Jack, her mouth just as hungry as his. Jack wanted nothing more than to lay her against the mattress, to let his hands wander her body, but he didn't leave the kiss - his test. He forced himself to pull away and looked into her eyes again. He could only stare at her.

"What?" she asked, wiping new tears from her eyes.

"S'me, isn' it?"

Evangeline nodded, a gentle smile on her lips. "Should things between us progress," she said, softly, "you must understand that a part of me will always love Roux."

"I ne'er want ye t' forget about 'im. In fact…when you're ready…" His confidence was back. "…I was hoping you'd tell me all you could about him."

"Get ready for bed and I will."

"Bed?" Jack asked coyly.

"This _is_ your cabin, _Captain_."

"No," Jack said, pulling his shirt over his head. "I've a feeling it's ours."


	34. A Pirate's Life For Me

**Chapter 34**

**"A Pirate's Life for Me"**

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Jack's voice bounced happily around the deck as he emerged from his cabin. The sun was showing promise of a good day of sailing - with one stop…Tortuga. They would have made it a day earlier, but the storm had prevented that.

Jess and Deana appeared on the deck next – bright-eyed and rosy cheeked. Jess had his arm wrapped around Deana's waist as they approached his father. "Dad, ye seem t' be in much higher spirits."

"Did what ye suggested, lad. Life is good," Jack said smiling.

"Life's good?" Deana asked. She looked at Jess. "What did you tell him, Jess?"

Jess winked at his love. "Same thing ye told me."

Deana thought for a second. "Which is what Evangeline…Oh!" Without warning, Deana ran off to Jack's cabin.

"She's excited," Jess chuckled. "So, yer, um…I'm assumin' ye…but she's awfully hurt."

Jack shook his head. "None o' that, lad. I think I'm done with that chapter o' me life."

"There was jus' another collective gasp from a heap o' women in Tortuga, Dad." Jess patted Jack's back. "So, did ye talk about yer brother?"

"Aye. Not as much as I wanted to though, poor lass fell asleep as soon as I crawled into bed with 'er."

"Ah, me dad the fluffy pillow."

Smiling widely, Jack retaliated. "Nothin' fluffy about me, boy." He pulled his son into a headlock. "Jus' 'cause I fell for a lass doesn' mean I've gone soft."

"So sorry, Captain!" Jess laughed. "Now lemme go!"

Jack released Jess, the smile on his face still prominent. "I'll always be able t' take ye, Jess, remember that."

"Ye 'ave t' get old eventually, Dad."

"Oh? I don' believe that'll 'appen, lad."

In Jack's cabin… "So you two have…well, I mean he's not just 'that pirate' anymore?" Deana was practically bouncing as she sat next to her cousin.

Evangeline smiled shyly. "It seems as though eyes aren't the only things you can trust about a man."

"No? What else was worthy of your faith then?"

Evangeline blushed. "His kiss. Physical pain just…it left my body when he kissed me and…Deana…" Her breath caught for a moment. "I have never felt anything so…intimate. I swear to you that he – I can't possibly explain it."

Deana was puzzled. "And it was only a kiss?"

"One kiss." Her face reflected more happiness than Deana ever could have expected. "It's absurd, isn't it? A kiss shouldn't…" Her blushed deepened. "A pirate…He's a pirate and I always thought…" She sighed. "I never thought I'd be happy being so wrong about something."

Deana smiled, then quickly asked, "Will you stay on the ship?"

"What?"

Deana blushed. "Jess has arranged for me to stay here, on The Pearl, with him. Jack has already approved and now that you and Jack are…"

"Are what?" Evangeline looked away. "Just because I felt something…just because of the words he said to me – it means nothing solid. Nothing is ever written in stone." As light as her heart was at the moment, Jack _was_ still a pirate and his words could still prove to be only that – words.

"No, you're wrong, Ev, I just saw Jack and he's as happy as you seem to be and…"

A sad smile took place of her previously happy one. "For now, he's happy. He knows what happened to his brother. He has a woman wrapped around his finger – he'll get bored with it, he's a pirate."

"You just said you couldn't be happier to be wrong about him, pirate or not, and Jess is a pirate as well!" Deana said defensively. "Are you saying you expect him to do the same?"

Evangeline shook her head. "Of course not. Jess is far younger and…lacks in the 'experience' his father surely has. He knows only you and I've the feeling that is more than enough for him. He may be of Jack's blood, but he certainly isn't the same kind of pirate as his father."

Not able to think of an appropriate response, and slightly embarrassed that she'd jump to such conclusions, Deana said, "We're going to Tortuga today."

"We are? That's hardly a safe port."

"Well, Jack did say it would be a few months before we found another one of those. However, to make a journey that length, he needs supplies. Tortuga is the best place for a pirate to trade."

"I see."

"Will you be all right?" Deana asked, referring to how the town turned Evangeline's life upside down.

Evangeline forced a look of confidence. "Of course I will."

Jess poked his head into the cabin. "Are ye ladies hungry?"

"Starving," Deana said, blushing.

"Breakfast is ready in the mess." He looked at Evangeline. "Dad's hopin' that ye feel like gettin' out o' bed – with some help, o' course."

"Love to," Evangeline replied. Jess left for a moment while Deana helped her change into a dress. Within a few minutes, the three of them were on their way to the mess, Evangeline supported on each side. There were platefuls of fruit in the middle of the table and Deana and Jess grabbed a rather large amount. Evangeline smiled knowingly. "A bit depleted?" she asked.

"Sea air tends t' make ye hungrier than, um…" Jess stammered. "Ye see the salt…"

Deana laughed. "It's okay, Jessie, she's not my mother. We're not in trouble or anything."

"Oh, right…then, yeah, there's a bit o' depletion."

Evangeline laughed and reached for a large slice of honeydew. A few other crewmembers were present, all asking her how she was feeling. She was glad to be in the company of a group of people again. Gibbs seemed to be particularly fascinated with her, repeatedly pointing out that she was the only one who was having bad luck since boarding the ship. Evangeline simply laughed at his superstitious nature.

After breakfast, Deana and Evangeline found a place to sit on the deck. Being out in the fresh air was far more invigorating than sitting in a cabin. Though Jack was doing his best to look busy at the tiller, Evangeline caught him looking at her, trying not to smile, on several occasions. She understood that his captaining duties needed to come first, especially around the rest of the crew.

A couple of hours passed and The Black Pearl docked in Tortuga…


	35. The Captain's Lover

**Chapter 35**

**"The Captain's Lover"**

The crew knew exactly what they were to barter for, and how long shore leave was to be. That being taken care of, Jack turned his attention to his son and Deana. "I trust that you'll keep your lass safe from the various vermin that lurk around here?"

Jess had his fingers entwined with Deana's. "O' course. I assume ye'll do the same?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"That really won't be necessary," Evangeline said. "I'll be fine here and…"

Jack shook his head. "I will not leave you alone on this ship, lass. Men behind or not, it jus' wouldn' be right."

Evangeline smiled, glad to know that the pirate wished for her company – even though he hadn't said so in so many words. "Jack, I can't exactly have you carry me around…"

"I really wouldn' mind," he said with a wink. "However, tha's not a worry." Jack presented Evangeline with a walking stick that he had acquired on a previous trip to the pirate town. "For you, m' lady, temporary support 'til your healed."

Realizing that she wouldn't win no matter how much she would insist on staying behind, Evangeline took the stick in one hand and, after he offered, Jack's hand in the other. "So, how many stories will I hear about you on this excursion?"

Jack smiled. "None, I hope – unless I'm the one tellin' them."

Jess and Deana began to walk away from Jack and Evangeline. Jess turned and called back, "Gentle with 'er, Dad."

Jack smiled, replying, "Make sure you get everything you'll need for both of you, savvy? It's a long trip after today." His son smiled and disappeared with Deana onto the docks. "You ready, Ev?"

"You won't leave me somewhere, will you?" Evangeline asked, trying to disguise her seriousness with a laugh.

"Only a fool would leave his treasure behind."

Evangeline rolled her eyes, figuring Jack's words for a line he'd used hundreds of times before. "All right then."

"Ev?" Jack said softly.

"Hm?"

"D' you not remember what I said to you last night?"

"Of course I do, Jack, but…"

Jack moved so that his body was all but pressed against the woman before him. "I wasn't sayin' those things jus' t' say them. I promise."

Evangeline felt her body grow warm at the close contact. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. Shall we?"

"Aye." Jack led her slowly off of the ship, around the docks, and into the town of Tortuga. "I must warn you, lass, could be a bit o' a shock for you."

Evangeline's voice was a bit grim. "I believe I'm prepared for the…sorts of things that go on here."

Jack understood was she was referring to. "S' not _all_ debauchery, Ev." He chuckled, unable to help himself. "Mostly, but not all." He smiled at her. "Some o' the best food I ever had is in a little inn here. Not what you'd expect, but it's here nonetheless." No sooner had Jack finished this sentence than a woman approached him.

"Jack! Are ye lookin' for some company tonig…'Oo the bloody 'ell is she?" the redhead asked. Evangeline's eyes lowered, but Jack took no notice.

The pirate actually smiled, which, for some reason, caused Evangeline's stomach to turn. "Sorry, Scarlet. Hit up the rest o' me crew for your purse, I have my own girl."

Scarlet seemed appalled. "'Er? Wha' kind a whore dresses like tha'?" she asked, taking in Evangeline's dress, which was a tad more conservative than her own. "'Oo does she work for?"

Jack was going to speak, but Evangeline beat him to it, her eyes becoming level with Scarlet's. "I'm not a whore," she said lightheartedly, despite the fact that she wanted to run her sword through the woman. "I happen to be the captain's lover. I share his bed, not the alleyway."

Jack was flabbergasted. He looked at Scarlet and simply said, "You heard the woman, Scarlet." He led Evangeline away. "So, lovers, eh?" he asked slyly.

"Well, I had to say _something_, she had the gull to call me a…"

"Words from women like her shouldn' mean a thing t' you."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," she said softly.

Jack put a finger under her chin and his voice oozed with an assurance that made Evangeline feel oddly at ease. "Nor do I."


	36. Festishes

**Chapter 36**

**"Fetishes…"**

Jess had led Deana to what appeared a bazaar of sorts, only instead of actual merchants, pirates were the ones bartering and buying. "What d' ye think?" he asked with a smile.

Deana looked around a bit more before answering. "Well, it's certainly…um…" She shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure what I think of it."

"Good answer. Ye really need t' experience it before ye can 'ave an opinion."

"Experience?" She felt her arm being pulled by Jess. "Jessie, I really don't think I'll be very comfortable so close to…" But there she found herself, in the midst of everything – Jess keeping her as close to him as possible.

"Ye heard me dad, Deana. We 'ave a long trip ahead o' us an' if I wan' t' maybe get ye somethin' before we don' see land again fer a while."

"Jess, you don't have to get me anything."

"Yeah, well…I wan' to an' ye won' talk me out o' it," he said firmly.

Deana blushed, trying not to show that she was flattered that Jess wanted to spoil her a little. "Flowers are nice, Jess, and you don't have to go through unbathed pirates to…"

Jess chuckled at the young woman. "No need t' be nervous, Love. Yer forgettin' that this is me life. We'll be fine." He had already spotted what he wanted to get her. A bracelet, hanging among several others, caught his eye and he knew Deana would love it. The piece of jewelry was composed of roughly two-dozen small onyx stones, their black surface shimmering in the light. He smiled as he pulled Deana along, hoping that nobody else would beat him to his pick…they didn't. Jess took the bracelet into his hand. "Ye like it?"

"It's beautiful, but I hardly expect you to…"

The young pirate shook his head. "I'll do as I please, thanks," he laughed. He looked over the rings on his fingers and selected one made of Jade. He presented it to the pirate standing before him and without more than a grunt from him, the trade was made.

Deana's eyes were wide. "Jessie, you shouldn't have done that!"

Jess looked amused. "Oh? Why not?"

"You gave away something of yours that…"

"That I've 'ad maybe a couple o' weeks. Ye only get attached to a little bit o' what ye find, Deana. The rest is currency. Me Dad's the one with the ring fetish anyway. When 'e finds one 'e likes, nobody gets their hands on it." He held out the bracelet, then took Deana's hand. "If ye don' like it, or get bored with it, ye can always…"

Deana smiled. "I suddenly feel that I have a bracelet fetish."

"Smart girl," Jess winked. "Come on, I know a great inn here. Grub's fantastic."


	37. Calms Without Storms

**Chapter 37**

**"Calms Without Storms"**

"…everything always seemed so easy for him. His head for business was simply brilliant."

"Did he ever mention his past?" Jack was looking down into his stein of rum, his voice solemn.

Evangeline chewed and swallowed a piece of chicken before answering. "Not at first. Actually, Roux was rather shy when we first met." She smiled. "The exact _opposite_ of you in that case. However, after he felt comfortable with me, he told me that his parents had been killed and that he had been brought to Port Royal by his brother. He never said much more, seeing as he…well, he didn't know anything more of it." Evangeline saw something in Jack's face that made her heart break. "He was never mad at you for leaving him. Even though he was a child, he understood – but he missed you."

A small smile appeared on Jack's tanned face. "Yeah?"

"Yes," she replied, taking the pirate's hand. "He never used your name when he spoke of you."

"He didn't?" Jack's face reddened.

Evangeline shook her head. "Hm mm. If he had, I think I may have somehow figured things out a little sooner… Any reason he referred to you as Arrow?"

Jack's eyes lowered. "One of those things that happens when you're a kid, I s'pose. I taught him how t' shoot arrows when he was no more than a toddler. Somehow, the nickname stuck. I haven't touched a bow since I left 'im. S'been all swords an' guns ever since."

Evangeline felt her eyes well with tears, but she fought them back. "He did," she said, referring to the topic at hand. "It was his hobby."

"Was he good?" Jack asked, smiling again.

"He won several competitions, actually." Evangeline was about to say something else when Jess and Deana approached their table.

"Ye were hungry too, eh?" Jess asked, eyeing Jack's plate.

Jack covered his food protectively, but with a smile. "You can afford your own, lad."

"I wasn' exactly dyin' t' pick at yer leftovers, thanks." Jess laughed at his father, then looked at Evangeline. "So, what d' ye think of Tortuga?"

"I was called a whore within the first five minutes of being here," Evangeline said plainly.

"Ah, but ye corrected that term t' lover, did ye not?" Jack added, his smile growing. Jess looked puzzled.

"Well…" Her eyes shot to the couple before them and she defended herself for the second time that day. "…I wasn't just going to let her speak to me that way. I just tried to put her in her place." She then looked solely at Deana. "I'm guessing that your experience has been a better one?"

Deana took a seat next to her cousin. "I suppose you could say that." She blushed as she held out her wrist.

"It's gorgeous!" Evangeline was beaming "I take it that this is a gift from you, Jess?"

"Aye," Jess said, his face turning rosy.

"Smooth, lad," Jack chuckled. "Butterin' up your lady so early on." He looked at Deana. "This gets him out of one fight, savvy?" Deana giggled, nodding. Jack stood, adding, "Actually, that reminds me o' somethin'. Are the two o' you plannin' on eatin'?" Jess nodded. "Stay with Ev, will you? I have t' get somethin' off the ship."

"Sure, Dad." Jack hurried off, leaving Evangeline with the teens.

"What do you suppose he's up to?" Deana asked Jess.

Jess shrugged. "Lord only knows with me dad." He smiled, his eyes moving to Evangeline. "So, Ev, wha' d' ye think of 'im?"

The woman blushed ever so slightly. "Well, once you get past the, um, 'Jackness' of Jack…he's actually…rather sweet and disarmingly charming."

Jess looked over at Deana. "That a good thing?"

Deana giggled once again. "I think so."

"Yes, it is," Evangeline added. "And just how are the two of you?"

"Sickeningly wonderful at the moment," Deana replied, her voice airy. "Is this natural?"

Evangeline chuckled. "You're asking the wrong person." She thought a moment. "However, I wouldn't take any of this time for granted. Sooner or later, _life_ is going to interfere."

"There's a happy thought," Jess said.

Evangeline shrugged. "I speak from experience, Jess. Life has low points as well as high ones. Never pass up the opportunity to savor the good ones." The three sat in silence – albeit a comfortable one – while Deana and Jess ate their meals. The tranquility was interrupted once Jack reappeared.

"I'll jus' be borrowin' her, if you don't mind," Jack said, taking Evangeline's hand. "Don't run off, we'll be back in a few minutes." Jess and Deana simply continued eating.

"Where are we going?" Evangeline asked, confused.

"A little spot I know," Jack said with a wink and a flash of gold. Jack led Evangeline away from the inn, away from the now even more crowded streets. He smiled as he scooped her up into his arms. "It may hurt too much for ye t' walk this far."

"Jack, are you always so difficult to read?"

"Excitin' isn't it?" he laughed. He carried her up a slight incline that led to an overlook of the ocean. As he placed her gently on her feet, he said, "Lot less o' everythin' up here, don't you think?"

Evangeline felt strangely nervous. "It's like a different world up here, actually. No harlots to…"

Jack put a finger to her lips. "Ye really need t' let that go, Ev."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. She looked out at the sea, entranced by the moonlight playing off of the water. "That's really your home, isn't it?"

"Aye."

"Don't you ever long for something more – stable? Stationary?"

_Are we still talkin' about the sea, Love?_ "The Pearl's been good t' me. She's been my freedom."

"I suppose that it must be somewhat exciting, traveling to new places, seeing exotic things…but is the danger worth it?"

Jack smiled. "How do you appreciate the calm if there aren' any storms?" Evangeline swallowed hard. She couldn't believe that her logic about life was on the same line as a pirate's. "You all right?"

"Yes, I just… Well, it's rather funny, really. I just said something very similar to Deana and your son."

"Peas in a pod," he chuckled, almost inaudibly.

"Hm?"

He shook his head. "Nothin', Ev." He fidgeted a moment before talking again. "I brought you up here t' give you somethin', but I don' wan' you t' think I'm copying off my boy." Evangeline cocked her head to the side. "I wanted t' give this t' you last night, but seein' as you feel asleep so fast…"

"You're rather comfortable."

Jack made his signature motion of thanks. "My mum had somethin' that was special to her, somethin' she had intended on passin' on to a daughter. 'Course you already know she ne'er had one." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, a daughter-in-law would have sufficed, an' seein' as you should have been that…"

Not really wanting Jack to go any farther, Evangeline protested. "I _cannot_ and _will not_ take anything from you, Jack."

"S'not very polite to turn down a gift." Jack opened his hand. Resting in his palm was a gold chain – attached to that chain was a charm in the shape of a bird, a sparrow to be exact, the same design as the one depicted on Jack's arm, less the sun and ocean.

"Jack, I couldn't possibly…"

"I took my mum's maiden name as me own," Jack said, ignoring Evangeline's protest, "I hardly wanted t' have the same name as my real father. She gave this t' me, figurin' I'd find a lass one day and settle down. She gave it to the wrong son." Evangeline's eyes watered. "This is, rightfully, yours." He leaned closer to her, clasping the chain around her neck.

Letting her tears fall, Evangeline asked, "Who is this truly from, Jack? Ghosts can't give gifts." She didn't wait for an answer; instead, she brushed her lips against his. She was surprised to find resistance coming from the pirate. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely. She took his lips again and, this time, he reciprocated the kiss chastely.

"Are you real?" Jack asked, pulling away from her.

"What?"

"You wouldn' believe the things I've seen, or thought I've seen or…"

Looking into the solemn eyes of the man before her Evangeline replied, "We're both real, Jack."


	38. There's Always A Way

**Chapter 38**

**"There's Always A Way"**

Jack and Evangeline went back to the table at the inn that was still occupied by Jess and Deana. Deana immediately noticed the necklace. "Like son, like father?" she asked innocently.

"Not quite," Evangeline replied, trying not to smile too brightly. The look that she gave to Jack was unmistakable and no other words were necessary.

For the next hour or so, life was almost electrified for the foursome. They laughed and talked, Jess and Deana danced, Jack spoke of one of his "real" adventures. Evangeline was captivated by his hand gestures and facial expressions as though she was a child. They all took their time getting back to the ship for the night – a regrettable mistake…

It was like a terrible nightmare. Naval officers had appeared from nowhere, all yelling things along the line of, "It's them! Get them to the brig!" Two men ripped Evangeline from Jack's grasp, another two took Deana from Jess. Both pirates drew their blades, but were attacked from behind, struck unconscious.

"Commodore Norrington would be glad to get his hands on Sparrow again," one of the men said.

"It's not worth the trouble," another answered. "We have what we came for."

Evangeline yelped in pain as the men dragged her from Tortuga, her ankle throbbing, her stomach sick. Deana was sobbing, terrified of what was going to happen to her. From the corner of her eye, Evangeline saw Scarlet, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Captain's lover, eh?" she laughed. "Ye look more like the navy's whore t' me."

Evangeline yelled, but no actual words left her throat. Within minutes, she and Deana were thrown into the brig of the navy's newest ship, The Contender. They were left alone for a few hours before an officer came to see them.

"Filthy trollop," the man spat. "You killed the man that loved you because he chose to bed whores in the same town that you are bedding pirates?"

Evangeline's eyes were wide. "Allistor, you cannot _possibly_ think that I was…" Allistor was a close friend of Cedric's. In fact, he was the friend that had slipped up about Cedric's unfaithfulness to Evangeline.

"I _know_ what I saw. And the gull of you faking your death…"

"I had nothing to do with that! It's certainly not my fault if someone cared enough about me to save me from a fate I most certainly don't deserve!" Evangeline's anger far outweighed her fear at the moment. The same could not be said about Deana, however. She was sitting in the corner of her cell, trembling. "If you feel the need to terrorize me, then fine, but why her? My cousin has done nothing wrong!"

"She was an accomplice in your escape."

"She was no such thing!" Evangeline screamed.

Allistor let a smug smile cross his face. "We honestly thought you were dead, you know. We stopped off in Tortuga to treat ourselves and found out about you from a red headed whore. Seems she didn't like you much."

"You didn't come to find me under Norrington's orders?"

"No."

"Then you have no right to hold either of us prisoner!"

"You won't be a prisoner for long, dear. As soon as we've had our fill, the sharks will have theirs." Jack's concerns were now suddenly realizations. She would be raped, tortured, and killed, merely for protecting herself, and, at the time, a stranger.

"And Deana?" Evangeline asked, timidly.

"We haven't decided yet, but we'll keep you informed." With another sickening grin on his face, he left.

Evangeline quickly sat at Deana's side. "I won't let them hurt you."

Deana's voice was no more than a whisper. "There's no way out of this."

"There's always a way," Evangeline replied, forcing herself to sound confidant. "I promise."


	39. Under Attack

**Chapter 39**

**"Under Attack"**

The night was long and unnerving in the brig of The Contender. Deana's eyes had yet to dry since they'd been so carelessly thrown inside. Evangeline's mind reeled, trying to think of something, _anything_, that could save both she and her cousin…her mind was drawing a blank. Going up against one naval officer and winning was one thing…facing a ship full of…well, the outcome would certainly be grave.

"Do you think Jess and Jack are hurt?"

Evangeline was startled by her cousin's voice; she hadn't done more than sob silently for the past hour or so. "I think they'll be fine. Right now, we need to worry about ourselves."

"Evangeline, in case you haven't noticed, there's not much we can _do_ forourselves." Deana's voice wasn't crass in the least, just tired and scared.

"I'm so sorry, Deana. Every bit of this is my fault."

Before Deana could answer, Allistor reappeared in the brig. "Come, ladies, time to go on deck."

"I'd really rather not, thank you," Evangeline said smugly.

Allistor unlocked the cell and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet; Evangeline did her best not to wince at the fiery pain shooting through her ankle. "I'm sorry, were you just smart with me?"

She smiled, despite the fear building up inside her. "Yes."

"You are an incredibly stupid woman," Allistor said as he forced her from the cell. "I cannot fathom what Cedric _ever_ saw in you - other than what's between your legs, of course."

"Something all of you are planning on getting a taste of, I suppose?"

He smiled. "Maybe you aren't stupid after all."

"You're right," she said, her voice shaking ever so slightly. "Can I make a deal with you?"

Allistor choked back a laugh. "This ought to be entertaining."

"Do what you wish with me, but I beg of you, please, take my cousin back to Port Royal without touching her. She did nothing wrong."

The choked laugh surfaced. "Let's go on deck, shall we? Both of you."

Deana and Evangeline stood on the dark deck of The Contender, both shivering from the chilled air. It became evident that Allistor was the one in charge, despite the fact that he was not the captain of this ship.

"Men, take a look at the woman who murdered the man who would have been your captain," he said, almost shouting. "Since she's thought to be dead already, she's ours to do with as we please - and I assure you, she's tighter than any whore…"

"Sir!" a voice yelled from the crow's nest. A ship is approaching from the starboard side!"

"Sparrow's?" Allistor yelled back.

"No, sir. Not navy either. Another pirate ship!"

"Stations, men! Andrews, Hawkings! Get these two back to the brig, they'll have to wait until later." The men did as they were told, each grabbing one of the girls. Not long after they were thrown back into the cell, commotion began above them. The Contender was under attack. Deana and Evangeline huddled together, both newly terrified.

The girls heard footsteps rushing below, followed by voices. "S'posed t' be wenches down 'ere. Cap'n said t' get 'em."

"No…" Deana began to cry again.

"An' 'ere they be." A filthy pirate stood on the other side of the bars, two others closely behind him. "'Ello, lovlies. Ye'll be comin' with us." He pulled the key from the wall and unlocked the cell.

_What's worse? Corrupt naval officers or pirates? _Evangeline really couldn't see much of difference between the two options. "What will you do with us?"

"Tha's up t' the cap'n, wench."

And that was that. Evangeline and Deana were taken up on deck and transferred to the ship that attacked The Contender, which was now strewn with the bodies of dead naval officers - Allistor among them.


	40. Of All the Pirates

**Chapter 40**

**"Of All the Pirates…"**

"Jack? C'mon, I've hit ye harder than this an' ye've woken up a hell o' a lot faster." Gibbs was busy shaking Jack, while Mr. Cotton was doing the same to Jess – without a word, of course. It was true that Gibbs had hit Jack harder – and with a mast – but the gash in the back of Jack's head was a different story. Rum and blood loss do not mix well. When Jack did wake a couple of hours later, he was in a state of severe confusion.

"Wha's 'appenin'?" he asked, his voice groggy. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"In yer cabin, Jack," Gibbs answered. "Wha' exactly did ye do t' piss off the navy in _Tortuga_ o' all places?"

Awake shortly before Jack was, Jess had had the time to think through things. "They took 'em, Dad! Bloody bastards took 'em!"

The cloudiness in Jack's mind had cleared. "Christ, no…they'll kill 'er!" Jack made to sit up, but Gibbs pushed him back onto the bed. "Let me up, Gibbs, we have t' catch up…"

"We left when we found ye, Jack, I figured ye woulda wanted us t' do so."

A very faint smile appeared on Jack's lips. His voice woozy, he said, "An' tha's why yer me first mate, Mate. How long 'ave we been out?"

"Couple o' hours. We're faster, o' course. Should catch up in…" The door to the cabin burst open and a crewman stepped inside.

"The Contender's dead ahead, Cap'n."

Jack sprang up from his bed, grabbing his cutlass up off the floor. "We attack," he said, venom in his voice, the throbbing in his head no longer a concern for him.

The Black Pearl pulled alongside The Contender – there was no resistance. The carnage could be seen right away. Jack wasted no time in jumping onto the naval ship. It was a slaughtering, no doubt about that. Jack sent his men to scour the ship for any signs of Evangeline and Deana – as well as any food or supplies they could carry.

"Why not take the ship, Cap'n?"

Jack shook his head at the anonymous pirate. "You steal a naval ship that had its crew murdered, who d' you think the navy'll be after, eh?" The man slunk away, embarrassed.

"They're not 'ere, Dad," Jess said sadly. "Who beat us to 'em?"

"I'm tryin' t' figure that out, Lad." Jack scoured the deck, unsure of what he was looking for – until he found it, that is. "Damien," he muttered. "Jesus, of all the pirates that could've taken…"

"Dad?" Jess was right behind his father. "What is it?" Jack stepped aside, revealing a pentagram drawn on the deck – it was made from the blood of one of the sailors. "You know what this means then?"

"Aye," Jack said, nearly struggling to breath.

"Who is 'e?"

"Name's Damien. People used t' say that Barbossa was spat out o' hell…" He shook his head. "Damien does eveythin' in his power t' assure that's where he'll be going." Jack shouted orders for his men to get back to The Pearl; they obeyed.

"We 'ave a target, Jack?" Gibbs asked once Jack was at the tiller once again.

"Damien," Jack said curtly.

"Jesus… How're ye goin' t' find 'im?"

"We're going t' head in his favorite direction – south."


	41. Who Says They Haven’t Tried?

**Chapter 41**

**"Who Says They Haven't Tried?"**

For the time being, Deana was through with being scared. She shouted through the bars of her second cell of the night. "What the hell do you want with us? The navy already used us, and…and there's no satisfaction left for you to gain from two dried up…"

"Shut yer mouth, wench!" the pirate standing guard ordered. "Navy didn' do a bloody thing with neither o' ye."

"I applaud your newfound courage," Evangeline said, sitting on the floor of the cell.

"Glad you enjoyed the performance – I'm not sure there will be any more shows."

"You have plenty of shows left in you," Evangeline said, trying to sound sure of herself. "And you'll have plenty of time for rehearsals and…" Evangeline sighed. "I think I'll quit this metaphor while I'm ahead."

Deana's voice went back to the nervous tone it previously held. "Do pirates kill women when they're finished with them?"

Evangeline shrugged. "I'm certainly not an expert. They pillage, they rape, they murder, and I'm sure they don't mind combining any of those things…"

"We also sell ye wenches at the slave market. Two o' ye aren' the kind o' women we usually take. Cap'n could get a nice sum fer ye both."

"Well, there's a lovely alternative," Evangeline said blandly.

The pirate cocked his head. "Why hasn' anyone slit yer throat yet, wench?"

"Who's to say they haven't tried?" she answered. Becoming bored with his captors, the pirate left the brig, leaving the girls alone.


	42. Hello, Love

**Chapter 42**

**"Hello, Love"**

A week passed, the captain of this ship never revealing himself to his captors. Though Jack and Jess had been sailing nonstop, Damien's ship had proven to be far more elusive than Jack remembered. Just when he could swear that he saw it on the horizon, it seemed to disappear into a reddish mist.

Evangeline and Deana were given small rations of food and drink and taunted by one filthy pirate or another daily. Evangeline was doing everything in her power to remain strong for her younger cousin, but her faith in their situation had become unstable.

Deana spoke up, her voice pained. "Ev?"

"Hm?"

"I…I don't feel well." Deana's face had become rather pale in a short amount of time.

"We're both scared…"

"No," Deana interrupted. "I've been scared all week, this is different."

Evangeline tried to think of something to say settling on, "I'm sure it's exhaustion. Come here." Deana put her head on Evangeline's lap, trying to get as comfortable as she could. After a few minutes of Evangeline rubbing her back, Deana fell into a dreamless sleep. Evangeline toyed with the necklace Jack had given her, thankful that it was still in her possession. Occasionally she wondered if her pirate was even trying to find her, but somehow, those doubtful thoughts always vanished. She did her best to push away the fear of the mysterious captain of the vessel that was so prominent in her mind – what she was left with was anger, overshadowed by the thought of never seeing Jack again. _Why even let him come into my life if I'm just going to lose him too?_

"You're not going to lose him."

Evangeline's heart had crawled into her throat. She knew full well that she hadn't voiced her thought aloud. She also knew that no pirates had entered the brig. _It's a bit soon to be going mad…_

"You're not mad either." Despite all logic, a man was standing at the far side of the cell, a gentle smile on his face.

Evangeline's eyes welled immediately. "Roux?"

"Hello, Love."

"Dear God…I'm dead." She put her hand to her heart. "I can't even remember my own death?"

Roux laughed, the sound heaven to Evangeline's ears. "You're very much alive, Darling, I assure you of that. The only member of the deceased is…"

She shook her head, now realizing just how absurd the situation was. "Honestly, I should think that I'm stronger than this. I shouldn't be delusional for…"

"I've already told you that you're fine."

"If I'm fine…then the only logical explanation is the most _illogical_ one. That would make you a…"

"Don't say ghost," Roux said quickly, crouching down next to her. "I really prefer a term more along the lines of…guardian angel." Evangeline watched as Roux gently moved Deana from her lap. After he was sure she was comfortable, he sat next to his love. "I'm sorry for giving you such a shock."

"You're…you're really here…" Evangeline couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. The tears that had pooled in her eyes earlier, finally fell.

"You've shed enough for me, Love," Roux said, taking her into his arms. Evangeline inhaled his scent and her mind flew back to the days of their courtship. She settled into his embrace, her body relaxing for the first time since being taken from Tortuga.

"Are we going to die?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Is that why you're here?"

"On the contrary. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." Though he found it difficult, Roux let himself look into Evangeline's eyes, his gaze lingering there. "You love him."

Evangeline swallowed. "I…I don't know…"

Roux smiled. "I wasn't asking you, Love."

"I'm sorry, Roux, I…"

"Now, why on earth would you apologize, hm? It took him long enough to find you. I'm the one who's sorry that you wound up with Cedric in your life. If it wasn't for that whole ordeal with Barbossa, Jack would have…"

"Roux, Darling, I'm, well, to say I'm a bit confused would be a terrible understatement."

"If things wouldn't have happened the way they did, Jack would never have found his son, thus Deana would never have found him either…"

Evangeline shook her head. "Are you saying that these current circumstances were…predestined?"

Roux ran a finger along Evangeline's cheek. "Everything is."

"That can't be true. You weren't supposed to…" Her breath caught.

"Yes, I was." He saw the necklace around Evangeline's neck and gently took the sparrow between his fingers, adding, "Just as this was always meant to find you. Just as Deana will find heartache."

"What? Has something happened to Jess?"

He shook his head. "Only part of him. Don't let her know."

"Don't let her know what? Roux, why are you suddenly being so vague?"

"If I told you everything, I wouldn't be allowed to be here." He leaned close to her, letting his lips just barely brush hers. "You're a strong woman," he whispered. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"You're leaving me again, aren't you?" Evangeline asked, hurt.

"I never left you." He kissed her cheek. His voice soft, he said, "He loves you."

"Ev? Ev, please…"

Evangeline opened her eyes. "Roux?"

"Ev, you've been out cold for a while now." Deana was sitting next to her, her face lacking even more color than before. Light streamed in from the opening that led to the deck. It was morning.

"Deana? I'm so sorry – I…I fell asleep. Are you all right?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Is there any way that…when your body is perhaps under stress, can it react?"

Evangeline was worried. "What do you mean?"

The younger girl was clearly embarrassed, but Evangeline was her family, so she pushed it aside. "I may have lost track of things, but even if it _were_ time…there's so much…" Not able to bring herself to say it, she lifted her skirt. The hay below her was stained red.

What Roux had told Evangeline now made sense to her. She was devastated, but did not let on at all. "Oh, you poor thing," she cooed. "Stress does take its toll on a woman's body." She forced a smile. "You'll be fine." She got up and walked to the other side of the cell to gather fresher hay.

"You're not limping," Deana commented.

"Hm?"

"Your ankle. It's finally healed?"

Evangeline placed the hay near Deana, then sat once again. She removed Jack's bandana, and, sure enough, the angry swelling that refused to go down over the past week was gone. The dreadful bruises had disappeared as well. Just the night before, the dull ache had been enough to drive her mad. _Roux?_ "I suppose it is…" Heavy footsteps came down into the brig.

"Cap'n 'as time for ye now," the pirate growled. "An' 'e's feelin' a bit…lonely." A sinful grin passed the man's lips. "'Oo wants t' be first?"

Evangeline quickly stood. "I'll go."

"Eager little thing, are ye?"

Evangeline was desperate for the safety of Deana, especially now. "I'll stay as long as he wishes, but please, don't come back for my cousin. She's terribly ill from her bleeds."

The pirate stuck out his tongue. "Useless wench," he grumbled. He unlocked the cell, pulled Evangeline out of it, and locked it up tight again. "Hope yer as feisty as ye were when we brought ye 'ere – Cap'n will have a full day."


	43. Captain Damien Fire

**Chapter 43**

**"Captain Damien Fire"**

Evangeline's mouth was dry and her skin crawled as she was taken to the captain's cabin. When she was pushed inside, she found the room to be void of anyone and far larger than what she had expected. On the right side of the room stood an ornate oriental screen.

"Cap'n wants ye t' bathe, wench," the pirate spat.

"What?" she asked.

"Ye heard me. 'E'll be in soon, I suggest ye hurry." The pirate left, slamming the door behind him.

Evangeline slowly walked toward the screen, guessing its purpose - she was right. Behind the screen was a porcelain tub. _A pirate with a bathtub like this on his ship? _She saw steam coming from the water and couldn't resist dipping a finger into it. The warmth was too inviting. If this was her captor's odd idea of imprisonment, she figured that there was no use in resisting. Being shielded from the door, she shed her now very dirty dress. She took far more care in neatly folding Jack's bandana and, for a reason she really didn't know, hiding it under her dress. Hesitantly, she slipped one foot into the tub, sighed, then repeated with the other. The vapors from the steam had a hint of lavender, serving as more confusion for Evangeline.

Thinking of her cousin below, she suddenly felt guilty. She had meant to save Deana from any further harm - but how was bathing something bad? "Right," she said to herself, "he's not actually here yet…" She picked up a bar of soap that was sitting on a small shelf attached to the rim of the tub. "A nice clean corpse," she sighed.

The door opened. Footsteps made their way across the room, but stopped just in front of the screen. "Is the bath to your liking, m'lady?"

Evangeline's eyes went wide, but she didn't answer him.

"From what I understand, you're not afraid to voice your opinions…" the man said, a chuckle in his voice. "…so why be shy now?"

"Are you…are you the captain of this ship?" she asked, attempting to sound fine with everything.

"Were you expecting someone else, Dear?"

"You sound very…proper for a pirate."

The man tsked. "Not all pirates are vile beings." He stepped around the screen. "Exquisite," he whispered.

Evangeline sank further beneath the water, regretting her decision to succumb to it. Her eyes drifted upward, curious to see her properly speaking captor. With the exception of Jack Sparrow and his crew, she had never seen a pirate that wasn't anything less than disgusting - and plenty of them had passed through Port Royal. The man before her seemed to be an exception to that unwritten rule. Bright, green eyes were looking at her; they were oddly captivating. He had long, auburn hair, neatly pulled back, with the exception of a few wisps of it around his square jaw. His tanned skin was void of any dirt and the smile that he was now giving Evangeline showed white teeth without a hint of gold in sight. For all intents and purposes, he was a stunning man.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend to you sooner - I had a few rather pressing issues over the past several days." He walked closer to the wall and retrieved a towel from off of a hook. Extending a hand to Evangeline, he said, "I promise to close my eyes." His lids closed and Evangeline gave him her hand.

_I don't understand any of this… _She wrapped the towel around herself and the captain walked around the screen. The next thing she knew, a clean dress was slung over it. "Why are you treating me like this?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"I…I don't know. I'm actually rather confused by all of this." She stepped around the screen, now dressed.

"My apologies. First, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Captain Damien Fire."

"Fire is a…very different surname, Captain."

He smiled. "Hard to forget, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"That's why I chose it for myself. Who would remember a name like Reynolds?" Evangeline shrugged. "Exactly. And you are?"

Evangeline hesitated. "My name is…"

Damien cut her off. "No, no, Dear. When I ask who you are, you simply reply 'yours' - you are mine now." The charming façade evaporated. "I understand you had a deal with one of my men? Your cousin is not to be touched and in return, you do as I please?" Evangeline nodded, fear welling in her stomach. He motioned to his bed. "Sit." Evangeline obeyed, knowing that if she didn't, something could happen to her cousin. Damien made his way to his desk, picked up a bottle and a goblet, and poured a drink. He situated himself next to Evangeline, extended the goblet, and said, "Drink."

Evangeline took the goblet. "I'm afraid that alcohol makes me ill," she lied.

"Then it's a wonderful thing that this isn't alcohol, isn't it? Drink."

Evangeline looked at the thick liquid in the goblet. It was an odd maroon color and the smell was far from pleasant. Shutting her eyes tight, Evangeline took a sip, but, when she finished and opened her eyes again, Damien's own eyes told her it wasn't enough. She followed up with a large, stomach turning gulp. The world went black.


	44. Catching Up

**Chapter 44**

**"Catching Up"**

"Dad, are ye sure ye know this is the way Damien went?" Jess asked, his voice tired.

"Jess, the man only travels one direction, 'e's as daft as they come," Jack answered, his voice as laced with the sea as it could get. "An' it's not jus' 'is choice of direction tha's 'off.' People think I'm off me rocker. They should spend an afternoon with…I'm not helpin' things am I?"

"Not really," Jess replied, frowning.

"Jack! I see 'er!" Gibbs had a telescope in hand and his sights were set on Damien's ship.

"'E's not gettin' away this time!" Jack shouted. "I'm comin' fer ye, ye sick bastard," he said, gripping his sword.

"I get the distinct feelin' that yer leavin' some things out about this bloke, Dad," Jess said.

"Doesn' matter much now, does it, Lad? We'll 'ave the lasses back soon."

"'Ow can ye be so sure 'e hasn' done anythin' them? Hasn' killed 'em, or sold 'em, or…"

Jack's face grew solemn. "Because I know 'is reputation."


	45. I Am Not Your Thing

**Chapter 45**

**"I Am Not Your Thing"**

Warm lips ran trailed along Evangeline's neck, kissing their way upwards. Her head was in a fog, but the pleasure mounting in her body was registering. She felt bare skin against her own and a moan of contentment passed her lips. "…Jack…"

"Pardon me?" It wasn't Jack. "Jack who?"

Evangeline's eyes opened, her head clearing. "What?"

"Not to worry." Now that Evangeline was fully awake, Damien decided that names no longer mattered, only the physical. "More pressing matters," he said, grinding his hips against Evangeline's.

"N…no," Evangeline said, trying to push him away.

"You wish your cousin to remain safe?" Evangeline let her arms go limp. "Much better. It's a beautiful night for this."

"Beautiful night for what?" she asked, not understanding why she felt sicker than she thought the situation merited. "What did you make me drink?"

Damien smiled. "The blood of my conquests." Evangeline stared blankly. "All part of the ritual, my dear."

"Ritual?" She sounded like a frightened child…and she knew it. Shame now coursed through her body along with her escalating fear.

The captain sat up, lust in his eyes. "Of course. You drink my conquests essence, I have my fill of you until midnight…" He smiled grotesquely. "…then I bleed you dry for my Dark Prince."

At first, Evangeline wanted to laugh at the absurdity of what she had just heard, however, when she caught sight of Damien's chest, that urge left her body. Scar tissue covered his otherwise flawless skin…said scarring was in the shape of a huge pentagram. "Satan?"

Damien nodded, that smile still on his face. "You will be my finest offering to him. His most alluring bride."

Gathering her senses, and remembering the pride she once had in her abilities to take care of herself, Evangeline pushed Damien off of her. The charm of her necklace, which had, luckily, been swung around to her back, made its presence known. "So sorry, but I already belong to someone - hell will just have to wait."

Damien clearly saw the bird around her neck. "A Sparrow…ah, and Jack wasn't just a drowsy passing name." He chuckled, his hand reaching out to caress her bare breast. "This makes everything so much more…rewarding." He grabbed Evangeline, spinning her around so that her back was to his chest. His arousal was begging to be let out.

"Get off of me!" Evangeline screamed. She wriggled out of his grasp.

His smile disappeared. "Consider your cousin dead."

Spying his sword against the wall, Evangeline lunged for it, despite the fact that her dress hung about her waist. "She can't be killed if the order isn't given."

"And you feel you can stop me?" Damien was quite amused.

Evangeline swung, but felt that her strength was less than half of what it usually was. Of course, she hadn't eaten or slept properly in quite a while…and there was the bloody cocktail that she had ingested. Damien grabbed her wrist, squeezing on her tendons. The sword fell.

"I've never once had to take my sacrifice against her will. She was always more than willing to succumb to my advances. Why must you be so difficult?"

Evangeline's breath caught in her throat. "I am _not_ your thing," she said meekly, just as she had said about Jack…it felt as though she'd uttered those words a lifetime ago.

"Perhaps a struggle will do us both some good." He tore the dress so that it fell from her waist. A sound of protest, but no solid words, passed through Evangeline's lips. Damien rolled his eyes. "It won't work if I don't have you first!" He hit her and she lost her balance, stumbling onto the bed. "Good girl." His hands groped at her, one now tearing at her breeches.

"S…stop!"

His mouth clamped over hers, nearly bruising as he freed himself. Evangeline bit his tongue, making him pull back just enough for her to roll; they teetered at the edge of the bed. "Sodding whore!" He screamed, blood trickling from his mouth. He hit her a second time and Evangeline jerked, causing them to fall to the floor. Damien's back hit the wooden surface hard enough to stun him for a moment. That moment was all she needed.

Evangeline scrambled to his sword, fear rather than courage causing her actions. She stood up, her torn breeches the only clothing on her body and a primal scream erupted from somewhere deep inside of her. She swung at him blindly. No techniques, no skill… She didn't know how many times the captain's blade slid through his skin. She wasn't unnerved as he laughed and begged for more. When his laughing stopped, she stopped moving. She dropped his sword and took in the carnage before her…the second death that she had caused.


	46. Two Lost Loves

**Chapter 46**

**"Two Lost Loves"**

"Take the ship!" Jack ordered. "If they don' surrender t' ye, give 'em the option o' jumpin' ship or meeting yer blade!"

"Take the ship?" Jess asked. "Literally?"

"Aye, Son. Ready t' 'ave yer own?" Jess nodded. "Ye find the brig - I'm goin' straight after Damien."

"Careful, Dad," Jess said, truly fearful of his father's actions for the first time since they'd met. He'd never seen the man so emotionally charged.

"Jus' worry about gettin' the girls, savvy?" Jess again nodded and, sword drawn, swung over to the enemy ship. He ignored the fights around him and searched for the brig, finding it quickly. "Deana!" he yelled, relieved to see his love. He then noticed that she was unconscious and pale. "Jesus…Deana!" She didn't stir. Adrenaline coursed though his veins and he broke the lock to the cell. He rushed to his love's side, pulling her into his arms. She was warm, possibly fevered, but alive. When he picked her up, he saw the dark red pool that was under her. "What happened to you, love?" he whispered. "What did they do to you?"

Jess rushed back above deck, Deana limp in his arms. He saw that Jack was caught up in a fight and hadn't yet made his way to Damien's cabin. "Dad!" he yelled, getting his father's attention. "I 'ave Deana, but Ev wasn' there."

Jack saw that Deana wasn't well, but trusted that his son could manage on his own for the time being. "Get 'er t' yer cabin, an' stay with 'er!" And with that, Jess left the battle, it would be the only time he willingly left a fight. He all but raced to his cabin, gently placing his lover on his bed. He carefully stripped her of her soiled clothing, looking for the wound that led to her blood loss. He found nothing. Using a soft cotton cloth and the basin by his bed, he washed her down, cooling her as well. She moaned quietly, but didn't wake.

"Ye'll be all right, Love, I promise." He kissed her forehead and began to keep vigil over her.

After what felt like a lifetime, Jack had finally managed to make his way out of the pandemonium on deck and into Damien's cabin. The sight of Damien's dead body was both welcome and unnerving. The body was torn up worse than Jack could ever remembering seeing in recent memory. True, he'd seen far worse in his day, but there was something far too raw about the scene.

"Well, who the bloody hell beat me to 'im?" His answer came in the form of muffled sobs. Raising his sword, Jack carefully made his way around the oriental screen. Huddled next to the bathtub, her head to her knees was Evangeline. "Ev…" He went to her, concern flooding his body. "Ev," he said again, but she wouldn't look up. "Yer safe, it's me…" he said, his voice soft. He then added, just as he'd done once before, "Jack." Evangeline lifted her head ever so slightly, her face blood-sprayed. "Jesus…" He knelt beside her. "Where are ye hurt?"

"I'm not," she croaked. She pulled her torso away from her knees - only then did Jack register that she was only partially dressed. Her arms, chest and stomach were covered in blood as well. "I…I'm a murderer…" She began to openly sob and Jack took her into his arms.

"'E was goin' t' kill ye, Love, I know 'ow 'e works. Ye saved yerself." He held her tighter. "Yer not a murderer or a killer…" He tried to lighten the mood. "…but ye could make one hell o' a pirate." Evangeline didn't respond – he knew she wouldn't. Jack grabbed the cloth from the edge of the tub and dipped it into the now cold water. "Let's clean ye up, hm?" Evangeline nodded, still crying.


	47. Taking A Rest

**Chapter 47**

**"Taking A Rest"**

For now, Gibbs captained Damien's former ship. Jack had always fancied the idea of a second ship at some point in his "career" – Commodore Sparrow _did_ have a nice ring to it – but his new plan was to trade Damien's ship for a different one. He didn't want to keep something that had been such a terrible ordeal for two very important members of his crew…not to mention the fact that Gibbs and the rest of his crew were certain that demonic spirits were lingering on it. (Yes, that made for an interesting discussion when Jack informed Gibbs that he would be sailing said vessel for a while.)

Evangeline had told Jack exactly what had happened over the course of time that she and Deana had been gone - save for one detail about Deana. She cried through it all, and now only wished to sleep. Jack tucked her in and held her until sleep took her body. A short while later, he went to check on his son and his love. His soft knock was met by Jess' voice.

"Come in."

"Hello, Lad," Jack whispered, quickly scanning the room. "Has she been up?"

"No."

"You…you said there was blood, but no wounds, right?" Being more relaxed now, Jack's speech had once again changed.

"Aye."

"You sure it was hers?"

Jess nodded. "It was too fresh to be anyone else's, Dad. An' it was right under 'er."

"Is she still fevered?"

"No," Jess answered, a bit of relief creeping into his voice. "She finally cooled down."

"Her body's worn out from the blood loss. Women's bodies are strange, Lad, they react to stress a hell o' a lot different than ours do. They have…" He paused, his tongue sticking out a little. "…cycles and things."

"Makes ye glad t' be a man, eh?" Jess asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jack smiled. "I'm constantly glad t' be a man, Jess. Anyway, keep the lass warm an' she'll be up again in a day or so."

"How's Evangeline?"

"Shaken up," Jack sighed. "Can't blame her - that bastard was plannin' on bleedin' her dry." The pirate looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, Lad, we've gotten so far off course o'er the past few days, should we really get back on?"

"What d' ye mean, Dad?"

"I was toying with the idea o' takin' a rest."

"Rest?"

"Yeah. You know, let the crew relax a while, get rid o' that devil ship…give the girls some time to recoup. What d' you think?"

"Sounds…deserved. Where?"

"Avalon. S' a neutral place, calm. Good people, good food…"

Jess interrupted. "How far off is it?"

Jack smiled. "We could be there three days or so.'"

"Ye were already plannin' on it, hm?" Jess asked, shaking his head.

"Now, would I do somethin' like that?" Jack winked and left the room.


	48. Am I A Bad Person?

**Chapter 48**

**"Am I A Bad Person?"**

Jack reentered his cabin and found Evangeline, a blanket wrapped around her, staring out of the window. "Ev, you all right?" he asked softly.

Evangeline shifted her weight, but didn't turn around. "Am I a bad person?" she asked, her voice pained.

Jack's features went soft and he went to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "No. You're nothin' short o' an angel."

_Angel._ For a moment, she contemplated telling him about Roux - about how real her dream was. However, fearing that her dream could somehow hurt Jack's feelings - or that he could think she was mad - she decided against it. "Angels don't kill people."

"Not true - what about the angel of death, hm?" Jack mentally kicked himself. "Not helping, sorry. You killed two very bad men, Love, men that would have killed you…or, you know, me." A half smile crept onto his lips. "They don' count against you, I promise. If you ran through saints, rather than sinners, _then_ you'd have reason t' worry, _then_ you'd be a bad person." He turned her body so that she faced him. He breathed her in, his head swimming. For a reason unknown to the pirate, his eyes welled with tears, but he refused to let them fall. "An' nobody that can make me feel this whole, jus' by standin' here, can be bad. S'not possible."

_Are those truly the words of a pirate? Is this all a joke to him? _Evangeline's head spun. She couldn't decide what to believe or what to hope for. Was she worthy of such words, true or not? _He can't think I'll believe those words… Whole… Please be the truth, Jack…_

"We're off course quite a bit now," he said, changing the subject, "but there's an upside."

"Oh?" Evangeline said, only half registering what he was saying.

"We're very close to a town called Avalon. I was thinkin' that we would stop there - have a few days on land." Jack searched her face for any sign of interest, he came up short.

"Sounds lovely."

Jack decided to try something else. "Speaking of lovely, I've called you 'Love' at least twice, an' you haven' yelled at me."

Evangeline's mouth didn't smile, but Jack could have sworn that her eyes did. "I know."

"D' you also know about Deana?"

The smile in her eyes evaporated. "God…she figured it out?"

Jack shook his head. "No, she's not awake yet. You were with her, weren' you?" Evangeline nodded. "She didn' understand, did she?"

"No…and I didn't have the heart to tell her. I lied to her about losing a baby…I…" Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Shh… She doesn't need to know. I told a bit o' a lie t' Jess too. They're both young enough that it might ne'er occur t' them." Reality suddenly hit the pirate. "I don' think I woulda been cut out t' be a grandfather…I just started this whole father thing a year ago." Jack put his hand to his face. "Amazin' how I jus' made this situation about me, isn' it? Ready t' slap me?"

"No." Pushing her doubts away, Evangeline hugged the pirate before her; his presence was enough to calm her racing mind, to stop her frightened thoughts. On land, she thought that, perhaps, Jack would want to spend time with her, since he would not be engrossed in any of his captaining duties. Perhaps then she would know if the words that Roux spoke to her in her dream were true. "I think a holiday could do every one of us some good."


	49. Not Like This

**Chapter 49**

**"Not Like This"**

Evangeline was wide-awake as she lay next to Jack. Her mind chose this time to relive her encounter with Damien from beginning to end…over and over. Apparently Jack's effect on her was temporary.

"Ev, you need t' sleep," Jack whispered. "If you get some rest…"

"You've killed, Jack," Evangeline interrupted, her voice not sounding like her own. "You even killed your own father."

Jack sat up, knowing that sleep was not going to grace either of them any time soon. "Aye, Ev." She was on her back, staring at the ceiling – Jack chose to change that. He tilted her chin and their gazes met. "What d' you want t' know about it?"

Evangeline was relieved that Jack understood her, but it also frightened her. How could someone she's known for so little time know her so well already? "How…" Her voice trailed, unsure of whether or not to ask her question. Unsure of whether or not she truly sought the answer.

The pirate's fingers swept along her forehead. "You can ask me anything." His voice was soft, but honest.

She swallowed. "How long does it take to forget?"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment; his dead father appeared before him. "You ne'er forget, Ev," he said solemnly. "I can' lie t' you about that. I can assure you though, once you realize that you had no other choice… Once you get passed the right an' wrong of it an' see that there's a difference between killing and surviving…it gets easier." He carefully pulled Evangeline up so that she was sitting beside him, their eyes level. "I swear, Love, you did what was right. Cedric was a man that I…Ev, I'm convinced that he would have slapped you around the kitchen had you married him. If you burned a meal or denied him in the bedroom, he may well have killed you! I've seen his kind before. And…Damien, he was a complete loon! He's killed dozens o' women with no remorse an' was going t' to the same t' you! Ye did the world a bloody favor killin' the arse. Please don' dwell on it, Ev, I know it's askin' the impossible o' ye know but…" Realizing his speech, he stopped. "You have to…"

"Stop doing that, Jack." Evangeline sounded as though she was pleading with him. "If that's the way your emotions come through, don't force them back."

"I don't want…" Evangeline shook her head at him. He surrendered. "I don' wan' ye t' think any less o' me, Ev. I ne'er cared about it before, but…ye deserve better than this."

Despite the rawness and the feeling that nothing could possibly be left in them, tears came to Evangeline's eyes. "There _is_ no better than this for me, Jack." The pirate looked wounded, causing her to add, "I don't mean it that way." Her breath caught as she fought with her emotions. "I mean to say that I believe you to be…" She started to cry, her chest heaving from trying to force it back.

Jack understood what she was trying to tell him, but could not understand why she felt as she did. He had only ever been a regret to women before, and that suited him fine. The pirate's world was spinning around in a new direction. He cupped her face and kissed away the tears on her cheeks. His lips then found hers and took them chastely. He pulled away with more reluctance than he thought he'd feel and waited.

Still crying, Evangeline said, "Please…don't stop."

Jack's arms wrapped around her and he kissed her once again, his heart literally pounding against his chest. He could taste her tears and wanted more than anything in the world to stop them from falling. He pulled her as tightly against him as he could, his mind void of all thoughts. His kisses weren't wanton or greedy as they had been at so many other times in his life – instead, they were giving. He wanted Evangeline to have the strength he'd forced himself to build over the years, a strength that would let her sleep tonight and every other night despite what she had done. Her felt her hands on his face, softer than any woman of the night, and far more reassuring of something he couldn't quite place. It didn't register when their bodies were once again flat on the mattress. It didn't occur to him that he had placed himself on top of the emotionally fragile woman currently sharing his air. It wasn't until he felt his arousal pressing into her that he pulled away, mortified.

"Christ, Evangeline, I'm sorry." He hurried from the bed and within seconds had a bottle of rum in his hand. He took a large swig as Evangeline sat up, confused.

"Am I not what you want?" Her face was scarlet.

Jack took another large gulp, then placed the bottle back on his desk. "Yer very much wha' I want, Love, but I won' do this t' ye. It's not right."

"Since when do pirates have morals," she asked, feeling only rejection.

Returning to the bed, Jack took her hand in his, placing it over his still racing heart. "D' ye feel that?" he asked. She nodded, looking down. "Tha's not lust, Ev. Tha's not the same as," he pointed at his softening arousal, "that."

"What is it?" she asked, still feeling unwanted.

"It's a mix o' everythin' I ne'er wanted before. It's everythin' I thought wasn' worth the pain that goes along with it…an' I want it, Ev. Ye 'ave me not knowin' which way the horizon is anymore. I want everythin' I made fun o' Will fer wantin'…"

"So take it from me!" Evangeline begged.

"No, not like this. I don' wan' ye t' wake up in the mornin' an' regret givin' yerself t' a pirate. Ye were jus' accosted by one an…" He put his head in his hands. "I jus' can't."

Respect. It was something that she knew not every man could give a woman, especially one who happened to be a pirate. Now she was the one forcing Jack to look into _her_ eyes. "Thank you, Jack," she whispered. He bowed his head to her, not able to say anything else for fear of breaking down completely. He was sure that he was no longer the man he'd once been. "Will you hold me tonight?"

Jack took his place next to her and, moments later, his chest was pressed to her back. He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck. Their right hands laced together, Evangeline immediately fell into a dreamless sleep. Jack stayed awake contemplating just what effect this woman was going to have on every day of his life from this moment forward. He understood that the consequences could be more than he'd ever bargained for…and he was more than willing to take that chance.


	50. Pirates Take Holidays?

**Chapter 15**

**"Pirates Take Holidays?"**

Avalon came into view two mornings later, at quite an early hour. Deana woke up, much to Jess' relief, though she was terribly confused. "Jessie?"

"Love!" Jess caressed her face, his expression one of adoration. "How are ye feelin'?"

Deana let her eyes focus a moment before answering. "What happened?"

"We attacked the ship that ye were on. When I found ye in the brig ye were unconscious - ye've been out more almost three days, with a fever at first - but I got it t' down an'…"

A smile came onto Deana's lips. "Calm down, Jess…" She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you, Love." Gently, Jess kissed his lover, never feeling more at ease.

Suddenly, Deana's last memories of the brig came back to her. "Evangeline? Is she all right?"

"Aye, Love, she's fine. Killed Damien before Dad got t' 'im."

"I'm not surprised," Deana said, a shadow of a smile on her face. "So…what's next?"

Jess snuggled against Deana. "Holiday. We're pullin' into port in Avalon. Dad figures we all need a bit o' a break." It was then that Jess realized that they had, indeed, docked. "An' I think we're here'."

"Pirates take holidays?"

"O' course, Love. If we didn', how could we pillage an' plunder an'…such."

Deana laughed, both wanting to hurry off the ship and stay where she was all at once. "Is Avalon, um…safer than Tortuga?"

Jess nodded. "It's neutral, Deana. No problems, no navy, tha's for bloody sure, an' no ship for a few nights."

Deana's eyes lit up at those words. "A room?"

"Aye, Love. One tha' doesn' bob with the waves."


	51. Sharing

**Chapter 51**

**"Sharing"**

Jack led Jess, Deana, and Evangeline, to an inn that sat on the edge of Avalon. It was called, very simply, The Sea, and with good reason: most rooms did have a beautiful view of the ocean. Once inside, the pirate spied an older man wearing an apron.

"Rooms available?" Jack asked.

"Aye," the man smiled. "Plenty. 'Ow many will ye be needin'?"

Jack looked at Jess and Deana first. "One for the lovebirds here an'…" His gaze turned to Evangeline.

"One for us," she said, blushing.

"If yer lookin' fer an' hourly place," the man began.

"No, no, no," Jack said, his hands flailing about. "A few nights, savvy?"

The man's smile widened. "O' course. Two rooms then." He walked to a counter and retrieved two keys. "Rooms ten an' eleven. Enjoy yer stay 'ere."

Jess took his key and looked at Deana. "Feel like goin' up?"

Deana shook her head. "Not right now. I really think I'd like to see more than four walls for a while."

"Yeah," Jess smiled, "me too."

"Well, you two have fun," Jack said. "Enjoy the next few days, not sure when we'll get the chance t' do this again."

"I'm sure we will," Deana said, thrilled to be off of any sort of ship. She and Jess left the inn with no wants or plans, save for being in each other's company.

"So, roomies, eh?" Jack said, actually feeling a bit shy.

Ever since Jack's raw confessions to Evangeline, the two had been nearly inseparable. And ever since that night, Evangeline accepted that the things she had done were not ill acts – she was not a bad person. Still afraid to act on his feelings, Jack was a gentleman, holding her at night and kissing her only in the most innocent of ways.

The young woman shrugged. "We share living quarters on the ship," she said matter of factly. "Why should this be different?"

"Um…maybe ye need your space?"

She smiled. "I like sharing." She took the key from Jack's hand and walked up the stairs. Jack suddenly found himself in need of a drink.


	52. Why Are You In My Life?

**Chapter 52**

**"Why Are You In My Life?**

"So, what d' ye wan' t' do, Deana?" Jess asked, his fingers laced with his love's.

"Nothing in particular, really," she answered. "Relax, mostly. I'm still feeling a bit 'off.'"

"Well, ye did lose a lot o' blood, s' to be expected."

Deana stopped walking. "What?" She didn't remember.

"Yer, um…womanly type things got a bit daft. S' why it was hard fer ye t' wake up. Dad knew ye'd be fine though."

"Oh…" _Why can't I… Oh, the blood… God, there was so much… Ev said the same thing, but…that much? Why? How?_ "We're awfully mysterious that way, I suppose."

"Yeah…" Jess looked into Deana's eyes. "'Ow 'bout we change the subject?"

"Sounds wonderful," she said, her demeanor lightening.

Jess and Deana simply walked without a destination. They passed taverns and shops of several different varieties before finally stopping. A papyrus shop had caught Jess' eye and he led Deana inside.

"I don' 'ave anymore charcoal," Jess said.

Deana smiled at him. "All right…um…for?"

"Drawin'. Don' 'ave any more parchment left either." Jess browsed the charcoal, adding, "If ye see anythin' that strikes yer fancy…"

"Jess, you hardly need to buy me anything, the bracelet you bartered for was…"

The young pirate slid an arm around her waist. "Doesn' mean I don' want to. Yer me lady, let me spoil ye if I want." Deana blushed and a leather bound book piqued her interest - Jess took note of this immediately. He rushed to the shelf and picked it up, along with what he'd chosen for himself. He went to the counter and paid for the goods. Leaving the store, he said, "Wasn' so bad, was it?"

"Hardly hurt at all," Deana giggled. "You're wonderful, Jess."

"Be sure t' write that in yer new journal," he said with a wink.

"Among other things."

Jess stopped walking and pulled Deana to him with his free hand. He caressed her cheek and kissed her deeply - literally taking her breath away. "I was so scared t' lose ye," he whispered. "I would o' tore apart the Caribbean t' find ye."

Deana felt tears come to her eyes and she let them fall. "Why are you in my life, Jess Sparrow?"

Jess wiped Deana's tears away with his thumb. "Same reason yer in mine, Love." Nothing more needed to be said.


	53. We?

**Chapter 53**

**"We?"**

While Jack occupied a barstool, Evangeline took a bath in a far more pleasant environment. Afterwards, she took special care in fixing her hair and makeup and in dressing. Dancing around her feelings for Jack was no longer an option. For whatever reason, and Evangeline liked to believe that reason was Roux's, they had been linked to one another - with obvious attraction, both physical and otherwise - but they seemed scared to push things any further than they'd already gone.

_I've become a piratess…it's only fitting that I'm in love with a pirate. _Evangeline smiled to herself. _I'm in love with "the" Jack Sparrow. Genuinely… This could end so badly, couldn't it? Never in my life would I have thought…_ Past thoughts no longer mattered to her.

Sometime later, Evangeline walked down the stairs of the inn, spying Jack right away. Unbelievably, he was nursing only his second drink and was quite sober. She approached him from behind, lightly tapping his shoulder. "Jack?"

She watched as the startled pirate jumped ever so slightly and turned his head. "Ev, I…" His eyes took her in and they widened. "Ev…" he repeated, this time with a tiny lilt in his voice and a smile on his lips. "Um, what's the occasion?" he asked, trying to appear unaffected.

Evangeline avoided his question for the moment. "Our room is quite lovely, Jack. Is there any reason you have chosen not to see it?"

The pirate stammered over his words. "Well, ye see, it's jus' tha'…I saw the bar here an' the barkeep seemed so lonely an'…" He took a breath. "Couldn' muster the courage t' make it up the stairs, I s'pose."

"Did you want separate rooms, Jack?"

"No!" Jack's eyes went wide. "S'not that at all."

"Good. Then you'll join me for dinner?"

"Not sure I'm dressed fer it," Jack smiled. He seemed mesmerized by the way the emerald satin of Evangeline's dress caught the candlelight of the inn. Of course the attributes that seemed to be on display were also getting attention from the pirate, but he was doing his best to keep his thoughts innocent.

"I think you look dashing," she said, a shy smile on her face.

Jack blushed, knowing full well that he was nothing short of a disheveled, somewhat dirty, mess. He rose from his stool and extended his hand. "M' lady," he said bowing. "I shall escort ye where'er you wish." Evangeline giggled and took his hand.

"I promise, we don't need to go too far, Jack," she said, smiling. She motioned to a table in the corner and Jack escorted her there. He pulled her chair out for her in his most gentlemanly manner.

After ordering their meals, Jack entertained Evangeline with a story about Gibbs and a couple of pigs (Tortuga was _not_ the first time he had slept with them.). As they ate, Evangeline spoke of her more pleasant dealings at her tavern, and when they finished, Jack suggested a walk.

"It's beautiful here," Evangeline commented.

"Aye," Jack agreed. "S'nice t' be able to walk around somewhere without bein' on the defense."

Evangeline bit her lower lip. "Would this be considered a safe port?"

"With me here, yeah, but you by yourself…there's still plenty o' pirates, lass."

Evangeline's next question sounded shy. "Is it a place we could visit again?"

"We?"

"When we're not busy with things at sea or treasure hunting?"

"_We_?" Jack repeated, not registering the second part of her question.

"I…I want to stay with you, Jack. I think I've proven that I won't be a burden, that I can fend for myself quite well and… Well, Deana is staying on to be with Jess and…"

"_You_ want to stay with _me_?" Jack's voice was questionable. Evangeline nodded. "Wh-why?"

Evangeline took Jack's hands in hers - Jack could feel them trembling. "I've…I've fallen in love with you, Jack Sparrow." Jack squeezed her hands, but couldn't find any words. Evangeline continued. "As absurd as I may sound, something tells me that I was meant to find you…to fall in love with you." She neglected to mention that "the thing" was Roux.

Jack's eyes glazed over with tears. "If ye leave me, Ev, it'll be the end o' me." He moved his face closer to hers and kissed her tenderly, almost sacredly, then said, "I love ye, too." _I've ne'er said those words t' a woman before…not like this. Part o' me life is closed forever now…_ Jack smiled through his tears.

The couple embraced, in no hurry to part one another's arms. Eventually, they began to walk back to the inn. Upon reaching the door, Evangeline asked, "Do you wish to see our room _now_?"

Jack's heart raced, understanding that tonight, his advances would not be rejected either by Evangeline…or himself, as they had a few nights ago. "I…I'll be up in a few minutes, I promise."

Evangeline kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting."

Jack shot her a charming smile before she disappeared inside. Once she was out of sight, his breath hitched and his heart pounded even harder.


	54. Do Scrub Up

**Chapter 54**

**"Do Scrub Up"**

Jack walked to a nearby tree and leaned his back against it. "I love ye," he said disbelievingly. "I've 'eard, 'I 'ate ye…I loathe ye…'Ow could ye…'Ow dare ye…' but ne'er 'I love ye.'"

"And there's good reason for that, dear brother," a voice answered.

Jack shook his head. "I need t' either drink less…or more."

"You're fine, Arrow." Roux stepped out from behind the tree. His form was not solid as it was in Evangeline's "dream" - he looked every bit himself, just slightly transparent. "I assumed that since you've battled skeletal pirates - as well as having been one yourself - you could handle this."

Jack wiped his brow. "Hauntin's an' the like don't bother me - it's part o' bein' wha' I am. Howe'er, when the ghost is me own brother, right after I tell _his_ lady love tha' _I'm _in love with 'er, it makes me a little uneasy."

Roux smiled. "There's no reason to worry, Jack. My being here is a good thing, not a bad one."

"I've ne'er seen a ghost fer a good reason, mate. It's usually angry about its treasure being dug up or somethin' like that. In fact, ye may not be Roux at all, ye may be…"

"I assure you, I am." Roux studied Jack closely. "Piracy…works in your favor, Jack. Not many could pull off such an _exotic _look."

Jack began to converse with his brother as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Yeah, well, adaptation an' all." He paused a moment. "Ye grew up, Roux."

"Yes. Thanks to you, I did."

Jack's eyes turned solemn. "I wanted t' see ye, Roux, I swear! I jus' didn' want anyone t' think ill o' ye fer knowin'…"

Roux smiled. "It's all right, Jack. I understand. You see, when you pass on, you are granted a very clear view of – well, everything."

"Oh, yeah? Then why'd ye die?" Jack asked, hurt and anger in his voice.

Roux's smile stayed in place, but his eyes were sad. "So you'd find her."

"Who?" Jack had yet to come full circle.

"Evangeline, of course."

"What? That's lunacy, mate! She was _your _love! …And, Christ, she still thinks the bloody world o' ye! It's like I'm stealin' 'er from…"

"Calm down, Jack," Roux said, his voice soothing. "That isn't the case at all. Oh, Jack… I wish I could tell you everything that is going to happen, but I can't. All I _can_ tell you is that something very big and terribly bad is approaching. You are to play a huge part in it - along with your newly acquired fleet. Evangeline can not only fight well, but she's going to be the one to keep your head straight."

"Women usually do the opposite t' me, Roux. I ne'er needed a woman t' do battle."

"Jack, you _need_ to trust me. She's going to keep you alive and you'll be able to do what you need to do. Just as Jess has done for Deana."

"Ye know about me son?"

"I told you, Jack, I know everything now. Had you and Jess not arrived when you did…Deana would have died."

"What?" All of this newfound information was a bit too much for the pirate to take in.

"I can't give you the details, Jack, but things will reveal themselves. Everything is connected so clearly from where I am…"

Jack interrupted, his emotions blazing. "But why the bloody hell did ye 'ave t' die?! Yer my flesh, I should o' been there! I should o'…"

"It was my life or hers, Jack. Everyone has a destiny. I reached mine and I don't regret what I did."

"I…" Jack was at a loss for words. Nothing made sense. _Roux destined to die? Evangeline the one t' clear me head?_

"I needed to let you know that the guilt you're feeling is unjustified. I can't take care of her anymore, but you can - and will. You need each other."

"Well, nothin' like pressure, little brother," Jack said, looking at his feet.

"Pressure?"

"Aye. I feel like the weight 'o the world is on me shoulders an' the most gorgeous creature I've e'er laid eyes on is waitin' fer me t' go upstairs an'…Oh Christ, ye don' need t' know…but ye said ye know everythin' anyway an'…You know, people already think I'm out o' me mind, Roux. I was all set t' jus' let things happen, but I'm goin' t' 'ave t' be the one doin' the rejectin' tonight."

Roux laughed at Jack. "You, Jack Sparrow, will never reject her, believe me…"

"She said the two o' ye ne'er…"

"We didn't, Jack. This is just another thing you need to trust me on. However, do be patient with her, she's never been 'loved' by a man in that way."

"Now, ye see, tha's where yer all knowin' stuff is shoddy. Tha' bastard, Cedric…"

"There's a difference," Roux interrupted, "between love and submission." Roux's eyelids lowered. "A fair warning for you: if you _ever _break her heart…"

"I assure you, brother, if any heart breaks, it'll be mine."

Jack's ghostly brother once again smiled and began to move toward the pirate. "That's rather assuring, Jack, and I believe that you mean what you say." Three steps closer – Jack began to back up.

"Yer makin' me a bit nervous, R…" Splash. Jack had stumbled backward into a freshwater spring. Roux laughed. "Wha' the hell d'ye do that for?"

"Well, you couldn't go to her as you were. Honestly, Jack, piracy doesn't mean you have to smell like the brig all the time."

"She likes me all piratey," Jack said, sounding like a child.

"Tonight, she'll like you better without the filth, I promise." He moved his hand and a cloth appeared in Jack's. "Do scrub up."


	55. Ending Their Day

**Chapter 55**

**"Ending Their Day"**

Jess and Deana had retired to their room while Jack and Evangeline were dining together. Deana rested her back against Jess' chest, letting the warm water relax her body. The couple had spent most of the day together happy to be just that: together. Jess had been the one to suggest ending the day on this note - after realizing that the bathtub had more than enough room for two.

Jess wrapped his arms around his love and gently closed his lips around her left earlobe. Deana's skin broke out in goose bumps despite the warm water. "I ne'er wan' ye out o' me sight again, Love," he whispered. "I've seen plenty in me life t' scare me, but thinkin' somethin' bad happened t' ye tops all of it." His hands traveled to her breasts, gently massaging them. "I love ye, Deana."

Deana felt her body tremble in anticipation and need. "I love you too, Jessie."

Jess let his hand dip beneath the surface of the water - a very specific target in mind - but he stopped himself before reaching that destination. "Are ye feelin'…all right?"

Deana nodded, the ordeal she'd been through fading from her mind. "Wonderful."

"Um…are ye up t' anything?"

"Everything," she smiled.

With that one word as his permission, Jess let his hand continue on its journey, reaching the now aching region of her body. Soon after one lithe finger slipped inside of her, Deana pulled away from Jess' body.

"Did I hurt ye?" he asked, worried.

"No," she said, lust and love in her eyes. "I just…need more." She turned around and straddled Jess' lap the best she could, guiding his aroused length smoothly into her. Each of them let out a noise that was a mixture of pleasure and relief. Deana began to move rhythmically, the water sloshing at the sides of the tub. She pressed her upper body against his as snugly as she could, not ever wanting to let him go.

Through a haze of passion, one thought rang through Jess' mind. _If I'm ever without her, I won' survive… _His thoughts were eerily similar to his father's.

Their lips met and parted, allowing their tongues to dance… Stars seemed to explode behind closed lids as each of them founded a much needed and wanted release.

Neither was in a hurry to move. Deana, still on her lover's lap, rested her head on his shoulder, Jess still deep within her. Her mind drifted miles away…


	56. Finally Together

**Chapter 56**

**"Finally Together"**

Jack's hand was poised to open the door to his and Evangeline's room - it had been that way for the past ten minutes - but he didn't move. The newly bathed pirate's mind was still reeling from everything Roux told him. After convincing himself that he hadn't lost his mind, he made his way into the inn, up the stairs, and to this point - moving even a single muscle any further was the problem at hand. Not once in his life had Jack worried before taking a woman to his bed…until now.

_C'mon, move! She's waitin' for ye_

His hand slowly turned the knob. Evangeline heard this and her heart began to race. The door opened, Jack stepped inside, and it closed again. The room was bathed in candlelight and the pirate smiled. Without thinking, he blurted, "I've ne'er been _'with'_ a lass I've loved before… makes me feel icky now that I really think about it."

Evangeline was slightly shocked by Jack's words, but she smiled. "It's all right, Jack. How about we both…forget our pasts? Perhaps…start fresh with one another?" While she wasn't fond of thinking about just how many women Jack may have bedded, she found that it truly didn't matter. She had only known this man a short time, of course he'd have a life before then…she just hoped that he wouldn't compare her to anyone he'd had before.

"Brilliant idea, Love." With newfound confidence, Jack sauntered toward Evangeline, his swaying hypnotic to her. He took her into his arms and caressed her face.

"You're…wet?" Evangeline raised an eyebrow.

Jack smiled. "Aye, s'why it took me a while t' come up. I thought maybe cleanin' up would, uh, be nice for…this."

Evangeline looked relieved. "I was beginning to think you changed your mind." She inhaled him. "Quite a difference, but I wasn't bothered at all before."

"If we're plannin' on, ye know…" Jack was still shocked over just how nervous he'd become. He was always so good at spouting the lines that brought women to his bed. He realized that when it didn't matter what happened when they were through with one another, it was easier to begin the entire process. "…I thought that dirt an' the like didn' have a place there – er, here…ah…"

"The sheets thank you, Jack," Evangeline said, a finger trailing down Jack's neck and onto the exposed portion of his chest. "As do I." She kissed him tentatively, her nerves a mess as well. The sweet taste that Jack always seemed to possess was there in full and Evangeline could feel her body warming. The pirate's right hand stroked the back of her neck, causing chills to mix with the heat inside of her.

"All o' this is at yer pace, Love," Jack whispered hoarsely, his eyes devoted.

Evangeline's eyes lowered; her face changed. "What do you prefer?"

"Hm?"

"Would you rather have me on my knees…or against the wall as we were in the alley?"

Jack's eyes went wide. "What? No, Love! The alley was…I ne'er should 'ave…We didn'…"

"Cedric preferred me on my knees, he didn't have to look at my eyes that way, or fully undress me. My back always seemed to bruise when against the wall and…"

The pirate now appeared apologetic. "Remember that bit about startin' fresh?" Evangeline nodded. "All right, then. Forget everythin' _he_ ever made ye do, Ev, tonight's goin' t' be…different, savvy?"

"Good, different?" she asked timidly.

"No." Jack smiled again. "Amazin', different. I promise."

"How can you promise such a thing?"

Jack's answer was to lightly trail his fingers down Evangeline's back, releasing the buttons there as he went. His lips laid claim to hers and she surrendered to him. Soon, Evangeline felt her dress fall off of her shoulders and to the floor. Her thoughts were muddled, but she managed to say, "It's supposed to take a lot longer than that to get one of these off."

"I'm gifted, love," Jack purred into her ear. With a gentle tug, he loosened her corset – it too fell to the floor. Despite the fact that Evangeline knew Jack had seen her like this before, she still felt her body turn crimson. "No need t' be shy, Ev. S' only me."

"Exactly," she whispered. "It's _you_." Her hands reached for his vest and sash, both damp, and he helped her to slip his shirt over his head. When he stood before her, his chest bare, she found her fingers running along the scars on his body. She was mesmerized.

"I'm not perfect," he said, almost seeming ashamed of himself.

Evangeline smiled. "Yes, you are." Her index finger followed the jagged lines on his arm and she felt her heart ache for him. "Will you tell me, one day, what happened to you?"

"I'll tell ye anythin' ye wan' t' know, Ev." He meant it. There would be no fantastical tale of fighting off a beast, just the raw honest truths of his past.

The soon to be lovers took their time undressing and making their way to the bed that suddenly seemed so important to them. Jack gazed at Evangeline's skin, perspiration making it glisten in the candlelight. Unlike some of the women he'd seen, her skin was nearly unmarked, save for a fading scar on the small of her back, and by far the softest he'd ever touched. His hands brushed over her stomach, then upwards to her breasts. Her breathing hitched. His thumb glided across her nipple, causing the flesh to rise.

"Inviting," Jack said softly, wanting to make sure that his actions were approved of. Evangeline was silent. Testing the figurative waters, Jack lowered his face to her breast and took the flesh between his lips. Evangeline gasped and her hips rose. Taking this as a sign to continue, Jack suckled on her, while the fingers on his right hand swept along her thigh. Had he been with anyone else, he would have let his greed ensue, nipping at her flesh, longing to hear a slight yelp of pleasure, but the female before him was a completely different entity. She was not merely a woman to him.

Jack had noticed that while his hands were exploring her body, hers were staying at her sides. He released her breast and moved up beside her. "Ye can touch me, Love," he said softly.

"Jack, I…" She bit her lower lip. "I've only had one man. I wasn't allowed to do more than what I was told." She was clearly embarrassed.

"Ye can do anythin' ye want, Ev. There are no rules in this bed."

"I'm not exactly experienced in the ways…other women may be." Her eyes were cast away from him. She knew that a great deal of the women Jack had been with were noted for their skills at pleasuring men. She was only skilled at giving into orders. Her mind knew that she had nothing to be ashamed of, but her body seemed to scold her for not knowing what to do with the man next to her.

Jack smiled. "Then let me teach you." He kissed her, his tongue gentle, but skilled. He took her hand and placed it on his back, then took the other and placed it on his chest. He guided the hand along his chest down to his waist and stopped, not wanting to pressure her. She hadn't so much as glanced at what lie between his legs. His lips wandered to her neck, kissing and licking every inch of flesh.

Feeling brave, Evangeline let her hands travel lower down Jack's back. She reached his behind and groped, actually giggling. Jack smiled into her skin. "This is all right?" she asked, unsure.

"Aye, Love. You like?"

Her giggled turned into a full-ledged laugh. "Quite nice, yes."

Jack's tone changed ever so slightly. "I need t' touch you, Ev."

"You _are_ touching me, silly pirate."

He looked at her, his eyes dark with passion. "No, Love, I need to _touch_ _you_." He let one finger barley graze her core and she understood. She swallowed, then nodded. "Only pleasure," he whispered. He stroked her, and listened to her breath. This may have well been her first time as far as he was concerned, and he wanted to sear it into her memory for eternity. He felt her lips moisten and gently prodded between the folds. He looked up again and saw that her eyes were closed and her hung mouth slightly open. "Relax, Love." He slipped his exploring finger inside of her and she whimpered. He moved it at a very slow pace, causing Evangeline to cease breathing for a moment. He bent and kissed her stomach, bringing her back, relaxing her. He slipped another finger inside and she moaned in pure satisfaction. "Ah, _there_ you are, Love. Feel free t' scream t' the heavens if the situation calls for it tonight."

"Jack…oh…you must think I'm…"

He pumped a little harder, bringing her speech to a halt. "I'm not thinkin' o' anything right now other than making you feel…" The pirate licked his lips, abandoning his thoughts, and sank below her waist. His tongue slid between her folds and she gasped for air. This was something Jack knew better than to do with any woman meant for pleasure – in fact, it was something he'd only done once, maybe twice before. He smiled as her sweet taste swirled on his palette.

"Ja…tha…you shou…" Not one coherent word would pass through her lips. Never in her life had she felt something so pleasurable or intimate. Not once had Cedric ever shown interest in such an act…in fact, he never asked her to do anything oral for him. He called those sorts of things "disgusting" and "the work of whores" – as though what he did to Evangeline wasn't a disgusting act in and of itself. Her mind fell into a haze as Jack plunged his tongue inside her most sensitive of areas, stroking whatever he could reach. He could feel her body tense and knew that she was reaching her first breaking point of the evening. She cried out his name as she came and Jack chuckled to himself.

"First one, Love?" he asked sweetly, his body now crawling up hers.

She looked at him, her eyes dreamy. "Where did you…how did you learn…" She smiled, her skin crimson. "That's far from proper."

"Good thing I'm a pirate then." He kissed her neck. "Sweetest nectar there is," he whispered, his hand returning to her core. "Taste…" He kissed her and found reluctance. After all, he had just… The barrier disappeared and she tasted herself. Had Cedric ever done such a thing, she would have become ill, but Jack made it…erotic. Her body responded to everything he was doing to her; her hips bucked to the fingers that were once again causing her to flood with heat.

Now having enough courage, and casting all of her embarrassment aside, Evangeline peered down between Jack's legs. Her mouth gaped as her eyes took him in. To say that Cedric paled in comparison would have been a terrible understatement. Jack saw the look on her face and did his best not to smile.

"Somethin' interest ye down there, Ev?" He took his fingers away from her center. When she didn't answer, he said, "Love? Ye all right?" Her response was to reach down and let her fingers barely brush the tip of his arousal. Jack twitched slightly at the contact.

Another first for her, she moved down the bed a little and trailed her fingers along his entire length, Jack's eyes closed in response and the pirate moaned softly. "Bear with me," she whispered, intrigued. Her head was now the one to sink below a waist and Jack quickly snapped out of his bliss.

"Ev, ye don' 'ave t'…" He was truly stunned when she smiled up at him. "I don' expect…"

"I know, Jack," her voice grew dark. "I want to." She decided to toy with him a little. "Unless you wish otherwise…"

"No, no, no," Jack said quickly. "By all means, Love, I won' deny ye wha' ye want."

"I've been curious for quite some time. This is something women in brothels seem to be famous for, isn't it?" Jack answered in a sort of squeak. One the one hand, he wanted this night to be solely about her…on the other, he knew he'd be a fool to stop her. She took a deep breath, then let her tongue make contact with the very tip of her pirate lover. Another small noise escaped his lips. She gently stroked his length, enjoying the feel of him. Soon, her tongue ran from the tip to the base of his arousal and Jack bucked upwards, his inaudible noises now more frequent.

"Jesus, Ev…"

Evangeline took the full tip into her mouth and suckled, the way Jack had on her breast. The pirate panted and Evangeline felt herself fully enjoying the sin of it all. She took in more of his length until she felt she could go no further and Jack screamed out into the dim light of the room. She moved her mouth along his length at a torturous pace…until Jack's hands pressed against her shoulders, stopping her.

"Something wrong?" she asked, understanding why he had ceased her actions.

"Aye," Jack said, breathless. "I…I need t' know…" His head was light, having come so close to completion. "If ye wan' me t' 'ave ye tonight…or better yet…_if_ ye'll 'ave me…" He calmed his breathing and Evangeline crawled up his body.

She kissed him, and that was Jack's answer. The kiss was ridden with lust and want…and more importantly, a love that seemed impossible to him. Jack rolled her, placing his body on top of hers. He gently stroked his length along her opening, feeling her dampness, assuring that he wouldn't hurt her. He began to whisper to her in French – she only recognized a word or two, but she knew he was speaking words of his devotion to her. A few moments later and a very heartfelt "I love you" poured from the pirate's lips as he entered her.

Jack understood that Evangline's body had been used, never loved. He couldn't help but think that while he was with numerous women, both paid and not, he at least gave them the illusion that, for that moment, his world revolved around only them – that during their encounter, he loved them. Why else would he have been slapped so many times? He wasn't creating an illusion now – he was living out a fantasy he never let himself dream up. Every part of him felt so much more alive, registered so much more pleasure.

Their pace was slow, and their eyes never broke contact. Eternity could have passed and it wouldn't have mattered. For the first time in either of their lives, each of them felt truly complete. Jack's head swam with every thrust he made, as did Evangeline's. When he saw her smile at him, he felt a tear fall from his eye and watched as it trailed down his lover's breast.

Jack slid from Evangeline's body almost completely, causing her to bite her lower lip in want, he slid back in with a little more force and she groaned, enjoying the feeling. "More, Love?" he asked, his mouth next to her ear.

"Yes…" She encircled his waist with her legs, pulling him into her and Jack understood. His pace quickened, but didn't spoil what they were after. When Jack felt her tighten around him, he knew the end was near…it didn't matter, they had a lifetime ahead of them, he was sure of it. Never once had Jack thought of having only one lover…now he never wished for another. As Evangeline's body succumbed to the most enjoyable feelings she'd ever had, Jack thrust twice more before spilling inside of her…another thing he rarely did.

Her breath ragged, Evangeline clung to the pirate as he slid from her body, whimpering at the loss of contact. When he settled next to her, she rested her head on her pirate love, an afterglow setting in. "So, _that's_ what it's supposed to be like?"

Jack ran his hand long her hip, a small smile on his lips. "I don' know, Love," he answered truthfully. "It's ne'er been like that before."

"Oh?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I swear t' ye, Ev."

"Will it be again?" Her voice held hopes that Jack longed for as well.

"I've the feelin' it can only get better." Jack kissed her once more before sleep took over both of their bodies.

_Author's Note: I hope this wasn't too racy for the rating…_


	57. You Should Have Told…

**Chapter 57**

**"You Should Have Told…"**

"I was with child!" Deana shot upright in bed, waking Jess from a peaceful slumber.

"Huh?" he asked, obviously groggy.

"I…I was pregnant, Jess." Her voice was pained. "We made a… God, I'm so bloody daft! Why couldn't I piece it together?" Another thought struck her. "She knew," she said under her breath. "Evangeline's not dense, she knew!"

"Deana, Love, what are ye talkin' about?"

Deana turned, tears in her eyes as she looked at her lover. "Stress would _not_ make me bleed as I did, Jess…unless there was more of it."

"I'm a bit lost."

"It's all right, I'm not," she said, sounding angry and somewhat defeated. "Stress _did_ make me ill, but I was ill…because the child that was trying to grow inside of me…died. Why didn't she tell me?"

"Deana, are ye sure? I mean, me dad said the same thing that Evangeline did and…"

Deana's eyes held a look of fury in them. "Your father isn't stupid either!" She rose from bed, grabbed her clothing from the floor, and dressed.

"What are ye doin'?"

"I need to know why they didn't find it necessary to tell me." She left the room and stormed down the hallway.

"Deana, wait!" Jess called, struggling to get his pants on.

Luckily for Deana, though unluckily for Jack and Evangeline, Jack had neglected to lock their door the previous night. She burst through it, Jess, in one pant leg, hopping behind her. The act of coming through the door wasn't enough to wake the sleeping lovers, but the following shrill yell was.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Jack's body instinctively shot up, startling Evangeline. "To the guns, men!" He then remembered where he was – and registered that Deana was at the foot of the bed…and that Jess was busy struggling to get his pants on. "What the bloody hell's going on?"

"Sorry, Dad," Jess said. "She was sorta dead set on somethin'."

"Deana, what's wrong?" Evangeline asked, making sure that the quilt on the bed covered her.

"You knew precisely what was wrong with me on that bastard's ship, didn't you?" Deana's tone was accusatory.

"What?" her cousin asked, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

She repeated her first question. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Evangeline lowered her eyes. "Honestly, I hoped you wouldn't."

"You must think me brainless then!"

"Of course I don't," Evangeline said, refusing to raise her voice. "I had just hoped that you would forget or…"

"Do I not have the right to know what happens to me?"

"Yes, you do, but…" Evangeline sat up a bit more. "…I thought you better off if…"

"I should be the one to choose what makes me 'better off.'" Deana circled to Evangeline's side of the bed. "You thought I couldn't handle it?"

"You're so young, Deana. You didn't need the emotional weight of…"

Deana's voice was frigid. "You speak as though you're my mother – you're not!"

That comment hurt Evangeline far more than she ever could have expected it to. As a result, her tone became defensive, as did her words. "I shudder to think what would have happened to you had I not all but raised you after our fathers passed."

Jack interjected. "Girls, why don' we settle down, eh?"

"You!" Deana said, pointing her finger at the pirate. "You knew as well! You lied to your son and…"

"All for the best," Jack said, his voice calm. "Jess isn' old enough t' be a father, or you a mother."

Jess was now the one to speak up. "Uh, Dad, ye were jus' a little older when…"

"Oh, an' I was jus' the epitome o' a wonderful father figure, wasn' I? I didn' know ye bloody existed until…"

Jess now joined the defensive. "Well, it's a good thing I don' bed whores then, isn't it, Dad? I'd know exactly who I made a child with!"

"Watch yer mouth, boy," Jack growled.

Jess looked at Evangeline, suddenly realizing what he had implied. "I'm not callin' _you_ a whore, Evangeline, jus' know tha' me father doesn' 'ave a reputation fer keepin' any promises outside the bedroom." Jess regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he was too angry about being left in the dark cpncerning the welfare of his love to censor his thoughts.

"Just how _did_ you go from hating him to bedding him, Ev?" Deana asked, venom in her voice. She casually let every conversation she'd had with her cousin about the pirate and why she _should_ give him a chance slip her mind. "I bet he's been with the same women you condemned Cedric for being with."

"I understand that you're upset," Evangeline said, still doing her very best to remain calm and rational, "but don't you _dare_ wander into that territory, Deana."

Deana tilted her head to the side, pondering over her next remark. "He'll never be Roux. Can you really live with that?" She looked at Jack, her eyes laughing at him. "Do you wonder who she was thinking of last night?"

Evangeline couldn't believe what she was hearing. She did the best she could to try and put herself into Deana's position. She knew she'd be upset, but cruel? "Deana, I…"

"I think ye'd do best t' leave," Jack interrupted. "Both of you."

"We're not finished," Deana insisted.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Evangeline cried. "I just didn't think telling you that you lost a child while we were being held prisoner was the brightest of ideas. All I did was protect you! Had I not insisted, they would have done God knows what to you - or are you forgetting that? That lunatic would have killed you!"

Deana could have retaliated with something along the lines of, "So, I can't take care of myself either," but she knew that Evangeline was right in that respect… Her anger didn't dissipate, far from it, but she did shrink back a little. She turned to Jack. "You should have told Jess."

"No, I shouldn't have," Jack said coldly - he was still stinging from both Deana and Jess' remarks. His salty accent returned. "Yer both too bloody young t' 'ave runts, not t' mention the fact that ye've only known each other a short time _and_ ye've been separated part o' that time."

The voice of Jack's son was strong. "Tha' suddenly matters? Ye very well coulda created a child last night!"

"Th-tha's different, Jess," Jack stammered, realizing that his son could be right.

"Why? Ye've known 'er the same amount o' time I've known Deana - only she 'ated ye 'till recently. So, technically…"

"It's different, Jess!"

"Why?!"

_Because me dead brother told me so!_ "I don' 'ave t' tell ye why!" Angry, Jess grabbed Deana's hand and all but pulled her to the door. It slammed behind them.

Evangeline was in tears. "If I would have told her while we were on that ship…"

"Ye did what was right, Love," Jack said, pulling her close.

"She wasn't supposed to have it." She almost choked on the words.

Jack's voice was soft. "What?"

"She's right, Jack, it's not time for him yet."

Jack was far more shocked to see Roux this time around. His body went rigid and he held onto Evangeline as tightly as he could. "Bloody hell!"

"Roux?" Evangeline's reddened eyes were open wide.

"Hello, lovers," Roux said, smiling. He sat on the end of their bed, as naturally as could be.

"I…wasn't dreaming before?" Evangeline asked.

"I was really sober?" Jack asked.

"No you weren't, Ev, and yes, you were, Jack." Roux chuckled a little. "Jack, you were right in what you said. Jess and Deana aren't ready for a child, but you could have shown a bit more tact."

"Tact? Did ye not hear what they were sayin'? They even brought _you _into it!"

"Yes, however, their emotions are running high due to circumstances they never dreamed of. What's your excuse?"

"Hey, jus' who's bloody side are ye on, Roux?"

"Nobody's. I'm here to get you to see things a bit…"

"More clearly," Jack interrupted. "Yeah, we covered that last night, remember?"

"Of course, but it's still the truth." Roux's smile grew wider. "We wouldn't want you to be a grandfather before you truly had the opportunity to be a father, would we?"

Jack cocked his head. "What's this 'we' talk, Roux?"

"Think of it as the universe," Roux said, shaking his head. "They're upset, you're upset – just let a little time pass."

"She's never been angry at me before," Evangeline said.

"She's a young adult and you truly are the closest thing she's had to a mother for such a long time – it's natural for her to…vent her emotions at you. She's just barely seventeen now."

"I didn't say hurtful things like that at her age."

"Ye didn' bed a pirate at her age either, Love," Jack said, a corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

Evangeline looked puzzled. "Jack, I've no idea which way to take that."

Roux interjected, "No need for a quarrel so soon, you two. You _do_ realize they only said what they did out of anger, therefore, you can't hold anything against them. You'll all be fine in a day or two." He winked. "Keep yourselves occupied. Ta…"

Jack seemed flabbergasted. "Ye've seen 'im before today too?"

Evangeline nodded, her expression confused. _Ta? He sounded so different._ "On Damien's ship, but I thought I was dreaming. You?"

"Last night, before I came back up here. Thought I drank too much." Jack pulled the covers up a bit higher. "Said a lot o' things that…"

"That what?"

"S'not important right now. I say we take 'is advice and lay low for a day or so." A mischievous grin crossed his face. "Personally, I 'ave no objections t' stayin' in bed with ye."

"He didn't seem the same as before. Jack, I…" _Why fight it?_ "Will you tire of me?"

"I don' believe that'll be possible."


	58. Freedom

**Chapter 58**

**"Freedom"**

"They think we're no more than bloody children," Jess said under his breath. "I can run a ship for Christ's sake! I can yield a blade better than men twice me age!"

"Jessie," Deana said soothingly, "calm down."

"Calm down? A minute ago ye were a lot more upset than I am now."

"I know, but…"

"Would ye 'ave wanted it?" Jess asked, sincerely.

Deana understood his question. "I haven't really thought about it …but it was something we made together – it would have had to have been wonderful." She felt tears come to her eyes. "Are you angry with me?"

"With you?" Jess couldn't believe his ears.

"For losing it?"

He immediately took Deana into his arms. "God, no, Love…It wasn' yer fault." He kissed the top of her head. "Deana?"

"Yes?"

The pirate's eyes turned dark. "What if I said that…I think we should leave?"

"Leave?"

"I'm s'posed t' be captain o' the new ship anyway, what if we jus' take Damien's ship and…go." Deana was silent. "I'm not a boy and yer hardly a little girl. We can take half the crew and…"

"What…what about your father?"

"'E lived 'is life without me for almost eighteen years, I don' think 'e'd really miss me much."

"Evangeline?"

"Yer livid with 'er…"

"For now…"

"She 'as me dad." Jess looked into his love's eyes. "One thing I've learned is that freedom is somethin' amazin', Deana. We can' really be free if…"

"All right," Deana said softly.

"Really?"

"Your eyes light up just thinking about it," she said. "You need this. We…I need this."

"Now, tha's not true, Deana. Ye 'ave yer own mind. We'll only go if ye really wan' to."

"I don't want to be thought of as a child," she said softly. A smile slowly crept onto her face. "When will we leave?"

"Nightfall'd be best. I'll think up somethin' t' tell the half o' the crew we'll take an' we'll go when _they're_ asleep or…" He knew exactly what his father and lover would be doing at nightfall. "…ye know."

"What will we do?" Deana asked, still slightly unsure about her decision.

"Whate'er we want, tha's the beauty o' it." Jess kissed Deana with a very obvious longing. "It's goin' t' be wonderful."

"Do you think…well, will Jack try to find us?"

Jess shrugged. "Don' know – not sure I care either."


	59. Missing Out

**Chapter 59**

**"Missing Out"**

Evangeline and Jack did as Roux suggested. They stayed in their room, Jack leaving briefly to fetch a meal for them. They had spent most of the time talking or sleeping, but intimacy _did_ find its way into the day as well. Jack didn't want his mind to work as it did, but he couldn't help voicing a concern.

"Ev, d'ye…ye don' think he's a perverted spiritish version o' 'imself do ye?"

"I really hope you don't think that Roux would…" She looked around. "Jack, we've been visited by your deceased brother – anything's possible."

"Tha's jus' creepy t' think about." Jack smiled. "No disrespect to 'im, but 'e may be wonderin' what 'e missed out on."

Evangeline hit Jack's arm. "Jack, really!"

"Hey, I'm jus' sayin' tha' if it were me, an' I missed out on bein' with ye, _an'_ I could come back, I'd be curious."

The young woman sighed. "Remind me again what I see in you?"

Jack's lips wandered to her bare back. "More than ye thought was there, Love." As the couple disappeared under the covers, Satan's Hand (Damien's former ship) was leaving its dock. Jess had been convincing enough to get the crew to follow his orders.

Deana stood by Jess' side at the tiller. "To a new life, Love," Jess said, seeming proud of himself. Deana smiled, pushing down her worries. She loved Jess. She trusted him…but he simply wasn't Jack. He didn't have the experience or the same cunning as his father. Yes, she was angry, and yes, when they talked about it, she felt this idea was wonderful…however, the actual follow-through had her stomach churning slightly.


	60. Tempers

**Chapter 60**

**"Tempers"**

"Jack!" Gibbs yelled and pounded on the door to Jack and Evangeline' room. "Damn it, Jack, get yer arse out 'ere!"

Jack grumbled and got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist. He opened the door, eyes half closed, hair a mess. "Gibbs, if this isn' a matter o' life an' death…"

"Yer son an' 'is lass seem t' 'ave sailed off with Damien's bloody ship – I'd say tha's worthy o' gettin' ye out o' bed."

Jack's face froze, his mind struggling to process what he just heard. "Ye…yer sure about this?"

Gibbs nodded, wishing he wasn't the one giving Jack the news. "Aye."

"Any idea o' when they left?"

He shrugged. "Durin' the night."

Jack's voice was rabid. "Damn it!" He pounded his fist on the doorway. "Get the crew ready and prepare the Pearl." He slammed the door without another word. Evangeline was sitting up in bed, awake and oddly frightened. She had only heard Jack yell, not the reason why. "We 'ave t' go," he said sternly.

"So I gathered." Her voice wasn't as sure of itself as it had been – seeing a temper in Jack worried her. Cedric had a temper. Luckily, Jack picked up on this.

"Sorry," he said, sitting on the bed. "I didn' mean t' scare ye, Love, but it appears tha' Jess and Deana 'ave taken the other ship and left."

Evangeline's eyes grew wide. "What?!"

"Guess a ghost didn' visit an' tell 'em to cool off." He stood again, searching out his clothing. "Don' know when exactly they left, don' know where they're goin'…" Sheet still around his waist, Jack stopped in the middle of the room. "I shouldn' o' said what I did…I've barely had 'im in my life an' I gave 'im a reason t' run off."

Any trace of fear that Evangeline felt melted away. She looked at the man before her and could feel the guilt radiating from him. "They'll be all right, Jack. Jess has been with you for the past year or so, you must have rubbed off on him."

"'Couse I have, 'e 'as me temper." Jack put his hand to his forehead. "I need a drink."

"How on earth are you going to think clearly with rum coursing through your veins?"

Jack smirked. "Sometimes ye think better drunk."

"Not with _your_ son and _my_ cousin going God knows where. Honestly, Jack, I have to wonder how much liquid in you is actually blood." Evangeline rose from the bed, a quilt wrapped around her higher than Jack's sheet.

The smirk turned into a smile and Jack took her in his arms. "You know, I think Roux knows exactly what he's talkin' about, Ev." Evangeline was a bit confused, but Jack went on. "C'mon, we need t' get t' the ship. Every minute counts."


	61. God Be With Your Son

**Chapter 61**

**"God Be With Your Son"**

"So, where are we going, Jess?" Deana asked, her voice tired.

Jess stared straight ahead. "A town not too far off. Worse than Tortuga, but ideal t' get rid o' this ship."

"Worse?"

"No worries, Love, ye'll be safe, I promise." It had been nearly two days since "the escape" from Jack and Evangeline. Deana was exhausted; Jess refused to stop sailing for more than an hour or two a day and when he was awake, it seemed she was as well.

"Could they really find us? I mean, is getting another ship…"

Jess finally turned his head. "Ye'll be fine – I swear on me life. D' ye really wan' t' stay aboard the ship where…" His voice trailed, but Deana understood. Oddly enough, she hadn't really given the ship itself much thought.

"No," she said softly.

"Deana, ye look so tired. Why don' ye get some rest, hm? We still have another couple o' days before we reach port an'…well, I don' wan' ye gettin' sick or anythin' from lack o' sleep."

Deana appreciated Jess' thoughtfulness. "What about you?"

"I'm used t' bein' up all the time. Attacks aren' somethin' ye can ever sleep through. Go on, Love, I'm fine out 'ere, really."

Deana kissed her love's lips and held him tightly against her. "You will get some rest, won't you?"

Jess smiled. "If ye sleep fer me now, I might make it three hours tonight."

Deana shook her head. "Fair enough." She kissed him once more, then departed to their temporary cabin.

Jess kept his eyes focused on the horizon. _What are you doing, Jess._ The voice in his head was not his own. _You are as strong willed as your father, but not nearly as experienced._

"Bloody hell," Jess muttered. "Me brain's turned against me?"

_In a way, yes._

"S'not my voice, s'not dad's…Shit, there's something cursed on this bloody ship isn' there? Invades yer mind…drives ye mad?"

_Maybe I'm your conscience._

"Maybe yer some loony pirate that cursed…"

_I'm nothing cursed, boy!_

"Ye 'ave a temper – lovely."

_As do you. Do you know what danger you're putting yourself and your lady in?_

"None. I can take care o' both o' us."

_Oh, really? _

"Christ, if anyone sees me talkin' t' meself, there could be a mutiny."

_That's the least of your concerns. You'd do best to sleep if you want to survive the night._

"What?"

_You heard me clearly. You barely have the strength to hold that tiller right now. Do as your lady asked and get some rest. _

"Or?"

The voice was gone now. Jess didn't want to admit that something felt terribly "off" at the moment, but it did. He gave the order to drop anchor and told the crew to get some shuteye. He crept into his and Deana's cabin, careful not to wake her. "This is madness," he muttered under his breath. "Must run in the Sparrow bloodline…"

Up in the crow's nest, unbeknownst to the pirate keeping watch there, sat Roux. His face was a mask of worry. "I'm doing what little I can, Jack, I swear. I cannot interfere tonight. God be with your son."


	62. Ye ‘Ave A Father?

**Chapter 62**

**"Ye 'Ave A Father?"**

Jess' body shut down as soon as he put his head on his pillow. He was thoroughly exhausted, but wouldn't admit it. Hours passed and night fell…it was then that his body was ready for what was coming.

Had one not been in tune with the ocean, the sound would have meant nothing at all – simply a stirring of the waves. However, as Jess wiped the sleep from his eyes, he recognized it as something else entirely. Before he could swing his legs off of the mattress, he heard the call of another pirate.

"Damien! Get yer devil worshippin' arse out 'ere!"

"Shit," Jess muttered. Unfortunately, Deana was awake and heard everything.

"Jessie?" she said, her voice soft and obviously shaken.

"Ye stay in 'ere an' ye don' move, understand?" It was obviously and order – and one that Deana was more than happy to comply to.

"Yes." She watched him take his sword off of the desk in the room. Without thinking, she all but leapt out of the bed and ran to him, her arms almost like a vice around him. "Be careful…"

Jess kissed her with a raw desire. "I'll be fine, Love, but jus' t' let ye know, I did inherit somethin' from me dad."

"What?"

He smiled. "After a fight, I tend to become…insatiable."

The young woman couldn't help but smile back at him. "Do hurry back then." She grew warm at the thought as her lover exited the cabin.

The other pirates had already begun "boarding" the ship. Once again, Jess heard their captain calling for Damien.

"'E's dead," Jess said, very plainly.

The captain approached Jess, a disbelieving look in his eye. "That so?"

"D' ye see any o' 'is crew 'ere?"

The captain took a moment to look around. "No…where's yer captain then, lad?"

"Yer lookin' at 'im," Jess replied, proudly.

The pirate laughed. "Ye? Yer but a boy!"

"Then 'ow do I 'ave Damien's ship?"

"Ye look familiar, lad…" The pirate studied Jess. "Ye 'ave a father?"

"No," Jess lied. He didn't want to be under Jack's reputation.

"An' yer tellin' me tha' ye killed Damien?"

_Well, technically the woman me dad's bedding did…_ "Aye. Want me t' show ye 'ow I did it?" He raised his sword to the captain's chest.

"Threatenin' me, boy? Tha's not wise."

"Neither was comin' aboard me ship." Jess raised his sword in the air – a sign his crew interpreted as "attack" – which they did.

Metal clashed and voices rang out through the night. Deana's arousal had passed, replaced by fear. She prayed that leaving the safety of Jack's leadership wasn't a mistake.

"Ye lied, boy, ye fight jus' like yer father," the captain laughed.

"I told ye (clang) – I don' 'ave a father!" Jess fought with every ounce of strength he had. He was not going to be compared to Jack – he was his own person.

"Yer a Sparrow, boy, (clang) no doubt about that." The captain laughed as he circled around Jess. "An' jus' where is Daddy an' 'is Pearl, hm?"

Jess couldn't understand why the mere thought of his father was enraging him, but he didn't dismiss it – he used it to its full advantage. His sword made a clean cut across the captain's throat, blood spraying along the deck. Jess answered the dead man's question, "Don' know."

The crew saw what Jess had done, and the enemy pirates dropped their weapons. Jess looked around at the wide eyes surrounding him. "I won' 'ave the rest o' ye killed," he said calmly, "I jus' wan' yer ship."

The pirate Jess took to be the first mate spoke up, "An' we're t' give it t' ye willingly?"

"Yeah," Jess smiled. "Let's make a trade."

"A trade? What kind o' pirate are ye?"

"One tha' needs a different ship. So, we either trade, or I 'ave all o' ye gutted an' take yers anyway."

"Our ship's smaller," the first mate said, confused.

"See – ye get the better end o' the deal."

The first mate shook his head. "Yer daft, boy." He smiled. "But I'll gladly captain this…" He looked at what was now his crew. "Welcome, home, mates!"

Jess gave the orders for the trade to commence, then went to get Deana. She was confused, but more than grateful that Jess was unscathed _and_ that she was able to get off of a ship that held such awful memories.

Jess, Deana, and the crew boarded their new ship, _Enigma_, and had a look around. It may not have been as big as Damien's ship was, but it was nice to be aboard something that wasn't associated with Hell. Jess took his place at the helm immediately, Deana at his side.

"Jessie?" she asked, softly, her cheeks blushing.

"Yeah, Love?"

"I thought you said something about…insatiable?"

Jess smiled widely. "Oh, I am, Deana." He slid an arm around her waist - keeping his other hand on the tiller. "We jus' need t' sail away from 'ere a bit." He kissed her once, his lips craving hers. "An hour, Love…" He was breathless. "If I can make it tha' long."


	63. Honorable Purposes?

**Chapter 63**

**"Honorable Purposes?"**

"Yer sure ye 'aven' seen that ship?" Jack asked a man standing on the dock at Javier. Jack had already paid the man to make sure he'd talk.

"Aye, I'd remember tha' blasted ship. All the wenches hide when it comes into port." The man tilted his head. "'Ave business with Damien?"

"No," Jack said gruffly – he returned to the Pearl. Evangeline was sitting next to the rail, praying that Jack would return with, if not good news, at least some semblance of news at all. He saw her hopeful eyes immediately. "They didn' come 'ere, Love," he said softly. "I was sure Jess would try an' trade the ship with someone 'ere."

"What happens now?" Evangeline asked – her voice sounded somehow defeated.

Jack did what she least expected him to – he shrugged. Taking a seat next to her, he said, "For once…I don' know."

"Are we going to keep looking?"

A realization hit Jack and the pirate looked physically ill. "Maybe he doesn' want t' be found." He turned and looked at his new love. "'He lived 'is life without me fer so long, Ev, the novelty o' havin' a father might be gone."

"Jack, don't say that," Evangeline said soothingly. "I'm sure that you've been a wonderful father for…"

"Don' let yer mind be clouded by wha' we're startin' t' have, Love. Ye heard wha' he said an' it was true. He's watched me jump beds, tell lies…"

"Y-you're a pirate, Jack. Those things…are in your nature." Jack noticed the change in her voice and knew what she was thinking.

"_Were_ in me nature." He sighed. "'E's a lot more mature than I was at that age. Maybe he _was_ ready t' be a father…"

"Jack Sparrow has the ability to doubt himself?"

Jack didn't even look up. "Ye mind makin' up yer bloody mind, Roux? Ye can either stick around all the time, or do wha' I think yer s'posed t' be doin' an' stay where'er yer…from."

"I'm going to ignore that, brother," Roux said, he was sitting up on the rail. "You'd do best not to give up, Jack, you know that as well as I do."

"Ye know, Roux, yer not much bloody help at all! Ye tell us not t' do anythin' an' things will be fine – an' bein' an all knowin' – whate'er ye are – I believed you an' took yer advice…Now my son's gone! I'm startin' t' think the only reason ye've shown yer transparent face at all was t' see _my_ woman!"

Evangeline's eyes went wide. "Jack!"

"What? Ev, don' ye see my point here? 'E's not makin' a bloody thing better, only worse! If we wouldn' o' kept to ourselves, this ne'er woulda happened!" Jack stopped talking for a moment, both Evangeline and Roux tensed. "Christ… This is revenge, isn' it? All o' it! Ye fed me a bunch o' lies about 'ow Ev is 'ere with me fer me own good, but I wager she'll be gone soon to, eh? Me son _an'_ me love… 'Cause I let ye die!"

By now, the crew was convinced that Jack had gone mad. He was, after all, yelling at the air as far as they could tell. Evangeline noticed this.

"Jack, Love," she said, desperately. "Let's go inside, hm?"

"Don' let 'im make ye leave," Jack said, tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, but I really think you need to rest. Come on." Evangeline pulled Jack to his feet and helped him into their cabin. He passed out before she could fully get him to their bed. After some struggling, she had him on the mattress. Roux was in the room with her. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice icy.

"I…"

"Roux, you _are_ here with only honorable purposes, aren't you?"

Roux's eyes conveyed something they had to her long ago. "Darling, why would I do anything that wasn't honorable? I thought that I made things clear to you. You were supposed to be exactly where you are now and…"

"But why are things going so badly? Jack is perfectly right in saying that if we wouldn't have hidden ourselves…"

"Jack thinks too much. Believe me, this is all going exactly as it should. The last thing I would want is to hurt either of you." A ghostly finger caressed Evangeline's cheek.

"I think this is all too much for him," Evangeline said, moving to the bed. She sat at Jack's side. "I've never seen Jack get so upset, granted I haven't known him that long…but I've never heard of it either – from anyone."

"Not everything becomes print or gossip."

"He just doesn't seem the type to…"

"You just said yourself that you haven't known him long. Stress gets to everyone, even the infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Roux looked into Evangeline's eyes. "He'll be fine. Jess and Deana are fine. They have a new ship, survived an attack, and are…very happy." Without another word, he was gone, leaving Evangeline confused, and Jack unconscious.


	64. An Ill Captain?

**Chapter 64**

**"An Ill Captain?**

Evangeline ran a wet cloth over Jack's forehead. Hours had passed and his skin began to feel fevered as he slept. The pirate simply wouldn't wake. Gibbs tried smelling salts, Evangeline tried talking to him, Mr. Cotton even had his parrot peck at him, but nothing worked. Nothing made sense.

Gibbs took the helm, unsure of where to go, but knowing that leaving Javier was a must. When Jack woke, they'd figure things out…if Jack woke.

His skin was growing pale at an alarming rate, and Evangeline found herself in tears. "What's happened to you?" she whispered. "You aren't the pirate I've heard stories about. You aren't the man that I've fallen in love with - he'd wake up and try to have his way with me…" She put her mouth beside his ear. "…and I'd let you."

She waited, her breath ceasing at times. She longed for Jack's eyes to pop open, for that golden smile to appear on his face, but he remained still…and she sobbed. She couldn't hear the knock at their door.

"Ev?" Gibbs was standing at her side. "Nothin'?"

She shook her head "Have you thought of anything this could be yet, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Sorry, lass, this is nothin' I've e'er seen before – 'specially with Jack."

"He…he has to get to a doctor."

"I'm the closest thing we got."

"I mean…I mean a real doctor - no offense. I'm not going to let him…he can't d…" She began to cry again.

"Lass, tha's not goin' t' 'appen." Gibbs made his way back to the door. "I'm takin' us back t' Port Royal. We'll hide ye, but tha's the nearest place tha's goin' t' 'ave a real doctor." Evangeline nodded in agreement.

"I don't even know where we are anymore," she confessed. "How long will it take?"

Gibbs sighed. "If we don' stop, two days." Evangeline's eyes pleaded with him. "We won' stop."


	65. Looks Like Ye’ve Seen a Ghost

**Chapter 65**

**"Looks Like Ye've Seen a Ghost"**

"Wake up," Evangeline said. She didn't ask, she didn't beg - she insisted.

"Let him sleep."

Evangeline's red eyes glared at Roux. "Did you…_do_ something to him?"

The ghostly figure smiled. "I know you're under a tremendous amount of stress and that you don't mean that."

"Did you make him ill?" she asked, her voice strong.

"How could I do that? More importantly, why?"

"I don't know!" Evangeline rose from the bed and began to pace. "Things have just stopped making sense ever since you showed up."

"You were both rather happy when you learned that you were 'meant to be.'"

"I…" Evangeline knew that was the truth.

Roux took a few steps closer to her. "You would rather have been with me, wouldn't you?"

Evangeline gasped at his question. "What?"

He ran his hand along her back, causing her to flinch. "I know that you would _much_ rather be on land, in an actual home, little ones pulling at your apron…"

"Roux!"

"Face it, darling, this isn't you, is it?"

Evangeline's head began to throb. "First you tell me that I'm supposed to be here - now you're saying I'm not?"

Roux leaned against the wall. "Of course, maybe you changed when you started spending so much time with Will Turner." His tone had become rather sinister.

"What?" Her confusion was mounting.

"I always suspected there were more than lessons going on behind closed doors. You and I both know you began to wield a blade before my death."

He was right. Will _had_ been teaching her before his death, but merely for fun. Training to keep herself alive and safe had only begun after the night that her love as murdered. She was beginning to realize that perhaps the form in front of her wasn't who he said he was. "Will and I have been friends for years - what does he have to do with anything?"

"Was there anything between the two of you?" Anger was evident in his voice.

"No! He's been in love with Elizabeth forever! How could you ask such a thing - especially if you're supposed to know everything?"

"Maybe I didn't die for some innocent flower. Maybe I died for a whore!"

Blocking out what he said as best she could, Evangeline said, "You are _not _Roux." She was now positive about her previous thoughts.

"Oh? Then just who am I?"

"I don't know…but you're not him." It was then that Evangeline saw Jack's form staggering to the window. "Jack!"

"You're supposed to be sick!" Roux yelled.

"I bloody am, ye demon," he said hoarsely. "Unfortunately, me father's ship is 'eaded this way, 'an I 'ave t' deal with ye later."

"Your…father's?" Evangeline asked.

"Jus' 'cause 'e's dead doesn' mean 'is crew doesn' live on." He looked at Roux. "Yer not me brother, so kindly get off me bloody ship before I find a way t' exercise ye."

Roux - or the thing masquerading as him - changed from his ghostly form to a corporeal one. He grabbed Evangeline roughly, one hand clenching her throat. "You have a fight to tend to - if you're up to it, which I'm wagering you aren't."

"Let 'er go!" Jack growled, his balance faltering.

"It truly looks as though you can do nothing about it, brother," Roux laughed, grabbing Evangeline's throat even tighter. She struggled for her breath. "Go out there and I'll let her go."

Desperation in his eyes, Jack left the room, knowing full well that he didn't possess the strength to do anything else. The first person that he saw on the deck was his father's former first mate - now captain - Cecil Dampkey.

"Well, lookie 'ere," Cecil said, a greasy smile on his face. "Lit'le Jack Sparrow's all grown up."

"Wha'…" Jack stumbled, looking inebriated to onlookers, but in reality as sober as one can be. "…wha's goin' on?"

"Ye don' look so good, mate. In fact, one might think ye've seen a ghost or somethin.'"

"Wha' d' ye know about it?" Jack reached for his sword, realizing it wasn't there. "Christ! Wha's wrong with me?"

"Gotta be weak for it t' work, Jack. Fall down if ye need to, jus' let things…take their course."


	66. The Beginning or the End?

**Chapter 66**

"**The Beginning or the End?"**

Jess was standing at his tiller, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Somethin's not right," he said to himself. "S'not guilt…it's…Dad?" Out on the horizon, two ships came into view - one was unmistakably the Pearl. Even at this distance, Jess knew it. The other ship was one he'd never seen, but it was clear that it was the Pearl wasn't the one attacking.

Orders were shouted and the Enigma picked up its pace. Deana was at his side, her stomach as twisted up as his was. "Do you think they're all right?" she asked.

"I don' know," Jess said honestly. "I…I hope so."

"What if they're not?"

"It's me dad, Deana, they're fine - they have to be." Jess narrowed his eyes, his knuckles white from gripping the tiller so tightly. _You have to be…an' if yer not, ye will be, I promise, Dad._

Jack's head was spinning. Gibbs ran to his side, keeping him on his feet the best he could. "Jesus, Mary, an' Joseph! Jack, wha's wrong with ye?"

"Roux's got Ev," Jack replied. "Get 'er for me…please, Gibbs."

Gibbs shook his head. "Jack ye must've been hallucinatin.' Roux's dead, remember?"

"Mr. Gibbs, you must forgive Jack, he's…" Roux chuckled. "...dying."

"No!" Evangeline screamed. Her throat was free, though bruising. Roux had an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. She struggled, but his hold on her was too strong.

Gibbs stood frozen in his place. He was superstitious enough as it was - but now to see a dead man holding the captain's lover hostage…it would have been too much for a man who wasn't of the sea. He waited a moment, then decided that he'd seen enough and accepted it as he did everything else. Calmly, he asked, "Wha' d' ye mean 'e's dyin'?"

"Was I suddenly speaking French? Jack's _dying_ - well, his soul is anyway; his body is a different story."

"I'm not…bloody dying…" Jack leaned further into Gibbs.

"You die, and I live," Roux said nonchalantly. "A perfect trade off when you think about it." He brushed his hand along Evangeline's chest and she squirmed.

Jack shook off the odd feelings coursing through him and charged at Roux. "Stop touchin' 'er!" He knocked Roux over, causing Evangeline to fall to the deck as well.

"A woman's actually worthy of making you this angry? I thought that would have stopped with your mother. What did caring for her get you, hm?"

Jack froze, then crawled backwards the best that he could. "Show yerself, ye bastard."

Roux smiled, then began to morph, causing Evangeline to let out a blood-curdling scream - which was loud enough for Jess and Deana to hear. Now standing, towering over Jack, who was still sprawled on the deck, was Jack's father, Maris Sparrow.

"I killed ye with me own hands," Jack said, trying to stand up.

"I know ye did, _son_, why d' ye think I'm takin' yer body as me own? An' it comes complete with a ship _an'_ a wench."

Jack's vision began to blur, but he could have sworn that he saw Jess standing on the rail of the Pearl. "S' my ship an' she's my lo…" Jack stumbled again, this time it was Evangeline that kept him from falling.

"Get away from 'im!" Jess jumped onto the deck and charged at the man who looked like an older version of Jack.

Maris laughed. "An' now me very own grandson joins the party! Ye can' do a bloody thing, boy!"

Jess let out a noise that was very much like a primal scream. He plunged his sword into Maris, expecting him to fall dead…which he didn't. "Wha' the hell?"

"Exactly," Maris smiled.

"Kill the rest!" Jess yelled. Both his and Jack's crew began to attack the other pirates. Even Deana had a blade in her hand.

Evangeline reached for a sword, but Maris ordered Cecil to grab her. "Say yer goodbyes, lass." She watched, fighting against Cecil's grasp as Maris' body became transparent and he made his way toward her pirate.

"Dad!" Jess saw what was happening and ran to his father.

"Get away, boy!" Maris yelled. He extended his palm and a force knocked Jess to the ground.

"Jack!" Evangeline broke away from Cecil, but it was too late, Maris had charged into Jack, full force, disappearing inside of him. She watched as Jack's body convulsed, his face a display of pure pain. She felt an oncoming wave of sickness…Gibbs' boots received much of what she expelled.

By this time, Deana, a random pirate's blood covering the front of her dress, was at her love's side. She didn't see Maris make his leap, only Jack, who appeared to be struggling with himself. "Oh, God," she whimpered.

Jack's chocolate eyes turned black, but he managed to make contact with Jess. "Run…" he croaked.

"Nowhere t' run, Dad," Jess said, never feeling more helpless in his life.

Jack shook his head, "N…no…run…me…through."

Maris' voice came from Jack's mouth, "Don' ye dare, boy! I'll kill yer lass!"

"Do…it…Jess…" Jack's voice again.

"Jess, no!" Evangeline's voice was nothing more than a shouted whisper, and she was in yet another man's grasp - this time it was Gibbs.

He tried to soothe her. "S' the only way, lass. His body has t' die before Maris can take over."

Tears stung Jess' eyes as he lifted his sword. Jack saw his son's lower lip quiver and he silently nodded at him, telling him that it was all right. He approached his father, closed his eyes and plunged his blade into Jack's chest. Deana cried, Evangeline fainted, and Maris shot out of Jack's body, his essence floating up above the deck and seeming to explode.

Jack's limp body fell onto the deck, blood pooling around him. Jess had aimed for Jack's heart, knowing that death would be instant. The pirate who had tried to be so grown up, felt every bit a child as he collapsed next to his father's body. "Dad, I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "This is all me fault…if I woudln' o' left, ye ne'er would've ended up 'ere."

Gibbs gently woke Evangeline and she made her way to her dead love's body. She couldn't cry, she couldn't speak to him, she could only stare at his face, realizing she'd never again see his smile.

"I promised that you wouldn't loose him."

Evangeline didn't look away from Jack, but she heard Gibbs speak. "Ye bastard," he said, seeing a very sheer Roux. "Yer s'posed t' be…"

"Before you jump to conclusions, you must believe that I am who I say I am. I came to see both Jack…and you, Ev. I swear it. Maris' crew learned how to resurrect him. They used some sort of…of black magic, I suppose, and wound up locating me - I stayed here too long. I was trapped in…a kind of limbo - Maris used my form to tear the four of you apart and - look, I don't have time to explain it all. You have to trust me - I can bring him back."

"How?" Evangeline asked, not knowing who was telling any sort of truth anymore.

"I can give him what's left of me." He put himself into Evangeline's view. "I promised you - both of you - that you would be together. I stand by that promise." Evangeline couldn't have spoken another word if she wanted to. Roux looked back at Jess. "He'll need a doctor's care immediately, but he can come back. He _will_ come back."

"We're a couple o' days out from Port Royal," Jess said, wanting to believe that everything would be all right.

"I'll take care of it." He caressed Evangeline's face. "I'm so sorry that all of this has happened to you, Darling. I'm going to fix it. I love you." Before she could respond, Roux placed his hands on Jack's chest, then disappeared.

Jess saw his father's chest rise ever so slightly. "He…he's breathing. He's breathing!"

"An' we're…we seem t' be in Port Royal," Gibbs said, sounding confused.

**The End**

**_Author's Note:_** Yes, it is an abrupt ending, and yes, I am planning on continuing the story. I felt that 66 chapters was long enough for this go around. I know it was not my greatest ending, but being that it isn't a true ending, I hope those of you that like my work will forgive me.


End file.
